A Forgotten Valentine
by Via Delacrux
Summary: Shinobu tries to express his feelings through Valentine's day and Miyagi's not pleased... They say things can't get any worse, we'll see about that... included egoist and romantica
1. Here goes nothing

He glided through the busy hallways of Mitsuhashi University. Shinobu sighed in relief as he reached his lover's (or so-called) office that he was unfortunately sharing with who-the-students-call, Professor Kamijou Hiroki.

He was about to open the door once his pale hand caught the door knob which looks like it has jus been polished by the infamous old janitor he saw with the university guard every time he visits , cruel images keep on sliding through his mind. His lover may probably be pinning down his assistant again.

Without giving a second thought on knocking, he barged in.

Catching his so-called-lover red-handed, he gave the best glare he had toward Miyagi. He just caught him hugging an annoyed professor from the back whispering something stupid like 'let me play with you…' with slits as his eyes. Though thin slits turned into wide bowls once he saw Shinobu's death glare. The assistant professor scowling, saying something between 'thank you,' and 'it's about time.' Miyagi released Kamijou. Observing the young boy's aura, Kamijou grabbed his coffee cup, his pair of glasses and his literature equipment for teaching.

Shinobu lowered his head angle and stepped backwards. Miyagi, alarmed by his sudden retreat, took a step forward.

"I bet you know what I'm going to say, huh?" he said, dead in his tracks and ran a lazy hand through his hair.

Shinobu looked up with unshed tears hanging from his eyes. Though he may look like he was about to cry, the glare he gave contradicts every thought about him crying.

"Miyagi…" he said, complete expression changing.

He pushed the door closed and leaned.

"Shinobu…" he replied in the same manner, only to let him know he's listening.

He was expecting something harsh coming from him. Like, maybe, an awful tantrum thrown against him.

But, no.

Instead, Shinobu moved forward, again, his head hanging low.

He neared Miyagi.

'This is it.' Miyagi thought, shutting his eyes. Readying himself for the shot of his life.

He can feel it, the heat radiating through Shinobu's body. Shinobu is finally going to hit him. He braced himself.

Wrong.

He opened his eyes, trying to process the sudden intimate move. Shinobu was hugging him…tight. His head turned down to the right while he held Miyagi, very tightly.

"I really…" hesitation?

"—really love you." He said, though muffled, Miyagi heard him loud and clear.

Shinobu shut his eyes. The tears were sickening, weren't they? He tightened his grip on him.

Finally, hitting him that he should hug the poor boy back or at least return what he said, Shinobu pulled away and laughed a bitter laugh while running the sleeve of his shirt on his running nose.

'That was stupid.' He thought

"I…I have my classes. I'll see you later…se-sensei." He said and left. Running the other sleeve on his wet warm cheeks.

Miyagi never even saw (or notice) the door of their office open wide and him all alone.

'…..what was that all about?' he wondered.

Brushing the hanging question off and out of his mind, he grabbed his literature books and modules for his morning class when he noticed a lonesome bento box with a note.

"Don't open me when you're with some one else…" he read aloud.

Putting the legibly written note in the trash, he undid the knot and opened the square box.

Silence.

'Oh…' he thought.

Inside the said bento box, he saw something he never had the chance to see since he was born.

A lame heart sprinkled all over the rice with assorted other elements.

It took him approximately 5 seconds to blink again since he opened the fancy box.

Then a thought hit him.

He closed the box almost immediately and did the knot.

'What the hell was Shinobu even thinking?! What if someone saw that there?! People think. What if someone from _my_ class was about to pass some lazily-done homework and accidentally saw that?!' he thought wildly while he placed the box inside the lowest drawer of his desk.

He continued grabbing his teaching paraphernalia and headed to his class.

While waliking, he thought… 'Okay, maybe I was a little over-reacting. Surely, if some lazy student of mine will pass a home work, they'd knock. I even doubt that, Kamijou's the only one permitted to enter 'our' office, and he knows Shinobu and will probably think that leaving a bento box there was stupid. Which it is, God, Shinobu…'

Shinobu was still shedding tears quietly like every other time, he kept sniffing loudly and wiping his tears and nose with his sleeve which happened to catch the said janitor's attention.

His driver was waiting for him outside and was actually surprised when he noticed Shinobu getting in, he drove quickly.

'That was seriously stupid! TOTALLY! How can I be so emotional?!' he thought

'Okay, relax,' he calmed himself.

'What I just did may look stupid and I DID feel stupid for even doing it, but at least I didn't throw him any of my tantrums. And what I did is so totally different from what others may do when they just caught their lover incompletely cheating on them cause they practically caught them in the act!' he explained to himself proudly.

'At least, I tried to be sweet on our first Valentine's together… or maybe I was a tad bit sweet with the hugging part and maybe we're not that actually 'together' but we're still involved with each other.' He thought dumbly to himself while getting off the car.

He sighed as he walked inside.

He waited until his car left.

He ran out the gates and towards the bus stop clutching his bag closer to him.

He climbed inside the bus, swiped his card, took a seat and contemplated further.

* * *

Read and Review please. Seriously! Thanks for reading


	2. BS time

"A-ah!... U-usagi-!!"

Misaki's grip on the bed sheets tightened.

Akihiko continued with their newly established daily routine at precisely 11:00 pm.

Misaki's hand travelled from Akihiko's broad back to clutch onto Akihiko's hair, tighter than he ever did before.

Akihiko involuntarily jerked his head up, apparently turned on by his lover's unconscious sadistic move.

He plunged right back down at Misaki.

Misaki tried to muffle his moans. Trying so hard, so desperately hard, to stop himself from releasing all his feelings out like that.

Akihiko, on the other hand, tried too, equally as hard and as desperately, to hear his lover's pleasured cries.

So he did, double the pleasure, double the madness.

He licked harder, giving more pressure to his tongue, on the part where Misaki's scrotum and hole meet.

"Sh-!!!" his breathing was ragged and heavy. Inhaling as much air as he possibly could, and releasing it in ample amounts.

Akihiko's tongue travelled from Misaki's scrotum to the large vein behind his organ.

Soon enough, Akihiko was giving his lover a blowjob.

His lips engulfed almost the whole of Misaki's organ, while his hands were exploring Misaki's body further.

Akihiko was massaging the surrounds of Misaki's hole while slowly caressing Misaki's upper body with all the love and passion he has.

With much enthusiasm, he grabbed Misaki's wrist which was hanging violently onto his hair. He pushed and placed it above Misaki's head.

He left Misaki's organ, which was apparently begging for release clearly with all the fluid leaking from it. He licked the semen vigorously with much delight and swallowed it in the process as well.

"Oh, God!" Misaki let out.

Usagi attended Misaki's erect nipples, licking and sucking on them whenever he feels the need to.

Misaki's hand that was gripping the bed sheets left its place and rested it behind Akihiko's neck, he slid it down till he found his jaw, he pulled Akihiko towards him, their lips met, and for the first time after 15 minutes of foreplay, and he opened his bright green eyes which were glistening with 'happy' tears (more like 'pleasure') and possible overwhelming feelings, and took a deep breath.

"Usagi-san," he said, breathing hard.

"Hmm?..." his lover replied with hazy eyes, vision clouded with hunger, lust and ultimate passion.

"I-!!!" he was cut off when his lover pulled him into a fierce hug.

"I love you, Misaki." He whispered to the boy's ear.

That actually ruined it.

'Okay, that back fired.' Misaki thought.

Misaki shut his eyes and felt his lover going down on him again.

Akihiko pushed him against the bed, Misaki caught the head board and hung on for his dear life.

Akihiko kissed Misaki for a brief while, trying to distract him from the pain that was about to come knocking on him.

Their tongues danced to their imaginary music till they part for air.

Akihiko lost his goal on the moment he landed his lips on Misaki's.

'What was I supposed to do again?' he thought when they part.

He was about to lung for Misaki's sweet lips again when something in the picture cracked.

A whisper.

"Me, too… Usagi."

Did he just do what I think he did?

Nobody outside their 15-inch-range would be able to hear what Misaki's words were. As cliché as it sounds, it's barely above a whisper.

Of course it would, the poor young man was embarrassed as hell. Heck, he still hesitates on saying or waving good-bye to Akihiko when he drops him off to school.

On the other hand, the purple-eyed rabbit was grasping tightly on the bed sheets that were partially covering their nudity. Trying to process his newest discovery upon hearing such words for 5 seconds flat, but he just can't.

Processing your lover's words is as hard as hell. It may be something romantic, it may be cruel, it may be something awkward or even something plain stupid, but in most cases, both parties have no desire to care. Whatever the heck their lover just said or will say will undoubtedly forever exist in their minds. Because that's just how words from someone work their way in your head.

Both of their worlds were literally ceased, both of them were frozen on the spot until Misaki thought he had done something wrong.

"Usa-!!" he tried to explain, but was again cut.

Akihiko grabbed both of his wrists and placed them at the back of his neck.

"I'm glad you are." He told Misaki, trying to hide his superior happiness from the confused younger one.

Misaki saw the brighter glint his lover has in his eyes and got a disturbing image pop in his head. He tied and fictitious knot to keep his wrists together.

Akihiko grabbed hold of his back while allowing him to relax.

Misaki was expecting some hard core sex…

Not.

His expectations right now were exceedingly far from what his lover did.

For what Akihiko did was far from their usual God-Misaki-I-So-Want-You sex. Akihiko was doing it differently.

Akihiko trailed kisses from Misaki's mouth, down to his jaw, kissing his sweet skin, down to his neck, biting that cute Adam's apple, down to his collar bones, nipping, sucking, licking, nibbling, you-name-it-ing, down to his chest where he kept his twin buds occupied, treating them both alternately, down to his abdomen, licking every part, never leaving an area untested, down to his belly button where he licked a perfect straight line from there to meet Misaki's lips again.

This time when their lips met, they let everything but their sanity take over.

Both of them were as eager as the other can be.

Tongues wrestling like crazy, their mouths were already shiny with saliva but neither seems to care.

Driven too far gone by their lust, no one can stop them now.

Even when you think it's impossible, they've manage to make out for 3 minutes without the need for air.

Right now, it exceeded their limit and decided to breathe through their noses, still saying no to stop-making-out yells in their heads.

That was until Misaki felt it. He felt Akihiko. He felt him this time. He felt Akihiko slowly teasing him. He felt him passionately asking for entrance. And that just fuelled him more.

Every one fed with proper sex knowledge would know what the hell would happen next.

While slowly going in and out of Misaki, Akihiko never stopped whispering words of romance in the boy's ear.

All Misaki could do was to hang on tight, with every thrust, Akihiko quickens his pace.

Misaki was on the verge on yelling his lover's name every time he hears that terrible slapping noise when his lover banged him senseless.

While on that, Akihiko was dying to hear those sweet cries. Cries of desperation, cries of pain, and cries of masochistic madness. He wants to hear all that cause he knew deep inside, Misaki's begging for this too.

With a final thrust, he released all he's got into Misaki.

And heard him.

Misaki hasn't let go of him just yet, though.

He kept his arms and hands tightly secured around his lover's body.

His body was slightly shivering; Akihiko grabbed the hem of the bed sheets and covered them both with the swaying thick cloak.

"What is it, Misaki?" he finally asked. Sensing something was probably wrong.

He hugged the boy back and kept quiet, silently waiting for his lover's answer.

"I never say I love you…" he stopped. An explanation.

He looked at his rabbit's aubergine eyes and continued

"…cause I believe actions speak louder than words…." A pause

'That's it?' Akihiko silently thought secondly.

"…So let me show them to you." Misaki kept whispering.

To a lot of people, these may not be the most romantic thing to say right after making love, but let's give the guy a break, he's just starting…

"Tell me when you'll start, so I can stop and appreciate them…" Akihiko hugged him tighter.

Misaki's hold loosened.

Akihiko thought the boy was just exhausted so he kept still and relaxed.

Wrong.

The boy leaned closer, determined emerald eyes were shining in the darkness of his room, closer and closer until their noses were touching.

Akihiko looked at him expectantly, again trying to hide his happiness. Deep down, he's dying…

"I'll start now…" he said.

Their lips met for a brief second till Misaki forced his lover down while tugging at the bed sheets…

'This is going to be a long night….'

They both thought.

Akihiko can die happy now, seriously turned on by Misaki's initiation…

* * *

Read and Review please. This was a first. Haha, please forgive me for some misspelled words, I was in a rush. lol! Can you count how many times I've typed 'Passionate'? lol!!


	3. Glimpse at the next thing coming

He didn't even notice, he was below the usual bus stop near their (his) complex.

'Wow… okay…' he thought in uncertainty, not rally caring actually.

He walked kind of brisk fully.

Why is he hurrying anyway?

He reached 'their' flat…

He grabbed onto the doorknob and pushed the door open.

'Okay... Why isn't it locked?' he thought when he trudged inside.

He shrugged.

Oh…right.

He was going to prepare something.

Chocolates, perhaps? Chocolates for Valentine's?

No.

That's too girly. He wanted to spend Valentine's Day as a mature adult he was trying to convince Miyagi he was.

So what is he going to do?

He started walking down the kitchen, grabbing recipe books and stuff.

He wanted to spend this day in the most romantic way and adult could possible ever thing, and a good meal would probably start better than a poorly made bento which is introduced awkwardly.

He took one cabbage head from the refrigerator of cabbages and started chopping, following whatever's written in the book (the book's title was 'Easy recipes for perfectly romantic meal' and Shinobu was no desperate).

The first try was okay but it was in a little amount, he was afraid of burning them so he just tested-and-tried.

Actually, cooking didn't really take that much time and energy…not.

It was past 3:00 already.

He wasn't aware of how much cabbage heads he'd chopped cause he doesn't really believe in someone who actually could in the whole world just by looking at a plastic bag full of cabbage head bases.

He gave a scowl while looking at it.

'Maybe it's too much… I should just buy dinner.'

In all reality, honestly, just by looking at the over-flowing cabbage head bases in the bag, no one would even ever think that he's done right was the first batch. And yes, the batch he cooked which seems like it's up for a free-taste stand.

He neared the refrigerator to grab another one, not even bothering to look, too busy reading the damn recipe, when all he felt was the cold glass of the refrigerator.

THEN he looked.

Empty.

He glanced at his watch, begging for more time.

'Oh Gosh!' he thought, eyes widening. He cut classes at 7:40 am and the next thing he knew, it's 3:16 already.

How can cooking consume that much of his time?

He wondered if his eyes were playing a cruel trick on him so he rubbed them hard against the joints on his index fingers and looked at the wall clock outside the kitchen.

It really was 3:16 already.

3:17 he corrected himself.

He grabbed his wallet from the back pocket of his pants to reassure himself.

Then he dashed to the door, forgetting everything about everything inside the apartment.

'Okay… I just need to buy some more cabbages and then go back home…' he made his mental to-do list.

He started heading outside, deciding to walk to the nearest super market.

While walking, his thoughts drifted once again to his so-called lover.

He was thinking too deeply that he didn't notice someone approaching and eventually bumping into him.

"Oops. Sorry, sir!" the boy quickly bowed low. He thought he'd recognize those brown locks.

"…Sorry," he replied.

The boy stood straight.

"Ah, Takatsuki-kun." He greeted.

"Takahashi-san…" he said dumbly and bowed.

"What are you doing at this hour? I thought they wouldn't dismiss students until 5." He though aloud.

Misaki scratched the back of his neck and sighed.

No exits now.

"Yeah… about that. I just-"

"-Decided to do something nice for your loved one this Valentine's." Shinobu guessed.

"Correct." He agreed looking around things.

"Same here." Shinobu admitted.

It's kind of different to have a conversation this casual to someone not so far from your age. Unlike talking to Miyagi himself, if it's not about work, it's about his assistant, if it's not about that, he'd complain about the damned cabbages, if he's not complaining, he's working. It's just so hard to find someone you can have a good conversation with nowadays, and having this chance to talk will surely do him big.

"You skipped classes too?"

"Cut." He corrected.

"Where are you heading?"

"Oh. Yeah, I was just going to the super market, I need to buy some cabbages."

"Cabbages? What are you planning to cook?"

"You tell me."

"Hahaha, sure. I'll just leave my bags at home, want to come?" Misaki asked him friendly.

Shinobu's face flushed but then he soon nodded in agreement.

The both of them walked to Misaki's apartment.

They were talking about something; it's between something about literature and someone hating it.

When they arrived, Misaki invited him in, asked him if he wanted to something to drink, and let him sit down, never thinking that THIS was Misaki's house. It only took Misaki several minutes to get every thing ready and then he proposed to get to the super market.

Again, they both headed to the super market.

"So, I have a few recipes in mind that I think you would like to try."

"Thanks, that would be great."

When they got into the super market, they got their shopping baskets and went on shopping.

It took them 47 minutes precisely to exit the said store. There weren't a lot of people but the grocery staff needs a lot of help, they make the famous sloth look like a cheater.

"So, uh… would you like me to come to your place or-"

"Are you sure that isn't much trouble?"

"Yeah, It's just past 4 anyway, I've got plenty of time"

Shinobu thought if Misaki was lying, he skipped classes early so that must mean he's going to prepare something big, why is he okay with helping him now?

"Oh…"

"So would you like-"

"If it's okay with you to come to my place… I guess."

* * *

Again I was in a rush, I'll fix everything when I have the time. Please leave reviews. heh heh. Thanks for reading anyway, you rock! (panda_)


	4. Worst day ever

_'What the hell?!!'_

Was the first thing Miyagi thought when he arrived at home. The door to his sanctuary wasn't locked.

'_Or hell. If you'd prefer.' He added._

When he arrived at his (their) apartment, he opened the unlocked door and found smoke blurring his vision and making his eyes water.

Apparently, there was smoke escaping through his door, blocked his line of vision, made his eyes water and added more stress on his heavily throbbing head.

What a life he has.

The next thought that came to his mind was of Shinobu leaving the stove on.

And he was CORRECT.

He ran to the kitchen, blocking his nose and mouth with his arm and barging through the kitchen door.

The stove was still on, clearly, and there was much more smoke in the kitchen than the regular view on the apartment. A pan was on the fire and it was darker than his hair at the moment. The sliced cabbage leaves resting on the pan were as dark as possible, dry, shrivelled up, disgusting and a plain sore in the eye.

He neared the said stove, turned it to the off side and grabbed the pan by the handle which was very hot indeed and tossed in the garbage bin.

_Then _he noticed the alarm on the ceiling sounding. It wasn't that much of a noise, just a sound to warn someone inside the kitchen incase of fire. Instantly, it turned off when the smoke cleared off (still, there was a partial amount of 'fog' floating around the room) 25 minutes later.

He huffed.

This has been one of the worst days ever.

First, there was this bento Shinobu left in his office which can bring him major embarrasment if ever someone saw that, there were students, boys and girls, running around the hallways, approaching there 'opposite sex' of classmates, there were even some of his faculty and staff members receiving things like chocolates and cards and stuff, and lastly, _he_ was receiving the same said cards and chocolates. Now, he got home and found his apartment door unlocked, and THEN comes the smoke from an unswitched gas stove.

_'I mean, what the hell is with these people these days?! Is there some kind of occasi-!!_'

Again, for the second time, something hit him square on the face. Complete forgetting his troubles.

It's Valentine's.

The sacred occasion where lovers' treat each other like gods and godesses. A day in which cards, candies and gifts are bought for one's signifigant other, in hopes that their signifigant other may allow them to release oxytocin and vasopressin into their systems, making their brain patterns appear as though they are snorting cocaine. The day where single people suffer and become depressed. It's a day to be celebrated for love.

It's the holiday Shinobu's been dreaming of since the day he considered the both of them united.

_'It just gets better and better, does it?'_

It isn't enough that he's being mentally tortured in work, now he has to find and/or do something nice for his romantically-obsessed young lover.

He plopped down on the couch and started lighting up a deathly-cancer-stick which he apparently enjoys so much.

_'Maybe if I stopped smoking, he'll realize I love him.' _he thought.

Okay. That was stupid.

Such thing can never make his Shinobu-chin happy enough to accept the reality that HE IS indeed inlove with him.

He thought about this a little more further.

Then he realized he has a lot of papers to grade, books to read, cigarette sticks to smoke. This can wait.

He brought his laptop up on the table and started working on the papers... or the assignments he told his students to pass via email.

Soon enough, it's already past 7 pm. He checked his wall clock hanging on his left wall.

'_Odd, little trouble-maker still not home?' _he wondered.

He took his phone out and dialled his lover's number.

...

No answer.

_'Now he goes missing. COME ON! Can this day get any worse?!' _He lay down on the couch for a while and rested his right wrist on his forehead, heaved a sigh and closed his eyes. Today's really tiresome.

A few more minutes later, Shinobu opened the door and slid quietly inside, there was this small container box thing he was holding up and then he caught sight of his lover.

Presented in the most luscious way he found him. There on the couch, he found his lover sprawled all over the blessed furniture, his tie was hanging loosely from his neck and the buttons up his shirt were unbuttoned till the end, revealing his torso which was coated with a thin layer of sweat which made it glisten in his sight. When his eyes travelled down, down, down... he couldn't help but blush. His lover's belt buckle wasn't on and his belt was currently found at the back of the couch... He looked away. He doesn't want to go all green on this subject so he just backed off slowly.

Miyagi opened his eyes, the sound from the door completely disturbing his temporary silence.

He looked at Shinobu and then for the third time, it hit him.

His eyes found the container Shinobu was carrying and it looked so similar to the one he left in his office. Then he saw Shinobu's face lighting up, telling him to wait for a few minutes, Shinobu entered the kitchen which was still looking heavy with the slight fog.

"Whoa. What happened he-?!!" he said. He's the one to blame at this.

_'Oh, God, I think I just left the stove on.' _he thought.

He neared the stove to look for his pan of burnt cabbages.

"I threw it away." Miyagi said, standing on the door way. Still looking as sexy as hell.

Shinobu looked at his direction and his face flushed for a bit.

"You left the stove on earlier today." he said with a straight face. Telling Shinobu to be scared of him cause he was displeased.

"y-yeah..." he said, looking down. "Sorry."

"I suppose when I say earlier, I meant earlier, as in earlier this afternoon? Or is it noon..." he said trying to intimidate the poor boy. "Did you cut through your class? Or did you not attend school completely?"

Okay, now that he's mentioned it. He didn't cut classes, he didn't came to school.

"I-I was trying to make you something special!" he retorted back.

"And yes! About that trying-to-make-you-something-special-thing, don't! Please. You left something in my office that looks like something only teenagers can understand! Don't left unnecessary things behind. I don't need that bento. Look, it's been a stressfull day and I don't need any embarrassing things given to me." he said running a lousy hand through his hair.

Shinobu looked at him blankly. After a few short seconds, his eyes started watering up.

Miyagi's eyes were still closed for a moment, and his troubles came rushing back to him when he remembered how much he's suffered today and how much misfortunes he just has to pass by.

"Listen, you even forgot to lock the door. You didn't go to school today, you missed a lot of lessons, you cooked-or rather burned something on the stove, forgot to turn the stove off, left the door unlocked and came back home at 7:24." Miyagi faced him, ignoring his salty tears that were threatening to fall off.

Miyagi's eyes fell upon once again the sick container his lover was holding.

"And what's that? More trouble? Come on, Shinobu, don't you think I've had enough misfortune in my life?" he said, completely being a stranger to the boy.

Then he remembered he has a lot of papers to look at.

"I'm busy, don't even dare show me that damned thing again." He threw the bento box he left earlier in the office at the table in the kitchen which he has to embarrassingly carry around to the parking lot in the university a while ago.

He walked back to the couch and plopped down again, buttoning a few buttons on his shirt while looking menacingly at Shinobu.

Shinobu, who was in a state of shock, covered his mouth, hoping that would somehow stop unnecessary sobs, and his face was a bit flushed. He leaned on the table and looked at the bento his lover just threw over. He touched the cover ever so softly and decided to look at any possible differences.

His eyes turned cold when all he saw was Miyagi's lunch a bit shrivelled up, dry, cool and _untouched._

_'Face it, this guy has no sense of romance tingling in the very insides of his soul. I made his day the possible worst day of his life. I mean, it's valentine's! I have no idea on what kind of pressure and stress he has to grudgingly face at school today. And now, I even left him with more difficulty.' _he thought, trying to find the perfect reason why his lover was so cold towards him and blaming himself unconsciously in the process.

He exited the kitchen and walked pass Miyagi, he headed for the door.

Miyagi, on the other hand, didn't even bother looking at his lover's retreating form.

He doesn't need any more trouble for the day, he's had enough, actually.

Shinobu reached the door, turned the knob and stepped out.

Once outside, he brushed the tears off of his eyes with his sleave and leaned on the door for physical support.

This is officially the worst day ever, worst Valentine's day ever and worst Miyagi-Shinobu day in his whole entire existence.

He trudged upstairs, which is where his original apartment is located, went inside and gawked.

* * *

Can you count how many times I've typed 'worst'? lol. please read and review. I'll check up on the words sooner or later. Thanks for reading!


	5. Today's reports

The next morning came a bit faster than he expected.

Last night, Shinobu had to sleep on his bed which was the only thing left with no dust after spending 15 minutes vacuuming it.

He has not changed his clothes till he had a warm shower.

He stripped off and stepped inside the shower. The shower doesn't have any evident traces of dust so he turned it on.

The warm water was grazing his skin, then sliding down the smoothness of his body.

His body was blemish-free. His skin was fair. No traces of any contact whatsoever. It's been like that since last month. Miyagi and Shinobu's former regular practice of love making was adjourned until now.

He slid his fingers on the metal surface of the shower glass, feeling the smoothness just beneath his fingers.

He washed up, but he didn't leave the shower just yet. He just stood there, letting the steam make him sweat while his sweat collided with the lukewarm droplets of water which are continuously sliding down the surface of his body.

He ran his hand through his mopping wet hair while cluthing the shower cord tightly.

He just can't seem to stop thinking about Miyagi.

_'It's 8:13 am so he's probably gone off to school by now.' _he thought.

That thought reminded him of going to school himself. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a clean towel around his waist and had another one to dry his hair with.

He took his clothes out of the closet which were covered in plastic and dried himself off.

He wore the clothes, usual clothes, and headed down stairs.

_'I really want to see him right now.' _he thought as he trudged down.

When he arrived at Miyagi's apartment floor, he turned his head to look at the said apartment.

He neared the door and stared at it for a good 2 minutes. Then he decided to open it. He entered the apartment and walked inside. He stepped quietly as if he was some kind of ninja, actually just afraid of being caught walking inside stupidly in the apartment by Miyagi, which he thought was insane cause just a while ago, he was telling himself that the guy was probably in school.

_'Gosh, teenagers.' _annoyingly he thought.

He took a good look at the couch where he had last seen his Miyagi. The blessed thing seems fine. Then he looked at the coffee table, there he saw a lot of papers. As in, A LOT of papers, probably the most he's seen in his whole entire life, stacked together.

Before anything else, he made a quick stop at the kitchen and cooked something.

He picked the stacked papers up and noticed that it was an inch thick. He shrugged and thought about college students being crazy. Before anything else, he made a quick stop at the kitchen and cooked something. He placed them inside his bag ang went outside, making sure to lock the front door before finally leaving for school.

Meanwhile, Miyagi was hunting for the papers he just left, in his office. Trying to convince himself that the papers were in the office and not at home. He opened every drawer possible and sighed.

He left the cursed papers. He needed those today.

As Shinobu approached the sidewalk, he saw his usual driver parked somewhere near the sidewalk. He neared the car and went in. His driver drove off while asking how _the young master_ managed to go home yesterday and he just ignored him, instead, he told him to pass by the university.

He arrived at Mitsuhashi University, safe and sound, and headed for Miyagi's office.

Just as he was about to enter the office without knocking again, the door opened, revealing Miyagi which immediately became alarmed.

"What do you need now?" he asked. Yesterday's misfortunes flooding back to him.

"I don't think I need anything from you."

_'Damn him. Then tell me already! What's the use of prolonging this conversation?!'_ Miyagi thought. His eyebrows furrowing.

Sensing the older man's wrath already, he took the papers from his bag and handed them forcefully to Miyagi which he fortunately catches.

Miyagi looked at the papers and looked at Shinobu next, the kid is seemingly waiting for something.

"Yeah, Thank-! Did you just let my papers get crumpled!?" he said after noticing the paper's imperfection.

Shinobu's eyes widened. And then he gave an unbelievable!-look towards Miyagi who huffed and re-entered his office.

He stood there in front of the office door, staring dumbly into space. He couldn't help but feel really really foolish. He just brought his lover's most needed papers and now he just yells at him and tells him that getting the papers crumpled is a crime.

He rubbed his cheeks with both hands, trying to calm himself, and told himself that getting yelled at is not worth his anger.

Oh, contrary.

He is fuming in the inside.

He turned around and walked out the literary building of the university and headed to the exit.

He rode his car to school and attended classes.

On the other hand, Miyagi was left with all the guilt he's ever had in his whole entire life.

'_Those documents are my reports, how can I pass it in that state?'_ he thought.

_'Okay, maybe I have to thank Shinobu for bringing them over, I mean, if it wasn't for him, I may still be looking stupidly for those papers right now.'_

_'But he should've known how much I've suffered emotionally yesterday and how much stress his bento brought me!' _

That's stupid. Miyagi Yoh, the great literature professor, is talking to himself.

A few students keep turning their haeds at the door of their literature professors' office everytime they heard a loud groan.

Meanwhile, during Shinobu's lunch break, he phoned this certain flower shop he's seen in the newspapers that offers free delivery service. He told the person on the other line to send the bouquet of flowers to Miyagi's work place.

"Sir, would you like your bouquet to be accompanied by a card?"

"U-uh. Sure. Please indicate 'I'm sorry' there."

"Sir, would you like us to include your name?"

"Yeah, Shinobu Takatsuki."

"Okay, sir. Your flowers are on their way. Thank you."

"Thanks"

And they both hung up.

It was in one of his afternoon classes that he realized. _'What if the flowers aggravate him further?' _and _'I just can't stop doing this, can I?'_

He became troubled and worried the rest of the day, lost focus and concentration on trigonometry class and nearly got detention from a very strict mentor.

Well, in the meanwhile, Miyagi was taking a brief break in his office cause his students were being slobs, when a knock cracked the picture. He sighed and told the person on the opposite side of the door to come in.

"Excuse me, sir, but there was a delivery for you." one of the university guards said outside.

He stretched his arms out before standing up and opened the door. He was met by the said security guard that had his face covered by the huge bouquet he was holding out for the professor.

At first, he was like, _what the hell? _all over again but soon took the flowers dumbly and waved the security guard off like some king with a poor old servant.

Unfortunately, there were students outside who saw the initial act end everyone got _"Who sent those flowers to the professor?" _and looked at him while he read the card attatched.

"Wow, sir. Is it from someone we know or a secret admirer?" one of their senseless students asked. Luckily, he got his finger blocking the sender's name which he is silently having a grudge on right now.

Students in that department got along well with Miyagi more than Hiroki, and everyone knows why. Miyagi's not the type to throw books at witty children who do not understand or chuck board erasers at them too for the same reason. He's more like the one who would back off and say _'If you don't want to learn, then don't, I don't need you here.'_ He's the one to keep quiet about something that's birritating him to the nerves to the point of possible combustion.

How unlucky it is for Shinobu, though. Everything turns upside down when matters involve the young teenager.

The students' blabbering got worse by the second and they just all shamelessy came near him trying to read the card, whispering words like _'It's going to be okay, sir.' _and something else close to that. It was so disturbing, he could combust now! The female students were all so _wow_ about this and _'aww, how romantic.'_ obviously giving the guys hints that they would love to receive a lovely bouquet of flowers too. Soon enough, the noise and ramblings the students were making caught a few of the attentions of the teachers who passes by by instance. And then, there were teachers going _'Mister Yoh, I don't think personal romantice matters should be brought all the way to school.'_ accompanied by a few subtle laughs.

It was agonizing. He was going to give the poor boy a piece of his mind when he gets home.

But not now, for he still has 2 classes left to tend to.

On the other hand, Shinobu was getting ready to go back to his apartment when one of his classmates told the whole class that he was treating everyone to a restaurant and he just has to go. Shinobu was never the fan to go out and mingle in the public with people he has to spend 10 months of every year with but one of his closest friends in school is going and he just got tagged along. How can a little night out be so bad?

While, Miyagi, on the other hand _again_, arrived at home, was greatful that the door was locked and entered in. It was 6:47 pm, Shinobu has got to be on his way home.

He just sat there, on the couch, hoping the idea of dropping by his apartment hit Shinobu, smoked a few death-sticks and waited.

He's waiting...

...still waiting...

* * *

Please read and review, and stay tuned. The next thing coming will be a huge twist, or so... I think. Thanks for reading!! Oh yeah, and I forgot to say that JUNJOU ROMANTICA isn't mine and stuff. haha! Also, I wanna say (type) that the plot of this story is hugely inspired by another fiction I once read and I hope the author of that fiction, if ever they will read this, won't get upset with me if it seems like I stole his/her plot. I'm sorry!! Anyway, I want to thank everyone who's been reading this now and who's been leaving reviews, they really mean a lot to me! I'll do my best! Seriously, to meet your demmands!


	6. It was just a loud THUD

Miyagi was still painfully waiting for his lover to come home that afternoon, when a sick idea came to mind. He's still ignoring Shinobu a lot. Sometimes it's very odd to listen to himself call Shinobu his lover and even odder to find himself looking for reasons to. It was plain ludicrous. Even more occasionally, he finds it really guiltily painful to just stop and think about how Shinobu reacts to this. What a guy. But really, Shinobu should know how much he should care and how much he shouldn't, like teaching some kid limits and stuff like that. Shinobu should know that. Really. He's his lover for crying out loud! Things like these should be made known even before the relationship starts to blossom like a lovely flower in the middle of spring.

Then he made up his mind, _'I'm going to buy some beer.'_

He headed outside, without even changing his clothes, and went to the nearest store where he can buy some glorifying beer which he believes to have the power to decrease the guilt and stress he will probably feel later on when he discusses matters with the Takatsuki guy. Beers are made for those times. That's why it's there. And in his defense, after drinking beer, his head will feel light, words will spill from his mouth without even giving much effort, time won't be wasted since he will talk really fast and really slow at the same time **and **the poor boy's possible crying won't bother him much because he will be dead to the world momentarily. Beers are blessings.

He's such a selfish guy. But what the heck? He's old, he's in his middle ages, he can have cancer now without people wondering so much. Don't blame him. Or, blame him, later on.

It only took him 14 minutes and 43 seconds precisely to get some beer and buy a box of cigarettes. He went back to his apartment immediately afterwards. He entered his house, slumped on the couch, lighted a death-stick, opened the beer bottle up while settling the others on the floor, took a sip, took a drag and relaxed. Now **this** is life. Soon enough, after 4 death-sticks and 3 bottles of I-really-love-this-beer, Shinobu came back.

Actually, Shinobu was having second thoughts on whether to give Miyagi a visit or not but eventually picked the first option. He needs to talk to him. So, he entered the apartment, went inside, shut the door lightly, trudged down to the living room and stood at the edge of the couch where he found his lover groggily blinking at him with a bottle of beer in hand.

"Miyagi." he started.

"Oi, brat." Miyagi replied. Effects of the beer finally kicking in.

"You annoy me, okay? Stop annoying me. You're like my mom, stop making me lunch boxes, stop teasing me while we're talking in public like you're trying to prolong the damned conversation, stop sending flowers. It's stupid. Are you stupid?" he said, blinking while smashing the cigarette's butt onto a glass plate thing.

Shinobu's eyes widened. What the hell? Are we still on this?! This, this stupid romance-less deliberation physically? God, move on! His brows started knitting together when Miyagi continued and looked him in the eye directly. The first time he's done it in 5 months and 8 days to be exact. Shinobu didn't like it when he stares like that. It's plain rude. It's like the sign on something really bad that's about to happen to him eventually if this ball keeps on rolling. But, come on, maybe he did kind of deserved this. Miyagi is obviously irritated by his shows of affection and stuff and he still goes on doing them. Okay, he deserves this.

"I mean, seriously, I really miss my old life back where I can do everything I want and nobody giving me any difficulties! Really! I miss those days! And I'd really appreciate it if you just, back off, give me some space, stop intimidating me! I swear if this continues, you're going to kill me. You're already choking me in the inside with your love and fluffiness and stuff that I don't really want, can't you like, just **FORGET** about me?! For like, a day or 3! Please! Stop!" he said. Getting this over with as quickly as he possibly can. Giving much emphasis on the word forget so it would mean literally to Shinobu.

Wow. Now, Shinobu's eyes were really really wide. As in, huge platter wide. Gosh. Those were the most hurtful words he's ever heard in his whole entire life. He should've known, though. Miyagi was right. Always right, what the hell can make him wrong now? And he's drunk! Doesn't it seem unfair to have someone drunk beat you in a mental smart-contest.

He didn't know what to do, then. He was just frozen on his spot with really really wide eyes. He wasn't prepared for this even if he knew earlier today that this may be a possibility. He wants to talk back, or shout at Miyagi or... or anything! Something, anything! He started tearing up. And it was fast, 2 seconds and he has 2 fat tears rolling down his face. He sniffed and brought a sleeve to his nose and wiped the tears afterwards on his cheeks. His shoulders were shaking violently and no one in the room even dared to move. His hand came up to cover his mouth automatically when his instincts told him to. Shock. That was the dominant feeling inside him. Next comes the hurt and anger.

Miyagi just stared at him, still, his motive is to intimidate the boy. Both of them know who's obviously winning.

Shinobu cluthed his bag to him closer and continued the staring contest for a minute and then stormed out the apartment, slamming the door behind him. He left his lover alone in there.

_'Lover? Yeah right? God, is this the biggest mistake I've ever done?! Just, God! Tell me, please!' _he thought while crying on the opposite side of the door. Again, he leaned for physical support and brought his hand to muffle his sobs again. There was this painful twist in his chest, the newborn tears flowing down his face started off as another painful feeling on his nose like it's being twisted. He's hurting physically, he's hurting emotionally. What more can a sick person ask for? After crying a partial amount of his emotions out, he stood straight and decided to walk it out. He took a deep breath before walking like an ill man outside the building.

People were on the busy streets. They were just so many. People everywhere… left and was walking his grief waited on the sidewalk beside the gigantic post which they now call the traffic light which comes with a signal that can tell people when to start walking across.

The green light was on and people on the sidewalk started walking, except for one.

This one is lost in his thoughts, his thoughts about a middle-aged man with charcoal tresses which no one seemed to notice reaching the collar of his shirt. The said man and he just ended an awful argument which lasted for 3 days.

'Who gets mad at their lover for making them lunch, or sending them flowers?!' infuriated, he thought.

Shinobu was staring in to space, frozen on the spot when someone behind him pushed him accidentally and tried to make his way out of the crowd. Soon the crowd has diminished until only he was on the sidewalk. The green light's still on.

He looked back, at least tried to see and take a look at the pushing stranger's face. But disappointment met his face when he found no one behind him 'Must've carried on,' he thought. He noticed that he was the only one left that has not yet crossed the zebra path way to the other island where the traffic light stood proud and tall. He looked at the signal which indicates a permission to cross and it was still green.

When he turned his head to look at the pathway though, it changed to red.

He was walking rather carelessly but a bit quicker than expected.

When he was just approximately 4 steps away from the traffic-light island, a fast automobile, which was on the space for drivers turning right, this was usually empty in the afternoon, came rushing… super, super fast.

And the thing happened.

Everyone just heard a loud thud, an extremely LOUD thud, and all that everyone knew was that something really bad happened.

There was an ample amount of blood splattered on the front part of the car and on the driver's wind shield.

When everyone looked back at the accident, all they saw was that.

And a limp body of a young man with his head covered with blood.

It's a good thing a middle-aged business woman rushed to his aid while everyone was just either looking (so shocked to even move) or not caring at all.

The said woman flipped the young man over and looked over his damages. There was too much blood to even make out their exits. She couldn't see the wounds clearly.

Blood was still flowing out.

She grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialled the ambulance.

The driver of the car went near Shinobu immediately.

"Are you his guardian? Please, take care of him!" he almost yelled.

The poor guy's in a hurry apparently. He handed the woman a check and then went back inside his car, had some water splashed onto his windshield and wiped the blood off of it and drove off woman, at first rejected the money but then the driver has already drove off and said that he didn't know what he has to the poor boy so she should better use the money to fix his troubles, took the money positioned the young man in a recovery position she's read from a hospital magazine , the ambulance came in to vision and all the passers-by stopped to look or stopped to give was carried on a stretcher and was transported to the hospital via lady was still with him.

'What's taking Aikawa-san so long?' Misaki thought.

Akihiko and he have been waiting for her. This is the day Akihiko doesn't mind to be bugged for manuscripts…

A answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Misaki-kun?! Ah, Misaki-kun, I'm heading for the hospital right now, please tell Usami-sensei!" she yelled in to Misaki's ear.

"What happened? Were you caught in an accident?!" Misaki panicked slightly.

"No, no. Someone needed my help and all the people around were just watching him bleed to death. Oh wait! I'll call you later, we've arrived in the hospital!" then she hung up.

Misaki held the phone close for a while before sighing. Glad that the woman was not in trouble, well trouble for herself that is; He put the phone back down.

"Misaki? Who was that?" the great lord asked.

"Ah, Aikawa-san just rung, said she was going to the hospital."

"Why will she go there?"

"She said someone was caught in an accident and needed to be sent to the nearest hospital. I hope the poor guy's not that injured badly." He said looking at Akihiko.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital shortly; Shinobu was then run into the Emergency Room while a bunch of doctors and nurses followed in immediately. A nurse guy told Aikawa to wait while he asked her a few questions (i.e. name, number... etc.).

She tried calling the great silver rabbit.

"What do you want? I'm busy," Akihiko said.

Aikawa's cheeks flushed a little when he heard groaning and yells at the other end of the line.

"Aah. Usami-sensei, I'm not sure if I can collect the manuscripts right now but I promise I'll try." She said in an explaining tone.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't forget to call the office about this, it isn't my fault." The author said, hurrying. They both hung up.

A person (nurse, supposedly) gave Aikawa a thing which happen to looks like a white package inside another white bag thing ans said that is was the patient's belongings.

She peered inside when she opened the bag shirt was folded neatly but was drenched in blood which is still a bit fresh and wet. She cursed the hospital quietly; they should be the one responsible to wash the said clothes of the patient. That's why they're getting paid!

She took a look at the pair of trousers and found the boy's wallet inside.

"Oh great, identification." She told herself.

She opened the wallet up and found his identification card from an academy.

'Shinobu Takatsuki, age: 18" she thought as she read the characters carefully…She thought that rummaging through some stranger's wallet is rude and plainly unacceptable but this was an emergency. She looked for some kind of number, address or whatever, as long as she can contact someone this boy knows.

Then she found it.

A calling card of some Miyagi Yoh and is entitled in Mitsuhashi University.

The Miyagi guy's number was not written there but the number of the university is.

Soon, the doctor came out and looked for the person whose sent the casualty there.

"D-doc." Aikawa greeted, standing up when she saw the said man came out.

"Ah..." the doctor said as they approached each other.

"I'm the one who brought the patient here, unfortunately we're both strangers bu I know how to contact his family." She wasn't sure of what she's saying but she said it anyway.

"Oh, well then, I might as well tell you the case at hand." he introduced.

"Please, do." she said rather too eagerly than expected.

"I'm sorry to say, the patient's suffering from a fracture on his skull... I cannot confirm retrograde amnesia until he has waken up but there is a huge chance of him having so. The patient has lost a huge amount of blood, thus I suppose a puddle of in the accident a while ago, and is currently being given some right now. Actually, the patient's stuck in a comatose, the fracture on his skull caused damage to his hippo camp and further caused a small hemorrhage in the right part of his brain."

Aikawa's eyes widened in shock and horror. The poor boy has a fracture on his skull, caused damage to his brain and hemorrhage, lost a huge amount of blood and may eventually have amnesia. That must be some major hit. There was blood everywhere so maybe it is. Major Bummer.

"Thank you," she sais absently, staring at the paper the doctor handed her earlier.

"C-can I go see him?" she asked, suddenly.

"Yes, but try to keep it down if you wouldn't mind," the doctor told her kindly. And she nodded in return.

She made her way to the room the doctor told her.

When she opened the door, she saw the boy's face finally. She didn't pay much attention to him in his i.d. She was just interested for someone, anyone she can contact. Now she's seeing the real thing.

She observed the boy and felt all the pity in the world for the poor thing on the deathly white hospital bed.

A few minutes later, she asked a nurse to keep an eye on the patient while she was away. Later, she found herself inside a taxi cab heading to the great Usami's place. She gripped the white bag tighter, thinking about the boy again. He was so young. 18. She made her way inside the huge apartment and rang the door bell. Seconds later, a worried Misaki opened the door for her, obviously aware of her identity.

"Aikawa-san!" the boy greeted.

"M-Misaki..." she said, looking like she's carrying the whole world on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Misaki lead her to the couch and let her sit.

Akihiko came down the stairs carrying a thick pad of white paper. He approached the lady and handed her the pad. Misaki, still disturbed by Aikawa's dejected look, repeated his question. Akihiko sat down and listened half-attentively while lighting up a cigarette.

"You know the kid I helped earlier..." she started, placing the bag on the centre table.

"He's just 18. He's in a coma, lost a lot of blood, damaged his brain which caused hemorrhage and may even have amnesia..." she continued.

Misaki's eyes widened. 18 is quite near his age and thinking about someone in the same age suffer so much was quite unhappy.

"What happened?"

"He got hit by a car... rather roughly I might add." she replied. "Really, really roughly."

"Have you contacted his family perhaps, or even a friend?" Akihiko asked. He may not care but he is genuinely disturbed by the idea.

"His family!" she exclaimed "They have to know!"

"Who is this guy? A student?"

Aikawa gave Misaki the stranger's i.d. which she kept in her pocket. Misaki flipped it over , involuntaryily gasped and almost fainted in shock. He turned pale and his eyes were really, really wide...

Takatsuki Shinobu.

18 years of age.

_'Takatsuki-kun's in a coma, Takatsuki-kun's lost a lot of blood, Taktasuki-kun might have amnesia!'_ he thought in horror.

"Misaki? Do you know this guy?"

"Y-yeah..." he lost grip on the i.d.

"T-Takatsuki-kun. He's... He's a friend of mine." he said sadly, head bowing low.

"He's your friend?! Can you contact his family?" Aikawa requested immediately.

"Y-yeah, sure..." he replied blankly.

That evening, Misaki contacted the dean. At first, the dean thought Misaki was kidding him and asked for an adult to confirm his statements until Aikawa talked to Shinobu's father herself. She told the family where to go and they hung up quickly. The three of them followed to the hospital shortly. A few minutes later in Aikihiko's cherry red sports car, they arrived.

Aikawa met Shinobu's family and lead them to Shinobu's room, Akihiko insisted to be left behind while he was trying to purchase from a vending machine. A bit later, he heard familiar voices.

"I thought you had the night shift?"

"Yes, Hiro-san, but senpai allowed me to leave early."

Bingo. He knew right away. He looked at his surroundings for a while and then continued to purchase.

"Akihiko?" he looked and turned around.

"Hiroki."

"What are you doing here?" Hiroki asked while Nowaki and Akihiko exchanged nods.

"We came to visit one of Misaki's friends. Apparently, children these days are so clumsy they end up in accidents. Akihiko explained and then took a sip from his cold coffee.

"Ah. Yes, I did receive reports of a patient from an accident earlier today. Takatsuki Shinobu-kun?" Nowaki assured.

Hiroki's eyes widened a bit.

"Takatsuki Shinobu?"

"Yes." Nowaki said while Akihiko raised his eyebrows.

"That's a big kid, he's the dean's son." he said thoughtfully.

"So I heard."

"Have you told his parents?"

"Yeah, I think so. They made a phone call a while ago."

_'Does kyoju-baka know about this?'_ he thought in a whisper.

"Well then, wish him my best regards." he said finally.

"Wish I can, but I heard he's in a coma."

"What?"

"He's in a coma." he repeated.

A moment of silence was shard briefly.

"Well then, we would be going soon. I'll see you around." Hiroki said.

"Yeah, sure. See you. Kusama-san." he said and followed Aikawa's directions.

Akihiko arrived and sat patiently on the waiting benches outside the room. Inside, Aikawa explained what happened to Shinobu's damages and complications and handed Shinobu's father the check she got earlier. She called the doctor in to explain further. Sinobu's mother was too shocked to even come with them; Shinobu's sister was inside, sobbing quietly while their father talked to the doctor to confirm things. Risako agreed to stay in the hospital while everyone went home. Preparing a mental speech of argument she'd eventually yell at her ex-husband. The guy wasn't even there. She doubts if he even knows what happened to her poor brother.

On the way home, Misaki was awfully quiet which gave Akihiko the idea that they won't get to do their routine that night so instead, started a warm friendly talk, which to Misaki thankfully replied.

That same night, Miyagi was waiting for Shinobu and accidentally fell asleep, possible due to exhaustion. And beer. He didn't care anyway... right?

* * *

Please, again, stay tuned. I'm so eager to write the next chapters and my fingers are truthfully shaking... damn adrenaline rush. Anyway, please read and review. Uh.. I'll check up on this soon to correct any misspelled words and stuff, so I'll get back to you. For now, please enjoy!


	7. Egoist pairing

It had been a tiring day and all Hiroki wanted to do finally is to collapse right onto the bed and sleep through his life... or maybe just the night. Hiroki had just been to the hospital, his illegally attractive young lover called him inhe undoublted followed. Stupid him. He came to the hospital once he's finished with work since his superior was doing a pretty awesome job. It was 5:57 when he left exactly and gone for the hospital. He arrived 17 minutes later, apparently, there was this screw up on the area near the traffic light, he doesn't know, some stupid guy standing on the middle of the street then got hit by a car and then there's blood? Seriously, he doesn't know. Thankfully, the driver of his cab paid no heed much and carried on to the hospital. He never got to see what really happened though cause his cab was heading straight up, he thought the accident was on his right, plus, there were people standing everywhere near the accident so no practical chance... never mind, it's not like that stupid accident can affect his lif or something. Carry on.

He stepped out of the cab, paid the driver, who didn't even say thank you or something, walked the marbled floor towards the entrance of the hospital, asked the lady on the desk or something like that about DR. KUSAMA NOWAKI, sat down and waited for his lover to magically appear, grabbed some lame magazine near a rack on his left and started reading. Typical.

He crossed his legs and continued on lousily flipping the pages over. Magazines are just not his perfect reading-ware. God, he wanted to read one of Akihiko's books right now, the magazines are killing him. He placed it down, looked around for his oh-my-God-I-love-my-perfect-lover. He's been waiting for 2 minutes and 34 seconds now, it's **agony**.

Soon enough, after 30 minutes and a half more of waiting, his god-like lover appeared. Really, your lover calls you in to meet him in his working place, you don't know what to do and thought that _maybe my lover's done with his job and he called me so I could pick him up or something then we'd go home together holding hands while walking through a dark place where no one can see us and then I'd pretend to shiver and he'll give me his jacket and we're still heading home, then we'll arrive safely and we'll eat dinner which he happily cooks for us then we'd have sex all night completely forgetting about the dirty dishes cause my lover's so hot he's like a fallen sex-god and... _gosh! Things just don't turn out to be like that, does it?! Just thinking about this makes Hiroki's face all read with anger. It was pure disappointment. He's just never used to being disappointed by someone especially by his lover. WHY IS HE THINKING ABOUT THOSE THINGS IN THE FIRST PLACE?! It's his fault. He's face calmed down a bit and heaved a sigh. _'I shouldn't be thinking about things like this at all...'_

Nowaki approached the professor and greeted him kindly.

"Hiro-san. Sorry for making you wait, I got something after I dialled you." He smiled.

"Yeah, sure. No problem," he replied. He stood up to return the magazines he took a moment ago and faced his lover.

Nowaki smiled even wider, totally pleased with what's going on. He lead the both of them to his exit and started talking.

"I thought you had the night shift?"

And it goes on. They happen to pass by Bakahiko, though, had a quick chat and then found out that his superior's lover (or _sex slave_, shut up.) is caught in an accident. At first, it was like a major shock, but soon moved on.

The idea was still floating in his mind, disturbing his thoughts. Once the both of them left the hospital, they passed by the same usual pathway to their house. Nowaki noticed Hiroki's behavior. When the both of them are walking home together, the mood would usually be comfortable, silent but comfortable. This time seems to be different. The mood's silent, yes and check, but it's not comfortable. Soon, Nowaki made a move and tried to somehow lighten things up.

"How was your day?"

"Fine, I guess." Hiroki replied absently.

That didn't work out. In times like these, when Nowaki starts off with an opening question, their conversation will jump from here to there, taking it to places and stuff. This time, it's like, _so how's your day?_ and _it's fine now shut up_. It's not the conversation he's hoping for. Not the conversation he's starting to die to have right now. It's just that the mood is like so deadly, it can kill innocent animals. Poor Hiro-san.

Once they were nearing their apartment, Nowaki thought of something and started walking faster, which made Hiroki do the sam unconsciously, and he was pleased. Soon, they found themselves inside the elevator heading for their apartment floor.

Hiroki was staring into space and absently leaned on the walls of the elevator which were nicely done with glass mirrors. So, he leaned, two seconds later and he found his lover soing the same. Nowaki leaned right next to Hiroki on the elevator wall, a few seconds of silence passed and Nowaki bowed his head and watched his hand slowly near Hiroki's. He attentively observed for any reactions but got none, so he proceeded on nearing his lover's hand.

That's when Hiroki felt something warm engulfing his bare hand. It snapped him out of his trance. He looked down, trying to find out who's the obvious jerk touching his hand when he knew who it really was. Who wouldn't? Imagine, you're the only two people in the elevator and someone touched your hand and instantly, you know who's the on touching your hand! It's just common sense! Unless... roaches decide to dominate the whole world, contacted the aliens, bored a whole through the elevator, alien touches his hand and then roaches kidnap Nowaki cause he's hot and all and will ask his orphanage home for 50 million dollars or they'll destroy the whole world starting from the white house to the taj mahal. Yeah, that's insane!

He knew it was Nowaki. First of all, no one would ever dare touch his hand, ok maybe stupid jerks that are willing to be tortured and beated up by a bunch of hard covered books can touch his hand, and that's impossible. He's Kamijou the devil for cyring out loud. Next, Nowaki's the only one permitted to touch any of his body parts, other than him can be blamed for sexual harassment.

That was long.

He blushed, baby pink tinting his cheeks. He looked up to see the face of his young lover. This could be something sneaky. When he saw his lover, nothing's wrong. Infact, his face was so simple looking, no complications whatsoever at all, it's almost next to impossible trying to guess what's he thinking about. So, he returned to his original post and pretended not to notice anything. He squeezed his lover's hand lightly, and Nowaki almost blushed. It was so cute. Unfortunately, the elevator doors started opening up so whatever he was planning to do something romantic cannot be possible inside the elevator anymore. Sorry. He gripped onto Hiroki's hand a little bit tighter, which gave Hiroki the satisfaction cause when he earlier squeezed Nowaki's hand, he though he didn't notice. He held onto Nowaki's tight hold and soon, Nowaki was striding through the floor dragging Hiroki to their apartment. He walked faster, trying to catch up with Nowaki's fast pace.

This was mad! Hiroki's blushing like crazy.

Nowaki opened the door, they both entered, he let go of Hiroki's hand and Hiroki did the same. There were two coat racks on both ends of the door frame. The both of them faced their designated coat rack and started hanging both of their thin jackets on it. They both were in the middle of doing so when Nowaki started something.

"Are you hungry, Hiro-san?"

"mmm... Not really."

They continued what they were doing and hung their clothes. The both of them removed their shoes and aligned it with it's pair and stuff. When Hiroki turned around to face Nowaki, he was met by his hungry wet lips crashing onto his own.

Nowaki was holding both of his shoulders in place while Hiroki's hands were still at his sides at the moment. Nowaki's hand moved up to Hiroki's neck, his other hand at the back of Hiroki's head. He's giving one heck of a wet kiss. It's like, so very wet. Obviously very hungry for Hiroki's mouth. They were kissing so madly, cause Hiroki instantly thought of kissing back, Nowaki had Hiroki, backed up against the cool wall of their apartment entrance. Their heavy breathing through their noses was loud, too. And it only turned them on further. Never breaking the kiss, they moved from their spot, to the next room, the living room. Hiroki, still backed up against the wall, pushed Nowaki as hard as he can onto the other wall so he had _**him**_ backed up against the wall. This time of year, it's very very sporadic to have the one **on top** backed up against the wall. Really, really seldom.

So they were in the living room, still in a massive lip-lock. The surrounds of both of their mouths were glistening with saliva, neither on bothered though. They're lovers, they're sex partners, it was meant to be that way. Nowaki found his hand unbuttoning Hiroki's shirt, hungrily, still **hungrily**, it's all probably in the blood. Hiroki's hands were, in the other hand, running through Nowaki's smooth dark locks. Up and down, left and right. It was so soft, it's almost unbelievable. Nowaki had Hiroki down on the couch. He's on the couch sprawled all over.

Nowaki, sat down next to Hiroki. Hiroki's not sitting on the couch, he was half lying down, half leaning and Nowaki sat down next to him, still giving him a wet kiss. Continuing on unbuttoning Hiroki's shirt, Hiroki had his hands around Nowaki's shirt collar. He started doing the same on Nowaki's shirt. So the both of them were still caught in a wet lip-lock. The room was eerily quiet at the moment, their evident loud, wet kissing noise and their heavy breathing were the only ones heard reverberating inside the whole living room. Nowaki's whit lab gown was discarde already and is found on the floor, about 2 feet away from them to the east. Their skin were starting to swear, too. Once Nowaki was finished unbuttoning his cute lover's shirt, who is now blushing the deepest shade of pink, he started rubbing his hands up and down the sides of Hiroki's body. Soon, they were running up and down Hiroki's torso part, it can almost look like Nowaki is trying to get rid of the sweat by unconsciously wiping his lover with his hands while kissing him senseless.

Once that was cleared, Nowaki's mouth travelled down Hiroki's neck and down to his collar bone where he nips and licks every part. It was utter bliss. Hiroki, feeling the absence oh his lover's tongue inside his mouth, grabbed onto Nowaki's neck while his lover is attacking his neck area with love bites which is now starting to grow small pink areas. Nowaki broke off and kissed Hiroki again. This is such a hot passionate moment, neither one wanted to stop.

Hiroki slightly pushed Nowaki's chest away from him and bowed his head. They both were partially wet already. Nowaki placed his hand on Hiroki's chest and guided his head angle to meet his gaze.

"I don't want to do it here." Hiroki said, eyes on everywhere but his lover and started to flush, **again**, even darker this time.

Nowaki smiled, kissed his lover lightly on his slightl wet cheek, stood up immediately and pulled his lover up. He grabbed onto Hiroki's wrist, threw his shirt which was kind of blocking his lover's chest on the floor, and pulled him into a hungry wet kiss. It's still wet. It's still hungry. Some things just never change. Hiroki, which was hanging from Nowaki's grip on his wrist, stood up to meet his lover's lips. It's like a routine already.

So once again, Nowaki had his hands behind Hiroki's neck and head while Hiroki just tries to keep up with him. They were still in that while moving to their bedroom. Hiroki's hand unconsciously starts rubbing the Nowaki's waist, getting in the heat of the moment. That's Nowaki's heaven. Another utter bliss moment.

_'What's happening?'_ Hiroki thought, eyes shut tightly. Kissing his lover back.

Never has Nowaki exerted any force when it comes to any of their love-making sessions. Never. This time, it's like, Nowaki's too hungry or Nowaki's too eager. Wow. Okay, clearly, **some** things do change.

So they were still trap in an endless cycle of tongue-entrancing, nudging the other's gums or teeth or tongue directly, licking the other's salive trickling down the corner of one's mouth, exchange of slurps and back to tongue-entrancing again, until they got to the bed. Hiroki felt the edge of their bed just behing his knee while Nowaki was already pushing him down gently, this time. Their lips were still connected when Hiroki sat down on the bed, his head tilted up, Nowaki placed his knee on the middle of Hiroki's legs and then pushed his lover even lower so he can lie down now.

The both of them didn't notice how the sun's gone down already. They aren't aware that it's 6:53 in the evening, too. So, Hiroki was starting to slowly lean his upper body down to rest on the surface of their bed, while of course, still in a massive wet lip-lock. Nowaki, again, was sliding his hands up and down Hiroki's body, while Hiroki, starting to get eager fumbles with the button and zipper of Nowaki's pants. It's been way too long.

Nowaki, on the other hand, though, refuses, for the first time, to let Hiroki have his way with him, which is the _get-on-with-THAT-already _way. He stops massaging and nipping on Hiroki's lower lip and starts to lick the saliva off of Hiroki's mouth-corners. Then he moves his mouth-muscle down Hiroki's jaw, which he licks repetitively and sucks on areas of it lightly, then he moves it down Hiroki's neck, moving his mouth left and right, this time, to get all the areas covered with something _Nowaki_. He bit Hiroki's adam's apple lightly and sucks on it, again. Then comes his tongue rolling down on both of Hiroki's clavicles. He bit on his right collar bone, a little harder than the both of them expected. Hiroki's breath hitched a little. He inhaled a small amount of air sharply before exhaling again and held on to Nowaki's head and shoulder.

So Nowaki was bitting on his collar bones, so what? He wanted the whole thing to be over quickly. He really did. So he placed both of his hands on the side of Nowaki's head, guided it to come closer to his. He really needed this to get over with. Nowaki gave in. He let Hiroki's hands to bring his head close to Hiroki. Hiroki's lips met his for a while, looked him in the eye for like, 3 seconds, and then smashed his lips to his lovers, again. Then they were both in the cycle again.

Hiroki, tried to remove Nowaki's pants again by fumbling with his pants-buttons-and-zippers. Nowaki got the idea. It's just not gonna work this time, sorry. He grabbed Hiroki's wrists and placed his hands over his shoulders. Soon, the both of them found Nowaki's tongue travelling down Hiroki's body. His tongue was back again on his clavicles. Nipping, sucking, it was a continuous process of just that for a good minute. Okay, so they were on that again. Hiroki, which has nothing to do better anyway, caressed his lover's back and shoulders, almost like giving him a massage or something close to that. It's the only thing he can do, why stop?

The window on their wall was starting to loose light, they did notice. Nowaki stopped for a brief second and turned their night light on, which is unfortunately on the other side of the room. He came back, sliding down Hiroki's body and kissing the small areas of skin again, giving tingling sensations running up and down Hiroki's body. The room's atmosphere became more comfortable with their night light on than the room absolutely pitch dark. The room's giving in an inviting aura. The few furniture inside were in their best colours. Hiroki looked at the room for a while and noticed how things in it gave something completely unnecessarily needed. It's so ironic. It's like, the things in the room are so not needed in the moment right now, but when he imagined the things out of the room, and the room was totally empty except for the both of them and their bed, something in his head demanded the things' presence. It's crazy. He's going crazy. Nowaki should carry on already. He needed him. Seriously, right now.

Nowaki, this time sliding his tongue even lower down Hiroki's body, licked and sucked with more force. He was trying to cut down on the biting. But he can't. So he licked, sucked and bit on Hiroki's tender flesh which is now giving pick shades on the portions where Nowaki's very energetic tongue landed. Which was every where. So Hiroki's body was starting to show of pink areas darker than his already turning pink body. It's sweaty, too. Which gave more enthusiasm on Nowaki's tongue. The energetic muscle of the very attractive man was found rolling down Hiroki's belly. It's near. Thank God. He nipped on the skin a little before sucking for a while on it.

God, Hiroki's hands were starting to clutch on Nowaki's shoulders rather tightly. None of them knew if Nowaki's sadistic or masochistic. Really. Nowaki, brought his lips back on Hiroki's rightfully ones. He can notice how Hiroki's lack of action irritated his lover.

"Please." Hiroki mumbled out of the blue. They stopped trying to swallow each others' tongues by then and Hiroki's forehead was resting on Nowaki's shoulder. They were shiny. It kind of looked like they were made of wax with water trickling down their bodies. Hiroki, started to tightly wrap his legs around Nowaki's waist and begged mentally. Nowaki wrapped his arms around Hiroki, his lover did the same, and supported both of their weights while he fixed their position on the bed. They started kissing again, this time, more passion, less force. Hiroki refused to let go of his tightly gripped Nowaki-waist and just kissed his lover back the same way his lover did.

Nowaki gave up. He can never be against his lover's demands. Never. Even if he was dying to, he'd never go against it. So he undid his pants while kissing his Hiro-san. Hiroki, on the other hand, noticed his lover's actions. He started to feel a bit guilty. What if Nowaki wanted to try something new? What if he wanted to take things slowly? There are so many what if's and I'm such an idiot's swirling and twirling in his head.

Then he made a decision. He is not going to ruin Nowaki's plans tonight. That's it. It's final and he's serious. Pushed Nowaki back lightly, Nowaki let go of his lips and looked into Hiroki's eyes. Hiroki looked back and saw the worry, the confusion and a slight shock in his lover's majestice dark blue orbs which looked like swatted ink in the room right now. He pushed him over and on Nowaki's back. Right now, Nowaki can be found **under** Hiroki.

Hiroki, with much grace, met his lover's lips again, when he felt Nowaki kissing back, he started to gently chew on Nowaki's lower lip. That should hold him down. He moved his mouth down and licked Nowaki's jaw. He did the same things Nowaki did to him a while ago. He didn't really know how this **doesn't** interrupt Nowaki's previous plans and he was screaming that it did in his head, but it's already happening. Neither one of them can disapprove now. And that's what he likes the most. So he continued.

On the other hand, Nowaki was feeling everything. From the movements of his lover's tongue to the amount of force he applied to it when gliding. His eyes started to close down slowly, feeling the exact relaxation he is in dire need of right now. Hiroki continued with his ministrations on Nowaki's upper body. That's it when it came to Nowaki's belly part. His pants were half-way undone. It's already exposing his underwear which had a bulge in it.

The both swallowed hard. Nowaki thought if Hiroki's going to give him one. Hiroki thought if he was going to give his lover one. Instead, completely drugged by his senses and the heat of the moment, Hiroki breathed on the bulge while completely undoing Nowaki's pants. The hot moisture accompanied by his breath heated Nowaki's already turned on bulge. Soon enough, Hiroki started biting and nipping on the bulge through Nowaki's underwear. At this point, Nowaki started breathing heavily and gave involuntary jerks on Hiroki's mouth. There were low sounds coming from Nowaki that turned Hiroki on further.

_'What the heck. Come on.'_ Hiroki thought to himself.

Nowaki's pants have long been discarded and it had Hiroki's hands gliding up and down both of his thighs. Hiroki's hand caressed the inner parts of Nowaki's thighs up till he felt the bulge again. Nowaki, who is now suffering enthusiastically had his hands on Hiroki's head, gently, not forceful. Hiroki, had his fingers hanging from the hem of Nowaki's boxer, pulled it down to reveal a very angry and stiff organ begging for release. He licked the precum off of the tip and bit on the whole head lightly.

It was torture. Nowaki was gritting his teeth, he really wanted release. Really, really badly. He let go of Hiroki's head and gripped on the bed sheets instead, afraid of hurting his lover. He didn't open his eyes, though. He's there to savour the moment, not witness it.

So, Hiroki was sucking on his lover's cock, nipping and biting on it ocassionally. He started pumping on the organ gently, as if giving the base a massage, anything just to quicken his lover's release. He's never really been up to these kinds of activities with his lover's organ. Soon enough, the moment the both of them were silently praying for, happened already. And it wasn't even messy. That's good. Hiroki's not a huge fan of messy releases. He swallowed everything and kissed his lover again. Nowaki felt his lover's weight on his body, and soon his lips on his, he kissed him very, very passionately and thanked him lightly, kissing him on his forehead.

Tonight, the both of them didn't feel like doing the **thing** that's supposed to happen, but what the heck? The both of them were contented and that's just that. Nowaki has his hands playing with his lover's hair while kissing him.

3 minutes later, they were again, kissing while getting to the bathroom. Nowaki had his lover's pant off and his lover backed up against the wall. They entered the bath room together, engaged in a wet lip-lock (french kiss, really.), got into the shower, turned the shower on, and continued their love-session. Okay, **now** they feel like doing the **thing** that's supposed to happen. You know, minds change.

* * *

hahaha!! I hope I did a good job on this one. It took me a lot of sweat and guts to watch really crazy videos just to have the inspiration to do this. lol! Please read and review. stay tuned for the next chappie. Please forgive me for the very short blow-job (can't believe I used that term) scene. I'm not really comfortable writing it, PLUS, I don't know anything more about it than the ones I wrote. -- I didn't get that myself so try reading twice. ANYWAY, I'D LIKE TO THANK THE REVIEWERS WHO **REVIEWED. Thanks a lot, guys.!** If anything's wrong with this chapter, I'll check on it some time later. I did this one on one sitting. lol! 2 hours and 2 minutes. haha. thanks again.


	8. Cut through

The next morning, Miyagi woke up in the same place. The blessed couch. He looked around. Shinobu doesn't seem to be at home. Then he looked at the clock.

It hit him. Hit him hard.

Hangover. That is.

He got a grip on the side of his head and felt like his brains were pumping. It was excruciatingly painful.

Despite his annoying, unnecessarily early hanogver (and additional high temper), the great Miyagi Yoh, told himself that he was still young enough to work with a hangover. He got up the couch, stretched some muscles, went to the bathroom, took a warm shower, grabbed a towel from the rack and wiped himself dry, went to their bedroom to get a fresh set of clean clothes to wear (just his usual typical everyday wear), grabbed a quick snack from the refreigerator before completely leaving for his job. He did all of those whilst experiencing great pain and agony with is hangover and all. This is one majestic man. But he forgot something, again.

24 minutes of close-to-reckless driving, he staggered along the way to his office, he calls it _my unfortunate second home_. He opened the door and stepped in, meeting the annoyed face of his assistant, Kamijou Hiroki. He sighed, just got blew by a sudden attack inside his brain which told him to grip his head, greeted the professor sheepishly while pretending that nothing's hurting him, and finally sat down on his chair, rolled it over to his desk and continued to suffer. He placed his elbows on his desk and buried his head in between them while still having that tight grip. He started murmuring comforting words to himself, just to let his mind wander off so the pain would hopefully lessen. He thinks he can fool his own head. What a guy.

It's about time when Kamijou lightly threw a worthless book at his leg.

"Oi, what's wrong with you? You look like you're giving birth." He teased, hoping that would somehow lighten the mood up. He can notice how stupid yet in-pain his superior is looking like.

Miyagi raised his head slightly and replied.

"I think I'm having a hangover." he said stupidly.

"Yeah, I figured."

Kamijou returned to his original place and started to do his job again. Making his poor superior think that his assistant doesn't care if he's dying in the inside there, much less having a massive hangover.

"Hey."

"What? I'm busy." Kamijou answered back rolling off from on portion of the office to the other, stacking some papers, pressing buttons on his laptop, fixing some books, he's annoyed. Like that would change.

"I need you to take over my morning classes."

Kamijou threw a book at him, not that hard covered, not that thick either.

"Please?... Come on!"

Kamijou threw another worthless book at him, slightly harder and slightly thicker than the first book.

"What the hell?-!" he missed the second shot.

He got up and had gotten thrown at again. But this time, it's a bottle of water and some pain-killing pills, he supposed.

He looked at his hands, which were holding the said items his assistant just threw at him, and asked Kamijou.

"Sir, you call those pain-killers, ok? What you're going to do is to open the pack, take the pill, place it in your mouth, open the bottle of water, drink the water and swallow the damned pills. You get it?" he explained annoyed. Seriously, annoyed. He just can't believe this guy. He's having a hangover and that idea told him to expect a much more serious Miyagi, but no. He's got a hangover and he's still childishly stupid.

"Ok." Miyagi said. Afraid of further angering his poor assistant.

Kamijou released a huff and continued his work. Then an idea came to mind. He turned his chair to face Miyagi and watched him swallow the drug up, completely following his orders.

"By the way, I thought you're not going to attend today." He inquired.

"And why in the hell would I do that?"

He sighed. Let's just be light on him, the poor guy's having a hangover and his lover's in the hospital. This may be some real pain. Kamijou massaged his temples for a while and then faced his superior again.

"You're drunk so you probably won't remember."

"Remember what?"

Poor guy, he's trying to forget how his lover's got hit by a car.

"Never mind, I don't want to increase that damage in your head."

"What?"

Okay, that's just annoying. To heck if he's suffering, he's annoying and annoying people should rightfully just suffer.

"That that Takatuki guy is in the hospital! For Christ's sake, old man!"

"What?"

"Your. Lover. Is. In. The. Hospital. Now I don't care if you're hurting, you're irritating me and that's what you deserve!"

Kamjou gave a huff and turned around to work again, started to staple those papers a little louder and harder than usual.

Miyagi was dumbfounded. He just stared off into space where his eyes were lst landing. He stayed like that for a good 34 seconds. His lover's in the hospital? Shinobu? How can Shinobu be in the hospital? His brows furrowed and he thought it off. To hell with his bloody hangover. His lover's in the hospital and he didn't even know why.

His chest started to give off a painful sensation. There was a sharp twist in there that's like burrowing a hole through him. It's really really painful. It's painful enough for him to forget how much agony his hangover brought him. This was new. He was unconscious when he plopped back down onto his chair again. He looked around, seeming like he's looking for something. He's eyes keep on landing on things. He thought himself that he was going crazy. I don't know, all he felt was an abnormal thumping and twisting in his chest and that unexplainable desire to wreck things. He's starting to sweat.

He looked at Kamijou's back for a second before being hit by a random idea that suddenly came out out of nowhere. So, he thought that he's in sure dillema last night, acting like a complete bastard cause he WAS aware of his lover being in an accident, and being the bastard that he is, decided to drink all his sorrows away and now he's pretending to forget all that's happened cause he's drunk last night and he thinks that that reason is reasonable enough, who said this guy's stupid? He completely got what his assistant was thinking. So, he decided to play along.

"So, how'd you know he's in the hospital?" trying to acquire much more details by indirectly asking for it, he just hoped Kamijou didn't notice.

Kamijou, in sheer agitation, turned around, heaved a sigh louder than expected and decided to reply. Let's give his stupid superior a break. He ran a hand through his hair and looked his superior straight in the eye.

"Last night, I met a friend of mine, (he) said they were visiting that guy. I heard from Nowaki that he's got hit by a car." He looked at his lower right. Feeling all the regret of telling him how things were were already crashing down on him for an unknown reason. He left the part out about Shinobu in a comatose.

Miyagi's eyes widened for a bit, an unconscious hand was brought up to cover his mouth for a while. Kamijou huffed again and then turned back to attend to his work. Miyagi's eyes were randomly landing on random things again. Beads of cold sweat was forming and sliding down the side of his face.

He wasn't aware when his hands grew cold, it just shifted to his side again when he stood up slowly.

"What hospital is he in?" he asked, voice slightly shaking. He wasn't convinced that he's feeling **everything** right at the moment. He was expecting more of it when the massive desire to see Shinobu hit him square in the face. It's top priority right now. He can't think of anything else but to go and see that bratty guy. His mind goes blank for a second which seems very, very impossible, and then goes working again.

Kamijou gave his answer right away and when he turned around to look at his superior and interrogate him more, he found no one else but himself inside their office. He sighed. This day was just starting and it looks like it's going to be a long one. He stood up and took the superior's teaching paraphernalia and headed to the professor's morning class. He was already expecting the dumbarse to **not **even attend school today so he was mentally prepared to do the professor's uncovered work for him.

Miyagi went of in a dash on the hallways to the exit of the literature building. He was in no perfect state to come and run on the hallways like an innocent kid cause his mind was wandering off and all that's inside his head is to **go see that brat**. He almost bumped on someone when he recognized who it was. His eyes widened. For real.

"Sir." he bowed.

The dean nodded/bowed back. There was no hiding that sorrow in both of their eyes. The dean gave an exasperated sigh and looked at Miyagi straight in the eye. After a few quiet moments, he patted Miyagi's shoulder and carried on with his job and headed to the opposite direction of where he was going.

Miyagi took that as a sign of affirmation so he looked behind him to see the dean and then continued to dash off. He arrived at the area where his car was parked, entered his car and started the engine almost immediately. Almost forgetting about his seatbelt, he went to the hospital.

It took Miyagi exactly 18 minutes to get to the hospital. Safely, mind you. He raced to get to the lady behind the counter-like desk and asked for _Takatsuki Shinobu's room number. The lady gave him the room number immediately cause he looks so deranged to see the patient._

He took 6 flights of stairs to get to Shinobu's room. Beads of cold sweat just keep on sliding down his neck and the sides of his face. He found Shinobu's room and got a hold of the door knob. He swallowed hard. He can already see the patient's feet covered in white sheets through the glass window of the door. His brows were furrowing with worry. He wants to see his lover so badly right now but his feet were seemingly glued to the floor. Super Monster Glue, that is.

His hand was shaking, evident with the door knob shaking as well. He made up his mind 2 minutes later when something caught his ear. Yes, he heard something. A voice.

"What are you doing here?" it said.

He looked at his right and found the voice's possessor. There was an uncomfortable atmosphere lingering in the air where Miyagi and the person stood. It was not pretty.

* * *

Again, I'll find sometime to edit this when I have some. Uh.. in the previous chapter, please note that I didn't use the words seme or uke there cause I just don't want to use them. You might think that hey you're supposed to use seme for Nowaki and uke for Hiroki, yes, I know that. Anyway, read and review please. Thanks for reading!! Thanks for the support! Thanks for the reviews! Thanks for the reviewers. lol. Enjoy!


	9. Not so much after all

Miyagi stood there frozen. Oh great. Just what he needed. Another avalanche chasing him. His eyes returned to normal size as soon as he has thought of something to say.

"What are you doing here?" the voice repeated.

"I'm not deaf. And by the way, isn't it obvious I'm trying to visit your brother?" He replied rudely.

Risako huffed and held the plastic bag in her hands tighter, annoyed. He looked at Miyagi directly, with slit-eyes, which by the way, means _shoo_ to Miyagi.

A long series of seconds passed them with silence. This was agitating Miyagi to the core. He was almost desperate to see his Shinob-chin right now, and someone from above grants him his sister's annoying presence to bug him and suspend his meeting with the brat. Great. A little help like that was just the perfect thing he totally needed right now. NOT.

He ran a hand through his inky black hair before completely facing his ex-wife. He smiled a little, not his usual annoying grin, but a real smile. Risako smiled back a little. The atmosphere between them slowly but surely lightening up. H e approached her and took the bag from her hands, a sign that could explain his very rare gentleman-ess. Actually, when you're just a normal I-don't-know-anything-about-these-people-I-see-right-now kind of passerby at the moment, an idea of them being lovers will pop in your mind and you're going to be like _Oh my gosh, you kind of people should just get a room and do all the lovey dovey in there while some people outside can live normally _because you're not involved in a relationship right at the moment. Risako gently let go so she could let Miyagi carry the bag for her, she looped an arm around his arching elbow and lead the both of them to her brother's room.

For a second there, everybody's (who happens to witness Miyagi and Risako's meeting) thoughts could somehow end up like _Oh man, this looks like a bloody war, let's get out of here._ Well, that's just normal, because everytime Risako or Miyagi greets each other, it will always start from something that can be considered harsh and everything. That's just their gifted way of showing each other that they're relationship is bizzarely as friends (and so to people who may actually be present when they meet, they want to show everybody that kind of attitude, too).

Miyagi's arms started shaking violently again. Which to where Risaki unseemingly didn't even notice. Wow, that's strange. Miyagi kept on swallowing lumps in his throat and a few beads of sweat started rolling down his neck making his collar damp in some areas. Risako opened the door quietly and let Miyagi in, she removed the loop which was her arm from Miyagi's arm and let him sit down on one of the two chairs near the glass window. Miyagi placed the plastic bag on top of the table near him and refused to look at the person on the hospital bed with tubes and machines connected to him. He sighed heavily.

He scolded himself silently, this was his chance for heaven's sake. He felt the same thing when he was standing outside the door with shaking hands. It was shameful to admit that he kind of felt guilty about this whole accident with Shinobu thing. It's a good thing Risako was busy with other things so she wasn't really paying attention to what Miyagi is doing, or Miyagi directly, right now.

Miyagi looked up and slowly brought his gaze to Shinobu's feet which were apparently covered with the white bed sheets, he travelled further up to Shinobu's legs to his waist until he finally saw Shinobu's resting pale hand. He has to admit, Shinobu looks fair even without being in a hospital, like ivory, but right now, his skin goes from ivory white to deathly pale. He can almost see Shinobu's veins beneath his skin. Then he noticed how a tube with a sharpe end that was obviously dugged onto his skin deeply. He found out that it was clear fluid, travelling from a bag hanging onto a pole stand, down to a tube and into Shinobu's veins.

He looked away. That's one. He wondered how many more of these things can be connected to him. After a short while, he returned to his previous task of looking at Shinobu when Risako's voice cut through the picture.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?"

He looked up to see Risako's worried face and he quickly replied with a nod.

"Watch over him for a while, I forgot something. I'll be right back." She said as she left. The door closing immediately.

He swallowed a good 3 lumps in his throat before standing. He sighed, he still didn't look at Shinobu. It's almost too painful for him. The knot in his chest has again gotten tighter since he saw his lover's pale hand. He stalked quietly over to Shinobu, still without looking, only focusing on his strides. This was his chance to have at least what he thought of as something like a private meeting, only, Shinobu has to be unconscious and such in a hospital bed. Sigh.

He gulped. Got rid of the sweat that was moistening his neck. He looked up and his gaze landed on Shinobu's even paler face. His eyes widened for a bit there before he finally processed what's in his line of sight. His skin started releasing cold beads of sweat yet again, his skin started to grow cool, soon he catches his breath for a while. It was actually stressing him. He didn't know if he was so worried he's starting to give off abnormal signs or he just can't bare Shinobu in his sight.

After 4 seconds, he turned away sharply. He shut his eyes deliberately when a tear slid down his face, unbeknownst to him. It's just a single drop so no worries. He didn't dare look back at Shinobu's face again. He just stood there as still as possible before his hand crept slowly. He stopped. He just leaned onto Shinobu's bed side, resting both of his hands on it. He breathed a sigh. He still can't get this over his head. Hell, he thinks this can take a while or so. He tried to look at Shinobu's face again.

He got there. He was looking at Shinobu's face, he leaned in closer and that's when he realized something attatched onto Shinobu's entrances for his respiratory system. There was this hospital equipment covering his nose and mouth that was later connected to an oxygen tank via tube-thing. A resuscitation mask, he has guessed. It's devastating. He heaved a heavy sigh once again. He noticed how Shinobu's brows were furrowed into a worry look. Gosh, even when he's resting (suffering unconsciously), he's still not in a relax-mode. That just made it harder for him to accept.

This time, though, he sticked to his motives. He came to the hospital to see his lover and not to be dumb coward that would just stand guard 2 feet away from him. He slowly moved his hand from it's stable base to Shinobu's hand. He reluctantly reached out his fingers to somehow, touch the young man's. He blinked quickly. Then a message from his brain just told his hand to grab Shinobu's quickly.

It seems a bit crazy. Inside his head, there were thoughts of touching his unconscious lover's hand quickly, not quickly or don't even touch it at all duelling over his sane control. It's scary, kind of. He twitched an eye and then just made up his mind to touch it quickly. Though, first thing's not always the best to pick, for what happened next scared him and made his heart skip a beat. Shinobu's hand twitched back and that made him think this hurt him. He almost forgot the needle that was deeply punctured into his vein. He quickly retrieved his hand back to his side and quietly regretted even thinking about touching his Shinobu-chin.

In a time like this, calling the guy on the bed _his _or_ Shinobu-chin_ seemed plainly wrong. He backed off. He stared at him fully. Now he understood. No more complications. No more confusing thoughts floating in his mind. He finally understood. He thought off while staring at Shinobu's fast pace of breathing evident with the quick rise and fall of his chest.

He got drunk and told Shinobu crazy half-true things. For some obvious reason, this just deliberately heightened Shinobu's kept sorrow and depression. To a fact, this maybe the reason why Shinobu got hit. It may not be some kind of suicide attempt but it's painfully obvious that **that** has some kind of connection to the accident.

He wasn't counting, but he's half-sure he already heaved a number-above-ten sighs. And that thought just made him sigh another one more. He blamed himself one-sidedly. If Shinobu's awake right now, he'd probably say something like _it's your fault I got hit!_ and he'd go_ Yes, I know. I'm guilty as charged. Now, can we go back to the usual?_.

Speaking of that, he wondered when will Shinobu wake up. He told himself to wear a leash and hold himself back until his sister comes and he'll just have to ask her when as if he has another option... unless, he can go straddle Shinobu and force him to wake up against his unconscious little will. Yeah, but once again, he picks the first thought.

That series of thinking made his head clear up and calm down a bit. Right at that very moment, the door clicked open and revealed a damsel who is labelled as_ Shinobu's sister which is my ex-wife_ in his head. It's a good thing he'd already back off of Shinobu's space and was now near the chair where he was sitted a while ago.

"Hey, sorry I took so long."

"When will he wake up?" completely ignoring Risako's greeting.

"Well, obviously, all of us are unsure of that. He's in a coma, what do you expect?" She continued to prepare things like food and stuff next to Shinobu.

This made his nth sigh of the day. After his eyes have widened for a bit there. He's just never that surprised of things or he's just not that expressive.

"What?" he said stupidly.

"Right, and that brings me back on why you let my brother fool around. Isn't he staying with you?" Risako asked, calmly furioused.

"What?"

"Of course you don't know my brother's in a coma, that's why you're asking when's he waking up, right? And that's explainable cause you didn't even know he got in an accident in the first place."

That kind of smacked some guilt onto his face, and it's all splattered like raw eggs.

"Yeah, I... I was still at work." he lied.

"Yeah right." obviously not believing him, she replied.

She kind of thought to let him go, shameful but she had a conscience too. Miyagi's feeling all guilty about this, add some depression, they all are. So why not make peace, not war? This time, she heaved a sigh. She gave Miyagi a cup of coffee before sitting down on the other chair.

For a second there, Miyagi thought they were going to have a long talk about guilt and shame but was proven wrong when Risako just sat there and drank her coffee quietly while she read a magazine. Okay, that didn't turn out wrong. Right. No, wrong, cause that moment is in favor of him, and right, cause usually, Risako will throw a tantrum, just like her cute little brother. That's just stupidly crazy. Really.

* * *

Hey, I'll update soon! I promise. So far, I'd like to thank my reviewers again. Your support makes me stronger. haha!! Thank you!! Enjoy this chapter please. Also, I'm available for suggestions, if you want something much more angsty than this, just tell me and I think I can squeeze that in. For now, I'm still thinking of depressing ways to make Miyagi feel depressed over his depression. Thanks!


	10. Make the matters more complicating: ok

That night, Miyagi called in to the dean. It's obviously obvious enough that he's going to ask for a temporary leave. The dean, being really, really sympathetic (half-knowing, Miyagi must be in real depression and dismay right now because of what happened to his son, kind of understood what's in the situation at hand), gave him permission. Nobody knew when will the young man wake up so Miyagi asked for a good 5-month leave. It's long, he knew, but he has a heart, too. This was partly his fault and he's actually giving in, for the blame. Who knew.

After calling the great dean that he has been working for, obviously, he dialled in Kamijou's number. He was surprised for a good second when Kamijou told him that he knew he was probably going to have a leave so Kamijou told him that he's already looking for someone as a substitute. Miyagi nodded stupidly before hanging up. Good.

Now, all he has to do is... wait, he's written a mental list.

_Call Risako, Buy some groceries that should be good for at least a week, do his laundry, iron his clothes, take a bath, NOT to touch his death-sticks or the ashtray or his lighter and then sleep._

He followed his own stupid orders stupidly except the last one. He cursed himself lightly before setting the damned stick down and gone to bed.

The next day came in a rush. He entered Shinobu's room with his new found (slightly unacceptable) confidence. Risako wasn't there and he thought she's gone working non-stop. He closed the door lightly, afraid of making any kind of noise, mostly because, if ever Shinobu would wake up by that stupid reason, he's just going to freeze there on the spot making him look more like a jerk. He laughed, unconsciously, thinking that that simple creak of the door or click of the door will be able to wake him up. That would be great, really. If ever, that was possible.

He sat down on his previously used chair after dragging it quietly to Shinobu's bed side. He relaxed his tense muscles right after. He leaned behind to relax his back but somehow found himself just sitting, not leaning, just sitting.

It was stupid, really. How can the dean or Risako work so normally? No, slash that. The dean looks sad. His mom was probably still depressed, sikes! She's never even been in the hospital to see her own son just because of her depression. But, Risako seems pretty normal. It was mentally hurting him (emotionally, he just doesn't want to admit it), to think that one of his family members got in an accident and is in a comatose, and here he is working normally for money. Well, no one can blame no one. He was wrong by the first idea. First of all, all the family members that he knew the existence of would only sum out two people. His mom. And, his Dad. Okay, that was wrong again. That should have triggered the idea of depression even more nearer to him. He's so stupid. He slapped his cheek lightly, only to cause a temporary pink mark on his cheek before fading away anyway. If ever one of his family members (which would only just be his mom or his dad) was in a comatose because of an accident, he won't work for money anymore. Which is stupid, how the hell would he pay the hospital evnetually later? That's the wrong thing there. But how the hell would he be able to look after him/her in the hospital when he's working for their very own sakes. Sigh. That's where he comes in. Well, in regards with the Takatsuki family. They should be thankful. To him. They should know that. What if he wasn't involved in Shinobu's life? Of course that would trigger problems for the Takatsuki's. But. He was just wrong again. A willingful willing member would be willing enough to willingly look after him. Hell, they were rich, they could even stop working now.

To top it all off, Miyagi didn't make any sense. If he was going to start a new idea, which he will be mentally debating on, it will just get back and return to hit him like a boomerang he threw once at an old lady when she wasn't looking. It's like a continuous cycle of (Miyagi) self-insulting by Yoh Miyagi himself. Really.

He sighed. First sigh of the day. He ran a hand through his hair before thinking of new ideas that wouldn't bore him to death while he was waiting for someone dear to him to wake up in the hospital where he was in. Get it? Before his hand finished running across the back of his head, just before it left and cut the connection with his inky black tresses, his eyes landed on the unconscious figure on the bed. No difference really.

He still can't get the highly needed stamina or strenght he needed highly to look at Shinobu fully. Sure he can look at Shinobu. He can look at his covered body or his pale ashen face. Sure, those things can practically be easy for a normal guy. The problem is, he isn't one of the normal guys. When he looks at Shinobu, or any part of him to be exact, there will be this kind of force that will somehow push something through his chest and into him (literally), that will initiate some kind of painful vibration which will torture him for who-knows-how-long. It isn't exactly like that. But he can assure you, there was genuine pain seeping through him just by looking at Shinobu.

After 5 seconds of thinking of self strenght and stuff. He looks up to meet Shinobu's frail form. Obviously, tubes and needles were still punctured deep into his arms and hands. He's still wearing the oxygen mask he saw yesterday. There were still noisy machines surrounding the head of his bed. He's still pale. He's still deathly pale. He's being stupid again. Why is he even taking notice of these things? Is he like recording differences like some kind of 13-year-old stuck in a biology lab observation class? He's not. So, why do this? He smacked himself. Instead of having knowledge about Shinobu's state of condition, he's just like unconsciously increasing the amount of pain more than the supposed amount. There was this sharp twisting in his chest again and he looked away abruptly.

He shouldn't be doing this anyway, right. He's there to look after Shinobu. Which just hits him in th head again for the nth time. He's there to look after Shinobu. Which involves looking, _looking_. The guy who invented the term _looking after_ can sometimes be called stupid just like that time. Why not just, _take care_ or _be there for_? The whole world's just against him now, huh?

He sat back and relaxed. Relax. He commanded his brain to relax the bloody hell. Instead, when everything surrounding him grew quiet, cut through of course the machines around the head of Shinobu's bed which likely seems much more important than his own presence right now, he heard his heart. Literally. That did not help him hold himself down and try to relax. It's the complete opposite. It's so loud, he can even hear it with the annoying machines' noises around. Gosh. He must be more worried than he imagined. He clutched his shirt in one hand while trying to calm his body down. He felt his heart beating fast through his clenched shirt. What the hell is happening?

Even when he knew he's more likely relaxing, thus sitting in one corner doing nothing, he's not exactly relaxing. That idea just made things much more complicated in his seemingly combusting little head. His brain felt like it was thumping inside his skull. It's freaking pounding onto his skull! And it's inside. Things just got worse when his heartbeat took off like 100 beats a minute. It's very scary. It's like his body's acting to it's own accord. Then he started releasing cool sweat drops again which moistened his shirt slightly.

He couldn't take it, seriously. He stood up and walked over to the glass window slash wall. He stared off into space while still clutching onto his shirt like a lost littly boy. He wiped his sweat off of his neck and forehead. He sighed, second, and looke back to where Shinobu was. It's really agitating him when he can't even look normal when he looks at Shinobu. Sure, he felt sorrow and stuff but he just couldn't understand what the hell is wrong with him because he can't even last 10 seconds looking at Shinobu. Confusion was starting to make his thoughts sway back and forth in his head. He release his shirt and ran the same hand through his hair again. He looked away, that's a complete 6 second. He sighed stupidly feeling contented that he can now look at Shinobu for a good 6 seconds. He sat back down.

That idea just got tossed in his mental stupid-ideas-trash-bin. That's utterly stupid. Come on. 6 seconds? Looking at Shinobu? Haha, that's just stupid, even for a guy like himself. He's not looking at Shinobu for 6 seconds. Or much likely, that 6 seconds of looking isn't even counted in his records. He's not actually looking at Shinobu directly, as in, he's looking at Shinobu indirectly. He was just kidding with himself. It's a complete lie, not some stupid idea. Wow. Has he suddenly gone crazy? Here he is in a _friend_'s hospital room, sitting right next to him, and then suddenly, he goes off talking to his own brain and then even more suddenly, accuses his own ideas as crazy little ideas. He stood up again. He just couldn't get a solid grip on the ground when he's sitted on that chair.

He glared viciously at the innocent little chair. Deciding to do something not boring (which was what he was trying to do since he got there), he called Kamijou. He;s not making any sense here. Why in the world would he call someone who is obviously covering up his job for him which would mean that someone would be painfully busy? Why? Really. And then it felt like he wanted to smack his own face right then and there.

It's clear now, he's suddenly experiencing symptoms of the likes of being stupid and crazy right at the moment he arrived at Shinobu's hospital room alone. It looks like Shinobu's accident, brought up a number of stupid ideas hitting Miyagi right on the face and signs of utter self-destruction. Great.

* * *

Haha, obviously, I was just buying more time to make the next happenings a little more exciting for you. haha!! Sorry for this chapter, I sincerely apologize, if you don't get it, then ok. haha!! Thanks for reading! Please R&R and if you ever say something in your review like _this doesn't even make any sense_ or the likes of that, I just wanna say,** yeah, I know. **haha, thanks again everyone, if you find any mistakes in here, I want to let you know that I'd be checking on those soon, apparently, I still don't have the time even if it's vacation already.** Readers, I'd like to hear (or read) what you think of this chapter? Seriously. What did you understand about this. I'd really like to know!! (^_-)//**


	11. surely looks like a diary

It's been 3 weeks now, and he spent his days walking back and forth across Shinobu's room. So far, he can look at his lover now. He can accept the obvious fact that he's involved in causing Shinobu to be in the accident which is better off forgotten by both parties. He can accept the fact that he's partly the reason why so many painfully punctured needles with connecting tubes of unkown (to him) chemicals and a blood pack on Shinobu's skin. He can accept that Shinobu's being deathly pale because of him. Because he's kind of the culprit responsible for this very dangerous accident because he caused the depression withing Shinobu which ignited bigger troubles because he just couldn't help being imaginingly humiliated, thinking that other people's opinions matter more than the plain innocent young love his lover was showing him. Yeah, he gets it now. And it only took him like, a week to do that. That's a new personal best, even for him. He suddenly felt proud.

So, once again, for the 11th time that morning, he looked at Shinobu and whispered to himself comforting words such as _you're so stupid, you should be careful! _and stuff like that. His pace of moving back and forth increased by the minute. He locked his eyes on his shoes and sighed.

As for how long he can look at Shinobu so far, actually, it's surprising, he can look at him for like, 32 seconds already! That's big time. For him. Of course, before looking away again, closing his eyes because he just couldn't bare that painful twisting in his chest... or can he?

Sometimes, he goes through the long painful days with the help of Risako's occasional visits, thanking SOMEONE above for His blessing quietly everytime he hears the door knob's lousy click. At first, Risako will be like _did he wake up yet_ before looking at her brother and Miyagi doesn't even need to reply anymore. More blessings. Then, she'll sit down or she'll go ahead to the small kitchen at the back side of the room and prepares some tea for herself, sometimes when the whole day's just on his side, for the both of them. Then they'll go goof around, talking about things from the past, what's happening now, and things concerning their not-very-far future. Sometimes, when things just go autopilot, they'll talk about stupid things, not really stupid, but not that important, or senseless, or doesn't even mean anything, like aliens invading the planet and taking over the world using metal sticks, typical adult humour is added when they both needed a boost for emotional support when things land on how Shinobu's probably suffering. Then they'll go quiet just to go make some more noise, talking about things again. Things like that happen. And he's thankful for that.

* * *

A month has already past, Shinobu's still in that coma they're all annoyed of so much.

Anyway, today is his 33rd day of survival without his beloved death-sticks. He learned how to live without having to deal with their soothing- okay, without having to deal with them. Again, he's thankful for that. Instead of cigarette sticks, he's spending time while chewing some gum or sucking on lollipops or just nipping on his nails or, sometimes, biting his tongue lightly to remind himself that he's already stopped and he's not going to go through that dark road again. But most of the time, the gum's healing magical powers satisfy his craving mouth and tongue. Sometimes, when he's finished with his lollipop, he'll go place the plastic (sometimes, tightly rolled paper which really looks like a small stick) stick between his index and middle fingers and he'll act like he was smoking, bringing the stick to his lips and blowing off imaginary smoke, and then he'll go laugh off stupidly quietly before throwing the stick and wrapper completely away.

* * *

It's been a month and a week already. Miyagi's growing more and more annoyed of the stupid coma Shinobu was in.

Looking outside the glasswall, he notices his face and his growing facial hair. He just shaved last week! Wow, time flies for his **facial hair**! Why grow so quickly!? The days the both of them are spending in that clean hospital room should have the right to pass quickly, too! Some things are just that unfair in life. And that made him sigh.

By the end of the day, he's already got his face freshly shaved. Hah, how's that for a 30 year old? Who's he kidding, right?

* * *

A month and 10 days and still **painfully** counting.

Today, he wanted to spend his day being the romantic boyfriend Shinobu's been dreaming of his whole life. Only, Shinobu's not awake and will not be able to witness this. Too bad. He bought flowers from the flower shop just across the hospital, he placed it in the vase available in Shinobu's room. Then he goes sitting down the chair next to Shinobu, holding his cool pale hand to his chest lightly (surely, not to further increase the pain) and then he'll go recite poetic lines of love (mostly from the newspapers he reads everyday, there's this section where they stupidly include love-matters and stuff like that that seems to be the most stupid things ever written on the newspaprer, but he's uncertainly thankful for it). Next, he'll reenact Shinobu's adorable expressions when he unconsciously lifts his spirits up from time to time before when he does something really unnatural of him. He'll go _oh, Miyagi, you shouldn't have bought that, I know how much you love me and I love you as much, too! _desperately copying Shinobu's words when he first bought him flowers. Which by the way, makes him more stupid than he already is.

Oh, contrary, again.

He doesn't look stupid. Even if he acts stupid. He's illegaly good-looking for someone in his early 30's. And he smokes. That should be against the law. He doesn't even know he looks good, which makes him look cute and innocent and humble and such, which again, only increases his points in the_ I'm really handsome_ chart. That may be one of the obvious reasons why Shinobu's fallen head over heels for him in their first encounter of one another.

He brushes a hand through his hair, setting back on his chair, and saying_ I'm only handsome for this guy, no other else_ quietly to himself.

* * *

A month and half.

Miyagi's getting really really impatient that sometimes, he talks to Shinobu's unconscious form already. Saying "hey! Wake up already! A lot of us are missing you, you know?!" aand then he'll walk his impatience off before setting down on the chair again.

One time, when Risako suggested to talk to Shinobu, he really did talk to the guy, as if he's awake. He's not sure if someone really persevere and smart already proved that persons in a coma can hear you when you talk to them but what the hey, right? It's probably worth the shot, he meant, there's nothing even worth doing in there. So why not talk?

He sits down close to Shinobu and he'll start talking. "Hey" was his oftenly used greetings slash introduction before spilling out a lot of things like when he talks to his ex-wife.

"You know, I really miss you, not just me, but a lot of us, your family and friends miss you, too." was one thing.

"Heeeeey, you know, if you wake up now, I'll kiss you so hard you'll probably die of lack of oxygen, so come on, please, just wake up already." was another one.

"Hey, wake up." was another one.

"You know I bought you this (insert romantically proven romantic thing for couples), so come and wake up already cause this will really suit you and your adorable personality." was another one.

"Hey, I never realized how adorable you look when you're sleeping, but you know what?! You look much more adorable when you're angry and how to look angry you ask? Just wake up, you'll see me and you're automatically super adorable, most adorable thing to ever walk on this earth so please wake up." was another one.

"Wake up please, please, please, pretty please, just wake up!!" was another thing while lightly shaking Shinobu.

"Hey, you know, I bought a lot of cabbages today, you can stay in my place and cook as long as you want cause I'm really hungry and I really miss you and your cooking so please wake up." was another one.

"Hey, your sister's angry, she said, if you didn't wake up yet, she's going to kill the both of us! Wake up!" was another thing.

And if he's just really desperate from time to time...

"Hey, if you don't wake up yet, I'm going to tell Kamijou that I love him and I'll happily be the third party in their case! Come on! Wake up if you don't want that to happen!" was another thing. In times when he uses the word 'Kamijou' or 'Hiroki' or his whole name or even 'assistant' Shinobu will cast him his glare and he'll look adorable which will lead to him kissing Shinobu.

That's just his way of talking. He never said anything else. Like, how he's doing. How's his health.

Speaking of health, his meals were still normal but his intake of them are abnormal. Sometimes he'll just eat his breakfast. Sometimes, just his lunch. Sometimes, his brunch but never his dinner. He's never had a dinner alone since the both of them got involved with one another. And that caused him to thin down a little bit, revealing more muscle and a much leaner body, getting rid of excess energy and stuff. And that's good for him so he's happy.

* * *

Their stay in the hospital is nearing 2 months already and still no signs of consciousness.

Miyagi talks to Shinobu again, about what's happening around him while he's just lying there, about that painful feeling he felt when he was looking at him, about how much he misses the brat and rarely about how much he loved him.

One time, when that rarely rare thing happened, he accidentally said "I really love you, so much that it hurts, so come on and wake up already so the pain can ease down. Please." quietly while he has Shinobu's hand engulfed in his with his forehead resting upon them. Shinobu gave short quiet moans that Miyagi barely hears but still catches it from time to time.

One of the best days ever in Miyagi's life was when he unconsciously said the same things again and he noticed sharply how Shinobu's toes were moving and he called in a nurse just to check on that and the nurse told him Shinobu's chance of waking up is slowly ascending and he was so happy that he thanked the said nurse so much the poor guy might even be scared of him.

From that day on, he decided to talk to Shinobu more often as needed and never forgot when to tell him sweet things like he misses him but sometimes, he'll add up that it's not only him who misses him, all the other guys in his family, too, which, if Shinobu was awake, will make Shinobu angry. He's already said something sweet and he ruins it by adding other people in it.

Also, Shinobu's reactions are coming like once in 3 days like humming shortly, or furrowing his brows, or moving his toes and sometimes (really rare) he swallows. And that's all the happiness Miyagi needed.

* * *

Oh my gosh, you know, today was the only day I gEt to discover the difference between **coma **and **comatose**. haha!! Anyway, I didn't include Misaki visiting cause I think he's really busy with college, also!! when you see me using coma or comatose wrongly, please just mentally correct it, I don't think I have much time to correct it myself (please include misspelled words) but I'll try! THANKS FOR READING, EVERYONE! R&R IR YOU CAN, PLEASE!! THANKS AGAIN AND ENJOY!** OH, AND PLEASE BE INFORMED THAT SHINOBU'S OXYGEN MASK HAS LONG BEEN REMOVED FOR HIS OWN COMFORT!! THANKS AGAIN!**


	12. Just add in more complications

On the other hand, the great Kamijou Hiroki was having double the troubles since his superior has gone loco and decided to spend half of his life guarding a sick child slash teenager suffering unconsciously in bed in the hospital. Every single painful day, he has to run his hand through his brown chocolate locks at least 5 times to comfort himself. He still hasn't found a person to replace the sick professor temporarily. So, he has to slide his chair from here to there inside his now-proudly-to-be-called own office. But sometimes, when things go wild inside his head and he just can't explain how they're doing that, he thinks of how his superior is handling things in the hospital. And how he must be feeling.

Gosh, it's been almost two months already, he'd kill the poor guy if he still hasn't moved on. It's not that hard to take in the idea of his lover in a coma.

Slash that idea. Slash that hard.

He couldn't possibly have the right to say that because he's never really experience that kind of tragic thing to happen to him. So, he takes it back, it must be hard, no, it must be **agonizing** to just discover your lover's in the hospital, what more if the said lover's in a coma. Gosh, he wouldn't even bloody dare himself to think of **his** lover in the hospital. Wait, that's just stupid, the idiot's frigging working there, and of course he can imagine him in the hospital. Brushing that thought aside, he rephrased the whole idea. He couldn't imagine it if his lover's **on** a hospital bed, looking like he's sleeping but really unconscious which is just the same thing but slightly different, and then he's just there nanana sitting on his chair, rolling from one place to another and stuff like that while seeming like he doesn't care and all and he's-- right? So, it really will feel painful and such to just even think about your lover on bed in the hospital.

Thinking about things like that, he didn't notice the bell ring outside his office, he's just resting his chin on top of his hand slouching in front of his laptop. It took him 3 seconds to snap out of it and realized his eye brows were again knitted together with him not knowing why. It must be from his exhausting thinking power. He glanced at the clock in his screen and he almost yelped. He stood up abruptly to get his things prepared and set off to class. Damn class, that was supposed to be Miyagi's class and he's there, skidding off the hallways to get there without even taking a lunch break and such, good. He hates it.

That class took immensely 2 hours of his time. He headed back to the office and started working on his papers again. He text-messaged Nowaki and told him that he would probably be late, and then cancelling it all of a sudden since he thought Nowaki's going to have his night shift on. He sighed, and then faced his laptop again. Sometimes, no matter how much he loves his job because it involves his passion for literature, he just couldn't help himself thinking that he's probably wasting his time teaching inconsiderate kids literature when they're not even interested. But then he'd tell himself that the children of this generation will pay someday by being housemaids in his own house and then he'd rule the whole world, he's fine again. It's like his new found power source, if he thinks of that, there's this tingle in his stomach that can make him work for days, exaggeratingly speaking.

* * *

His day ended like normal, and when he says normal, it's him doing nothing all day and he's just excited to go to bed again cause tomorrow's a brand new day to do nothing again. He sighed heavily.

Everyday, he's hoping for Shinobu to wake up already, sometimes shedding a few tears to ease his depression **and** desperation. Today, Shinobu moved his toes again and the rise and fall of his chest was really, really hard, his chest raises high and stuff, and then the things went on normally.

Something happened, though, that made him jump excitedly like a little kid in his head, Risako rang him and told him to go home for a while because she will gladly look after her brother for the weekend. He was so happy; he thought he was having a heart attack. He's so selfish.

He just realized himself being selfish as soon as he hung up, man, he's the one that caused this kid to suffer there and after a quarter to two months of guarding and looking after senselessly (due to his codunscience), he's just going to leave like that. Isn't he suppose to even act like he was hesitant to accept his ex-wife's offer. Isn't he supposed to say_ I don't think that's a good idea, I mean, I already feel bad about all this so just let me do the looking after part, I mean, this is all my fault, you know?._ Isn't he supposed to even just **pretend** he was hesitant? Come on; smack some manners into your head.

He looked at Shinobu one more time; Risako said that she will be arriving shortly. The doctor said the blood transfer has been completed and so are the other things so all that's connected to Shinobu will be long removed tomorrow or any day during that week. He's thankful for that. All Shinobu needs now is to rest and all he needs to do now is to wait for him to stop resting and start living normally again.

He's such a bad person. He felt all bad and guilty again and soon the door clicked open, this time, he didn't feel like taking appreciation for Risako's visit for the weekend. Risako came in and she smiled at him, he got up his feet and took the plastic bag Risako was once again carrying. She asked how Shinobu was doing and he told her about what the doctor said. She was happy. She went to the same kitchen again and prepared tea for the both of them. Miyagi smiled at her falsely and she quickly sensed something was wrong. You can never hide anything from a girl's hawk eyes... He's definitely not thankful for that.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"... nothing's wrong."

A few minutes of heavy silence passed.

"So, what will happen if he wakes up..." She said absently while setting on her chair and looking faintly at her brother.

"What do you mean?"

"The doctor said the possibility if him having an amnesia is awfully high."

Another short moment of heavy silence passed.

"Don't joke like that." he said. He wasn't expecting Risako to say things like that.

He wasn't expecting, too, that Risako will face him seriously and look him directly in the eye and tell him that she wasn't kidding at all. His guard was automated excruciatingly down. He wasn't expecting to hear any of these at all. There was this tight knot that started knitting on his itself inside his stomach. He didn't know what to feel. The shock in his eyes were evident. He didn't move for quite some time, and he almost broke the handle of his cup. He thought his heart stopped beating and the blood rushing through his body just stopped and turned cold all of a sudden.

"W-What?"

"I know you heard me, baka." Risako was on the verge of getting mad at him because he didn't even know what the possibilities for her brother were when he wakes up but she's just full of sorrow right now to even furrow her brows. She sighed and sipped her tea.

Oh, God. He definitely didn't know what to do. His eyes returned to normal but he kept looking at things besides the person on the bed and the person sitting right in front of him. He didn't know what happened next because all he got was him rushing to his feet and outside the hospital room. Risako didn't even act like she was surprised and all. She had an idea of what would happen next the moment she told him about the possibility.

You wouldn't think Miyagi's heart really stopped working for a while there because when he got in to his car, his heart was beating so fast and so loud, he can hear it through the approaching traffic. He should focus. He's in the car and anything could happen by now, he needs to focus.

Thankfully, he arrived at a small store near his house safely. He got out; his body was still automatically working. He went inside and bought some beer. The same ones he bought before all the misfortunes happened. He bought about 5 bottles and some pain-killers. He didn't know what to do and he was unaware of what could happen next. He just needed someone to be there with him, someone who could talk to him and comfort him can come in later, all he needs now was to painfully have someone there with him. That's all.

He got into his car again and drove unconsciously to the university which he thought has Kamijou still in it. He was driving so fast while sipping on his first bottle of beer. His vision came automatically blurry but he still kept on driving recklessly. He started releasing cold sweat and he was catching his breath while alternately sipping on the bottle. This might not be pretty.

* * *

Please stay tuned. haha! Please leave your reviews if you can. I love you all and I want to thank a lot of you who read and left some reviews. Thanks a lot, everyone. Tell me what you think about this and suggestions are still accepted, thanks!! Enjoy for now and I'll check up on this soon, too. If I manage to find time to edit. haha!!


	13. So much can happen in a span of 3 hours

Kamijou was drowning in both boredom and exhaustion. Whoever was driving that stupid car that hit the brat in the first place should be the one who's in a coma in the hospital. Honestly. He sighed heavily before leaning back onto his chair again and stared at his phone for a while.

Nowaki must not be at home yet, if he is, he'd ring him. So his wonders ended with that. So he decided to relax his tense muscles for a while before continuing his work and closed his eyes while his hands were resting together on top of his stomach.

Someone just barging through the door loudly like a deranged man automatically caught him obviously off guard. He almost fell off of his chair when he heard the door just opening. He turned his head to have a look quickly when he discovered it was only Miyagi. He already had his grip on his emergency hard-covered book beside his desk in case of instances like this and his hold loosened once he caught sight of who it was having the nerve to just barge into him like that in a time like this. His body was on high alert and it almost hurt when he just lowered it like that. His shoulders slumped and then turned back to his job before asking.

"What do you want?"

No reply though and he was so tired that he didn't even turn his head back at his superior to have a good intimidating look at him. He just shrugged and continued.

"If you don't want to talk, you shouldn't have even come here, you know?"

Maybe Miyagi didn't feel like talking, so Kamijou just rolled his eyes.

A few minutes have passed (63 to be exact) and Kamijou huffed. Someone powerful and dreaded just popped some complications in his working-on document which he was obviously working on, and required the assistance of a certain seems-so-untalkative-right-now-that-it-is-seemingly-weird-and-scary Miyagi. He sighed; trying to build the guts against his pride to ask for he doesn't know,_ help_? Just screw that. He isn't going to ask for it, really.

So he has no other choice but to pack up his things before stopping in mid-way into putting his folders in his briefcase, he just stared into space. If he's not going to ask for it now, it will only postpone his job further, and that would mean, cutting his time into an even shorter span so because he's wasted it into thinking about this. That is so not what he needed right now. And besides, Miyagi may be thrown back into the hospital this next coming week and he has no time to waste, again, to just go up there and demand for his superior to explain this to him. That may take a lot of time and effort and a huge smack of his pride, so no way, he'd rather ask him now. Before finally tearing his pride into pieces and just inquire, he tried to sense if that was an appropriate time to ask.

Miyagi didn't even feel like he was present in the room. As in, it feels like he's outside the room, but he's not and that's just ridiculous because it's past 8 in the evening already. He looked back hesitantly and that's when he noticed his superior just sitting on his chair gulping down bottles of beer. He crinkled his nose when he caught the disgusting stench of alcohol engulfing his nostrils.

He sighed, this really really aggravating him. He didn't deserve this kind of treatment! He just fumed there inwardly completely forgetting about his intended question to be asked immediately. He narrowed his eyes and before he could even turn around to yell at his superior, Miyagi had him cornered against his desk, having his head resting on Kamijou's shoulder. His eyes obviously and immediately widened.

It was like happening again. Happening all over again. That incident in his office a year ago. That was a memory that's desperately-wanted to be erased for good by both parties. Well, there's hesitation with Miyagi's side, his actions right now are completely contradicting Kamijou's desire to forget. He was trapped, physically and mentally.

His mind stopped working that very moment, self-consciousness getting the better of him. He then tried to struggle after realizing what the hell was happening.

Miyagi had a firm hold on his wrists that were currently pinned down his own desk, Kamijou started sweating slight, he was getting really, really nervous, both wondering what's going to happen next and praying silently that what he's thinking would happen. He held his head low and felt Miyagi's forehead on his shoulder getting heavier. Now he's really nervous. His hands started shaking and then he tried to move his whole body just to get out of that hold. Oh, man.

He just sighed, no way out, now...

"Sir, what's the problem? Just talk already because I'm not comfortable with this position! Professor!" He tried to yell just to let his superior know that he was serious.

"Kamijou..." his superior trailed off stupidly.

He started praying for anything, **anything** to get him out of there.

He quickly took notice of how his superior's right hand quietly and indifferently started trailing up his arm and up to his shivering chest where it slided lightly, his muscles tensed immediately, his superior's hand continued to move up to his neck where he held it while slightly and slowly tilting it to meet his face. By this time, Miyagi already had his face waiting for Kamijou's. Kamijou's eyes turned even wider when he realized what his superior was trying to do. He was desperately hoping for Nowaki to do the same thing he did a year ago, desperately clinging to the hope of Nowaki barging in on them and stopping the further process of Miyagi's initiated act.

Though Nowaki didn't come bashing through the door, and what was intended to happen happened. Kamijou's eyes were wide open during the whole taboo act. Miyagi has already landed his lips on Kamijou's, Kamijou was so shocked that he didn't notice how soft they were. That was just crazy. Nothing wet or gross happened though, even if obviously, Miyagi had Kamijou powerless and he could do anything he wanted by now, his lips were just there, not moving, his tongue wasn't responsible for anything crazy and his hold on the whole of Kamijou loosened by the second.

He relaxed slowly and then just fast enough to register in his head that Miyagi fell off of him. He's drunk. Kamijou held on Miyagi's body and then still so shocked, just threw Miyagi onto his chair. At least the _kiss?_ No way, _the attempted mouth-to-mouth-resuscitation?_ nnn... don't know but will do for now, it's mouth to mouth resuscitation with a drunk bastard kind of thing. He sighed heavily, looking down at his superior who was dead to the world that's on his chair. He continued to pack his things and then he felt guilt slowly eating at his insides. How was he going to tell Nowaki this when he was sure the trainee doctor will ask him about his day?

Gosh, he had no time to think about that for now because his eyes kept on landing on Miyagi's unconscious form. To hell with his guilt (of supposedly leaving Miyagi there), he needed to get out of there. After packing his things up, he disposed Miyagi's trash (bottles of beer, 3 down and 1 and half still existing) out to the trash bin outside their building, the janitor may just guess whoever the bastard had the guts to bring alcohol to school and that may ignite a commotion with the staff, of course with the dean's over reaction, this will lead to him and other staff's interrogation, but that doesn't even matter that much right now, so he just slid the idea off of his head. He returned to grab his bag and after a few minutes of questioning himself whether or not he will bring Miyagi out with him, he took Miyagi's arm and hung it on his shoulders while he got his other arm wrapped on Miyagi's waist, damn that professor's heavy.

He clutched on to his belongings (that includes Miyagi for now) whenever Miyagi will move or will fall off of him. He hailed a taxi cab and then pushed Miyagi inside the back seat while he sat on the front. Luckily, he knows where the damned guy lives and directed the driver to go there. He sighed, again, a few minutes passed, again, until they get into Miyagi's place. He went out and brought his bag and Miyagi with him to Miyagi's floor. He placed Miyagi down on the floor and he leaned on his door before dreadfully deciding to look for Miyagi's keys in his pockets. And that's when he realized, Miyagi's keys maybe in his car that's left outside the university. Just great.

Of all the ideas he came up with, he stick with the last one, thankfully, the taxi was still outside just like he wanted, and then he brought Miyagi inside again and he was in the front again and then he told the driver where his place was and off the driver drove. He was cursing himself for having a conscience, he should have the right to choose whether he wanted one or not in the first place. He paid the driver and then he got outside to not-really-carefully carrying his superior around till they got to his place.

He opened the door up and immediately threw Miyagi on to their couch. He rung Nowaki quickly after changing his clothes and told him to get home quick, luckily, Nowaki said he was up the stairs that very moment, and that's the first time Kamijou became really really thankful he dialled Nowaki.

Nowaki arrived and Kamijou immediately lead him to the couch where his superior was on. Nowaki was surprised for a moment, seeing his lover's superior, the very same superior that attempted to kiss his lover, on their couch. It made him angry inside until his lover get to explain everything, although, leaving the part where his superior shamelessly one-sidedly kissed him. Nowaki understood, of course he would, and let the man stay for the night but from then on, he never let go of his lover's hand, giving Miyagi's form rare glares.

* * *

Please enjoy, I did this in one sitting and it was so tiring my fingertips are red. Anyway, if you find any mistakes here, I'll just edit it when I have the time. You know, I know you know this and it makes me tired to type the same thing over and over again when I'm finished with a chapter. Anyway, haha, R&r if you can, thanks, everyone!!


	14. Hit it

Hiroki woke up the next morning, it's a weekend so no pressure. He started rubbing his eyes before stretching his arms out. He yawned and then something hit him. His eyes widened partially and he looked at the digital clock Nowaki kept on top of his bed side table. 10:24 AM. He grabbed it whole and pulled it closed to his face to have a better look, and, seemingly the said clock was not supposed playing on his side, turned 10:25. He really, really wanted to throw the darn clock away from his already rigid body but he stopped, considering the possible, sad (cute? ok), devasted look his lover might pull if ever he knew of what happened to his poor darn digital time-teller. He sighed, eyes turning to their normal shape. He placed the clock grudgingly, gently on the table again before rolling out of bed.

He put his shirt on before completely leaving their room. Then the thing that hit him a while ago, hit him again, this time, harder than supposed to be, that it actually made his head herk down involuntarily. He headed straight to the living room where he undoubtedly placed his drunk bastard of a superior on before engaging into a deep slumber. The sight his slightly clouded brain registered immediately cleared his head off. It makes him want to laugh. But, no. His pride's too strong for his own emotions to tackle, so no. He just raised his arm up to cover his mouth but not really touching it. For the third time, but a different thing now, it hit him. He forgot to brush his teeth, God! Suddenly, he felt hostile towards everything he saw. So his arm was a good idea before he thought of brushing his teeth, and now, it's gotten much better. At least it's on dual purpose duty already. Good idea.

"...umm... What are you doing?" He started talking to the one responsible for him wanting to laugh lightly just a while ago.

"Hiro-san! ...'Morning!" Nowaki said, turning abruptly to his lover.

"Yeah...'morning...ummm..."

"I-I... I was just... uh... ch-checking... the um... the softness of the pillow!" Nowaki turned his charming I-hope-this-gets-me-off-the-hook smile on to Hiroki before placing the said pillow down on the couch behind him.

"...okay..." Hiroki replied suspiciously but not that much concerned before heading to the bathroom and finally brush his teeth.

Once his lover was gone, Nowaki turned around again to face his lover's superior's sleeping form. He grabbed the pillow again and slowly started to move the pillow closer to the said man's face, 1 more inch and the man will die. _Haha, die, Miyagi-san..._ When....

"Nowaki, did you happen to see the too-!" Hiroki said. Alarmed, yet again by the sight presented in front of him.

Nowaki turned around sharply accidentally letting go of the pillow which fell on to Miyagi's face and bounced off slightly before completely falling to the ground, face flat. He smiled widely at his lover which seemed like a person who just saw his mom kissing the vacuum cleaner while walking on the ceiling. Nowaki then left the living room hurriedly and went straight to the kitchen to grab on the tooth paste his lover was probably looking for, he knew because he was the last person that got to use the old tube of tooth paste and he was the one responsible for throwing it away. He returned to the living room and handed Hiroki the brand new tube of tooth paste. With cold hands, Hiroki took the tube before seriously, completely leaaving off to brush his teeth.

Nowaki, once again, turned around to face the said man, he glared visciously before grabbing the pillow on the floor and setting it down on the other couch. He sat down and found his hand resting on the side of his face and he sighed. He ran the same hand through his hair before sighing once again.

He's not jealous, is he? Come on, he's living with his lover already, under the same roof, that totally means a lot more than working with his lover under the same roof for 10 hours every week day, right? His eyes widened slightly. 24 minus 10, for the number of hours his lover spends for his job, minus 6, for the number of hours his lover spends sleeping on the early parts of the day, minus 2, for the hours his lover spends sleeping at the late ending parts of the day. So that's... 6. 6?! Holy Mother of-! 6? 6?! Seriously! Every darn week day, the time he and his lover spends together is six hours? He thought he was going to have a heart attack so he brought his hand to clench on the cloth covering his chest. Suddenly, he started to have trouble breathing that he didn't even notice his lover walking fastly out of the bath room and to the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

Hiroki wasn't even sure if giving a person who's having trouble breathing a glass of water was good or not. Hell, if it wasn't good, Nowaki's not going to drink it anyway, he works in hospital! So he came back with the glass of water in hand to the living room only to see his lover has already calmed down.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked angrily, but the evident worry in his voice was a bit noticeable than his anger.

"H-Hiro-san..." Nowaki gripped on to Hiroki's shirt as soon as his lover has approached him.

"What? Ar-are you ok?"

"Don't give a person having trouble breathing a glass of water..."

He sighed before pulling Nowaki in to a hug. His lover's head resting on Hiroki's chest. And as cliche as it seems, Nowaki can hear his lover's heart beat (or beats for that matter).

"I thought something happened to you..."

"Yeah... there was."

He pulled away to look at his lover's deep blue pair of shimmering orbs. His own hazels clear with worry, completely deceiving his furrowing brows to give off a serious look. Nowaki smiled at that.

"I just had an epiphany..."

"..."

"I think..."

"..."

"I think we should get married." Nowaki smiled at him genuinely before pulling his lover back in to a hug again, partially because he doesn't want to see Hiroki's reaction and because he couldn't contain the smile he was starting to heavily wear (he's kind of afraid to make Hiroki think he was looking freaky, oh, contrary, Nowaki... if only he knew). Hiroki didn't give a reaction for a while, he just felt his lover pulling his waist in to a hug again and found Nowaki's head on his chest, _again._

When Nowaki pulled away, Hiroki took the perfect opportunity to get the hell away from his very charming lover. His charm can be dangerous from time to time.

"Idiot..." he whispered while he was walking off, heading to their room again. Nowaki heard him, loud and clear, no doubt about that. He smiled. He followed his lover to their bed room and after the door has closed... things happen.

* * *

He grabbed on to his head when a sudden pang of pain hit him sharply, he winced slightly before sitting up. He opened his eyes and that's when he realized, he was difinitely _not _at his house, as if the feel of the different couch cloth was not enough. His head was cloudy, really, really, cloudy and hurts so bad. It's like his head has suddenly become a baby's rattle with the his brains the one being tortured inside by a baby that's really eager to learn how to play the maracas.

He slid his foot on to the floor so he could rest his elbows on his knees, while gripping on his hair as if that could somehow lessen the pain by doing so. He almost forgot about everything except the fact that he knew he's the one responsible for this hangover and, being the very cool responsible good-looking adult that he was, he bought the beer bottles _with_ pain-killers! So who the hell can call him stupid now?!

He felt for his pockets to see if there lies the glorified pain-killers he bought cause he was really responsible and good-looking therefore thinking before acting. But he felt none. It's a good thing he spot this glass of water in front of him that was waving at him, he drank up and then he left Kamijou's recidence. He knows because Kamijou's his friend and he can tell stuff like that. Not. He knew because he saw one of his pictures resting on top of the table right beside his couch. He's just going to have to e-mail or message the said young professor once he gets back to his own house. He left.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Thanks for reading! R AND R!! I'll check on this soon. Thanks!


	15. This is so freaking freaky

Miyagi found himself outside Kamijou's apartment, he looked back at the said establishment and sighed. God knows what the hell his sick giant of a lover might do to him while he was asleep, yep, he did not want to know. He can feel the man's rage even when he was unconscious. He brought a hand to his face and closed his eyes for a slight second, he needed therapy. Really.

So after a few short promised seconds, he stood straight and tall again. He looked around to find the nearest bus stop or anywhere he can go sit on temporarily. When he spotted one on his right, he started walking. Once he arrived, he sat down and relaxed all of him. He sighed once again. He's going to find his way home. That doesn't make any sense right now. He tried thinking. Thinking about things that can calm him, things that can soothe him, things that can maniacally disturb him! His eyes widened for a second.

He looked at anything, he's going loco again, he supposed. So once again, he tried to think about things, things that freaking happened last night that he was completely unconsious to but ironically aware of! He tried to go back to things that happened last night. Tracing back his unsure steps, he remembered Risako saying Shinobu probably going to have amnesia just because a man in white told her the possibility of having so is pretty high. That made him sigh troubly which made people around him stare for a slight second then turning to mind their own business again.

Okay, so that, he cleared off, that's one tick. What happened next? Wait, a while ago, he was so sure of himself buying beer and then, being said 'responsible', also bought pain-killers because he was so sure he's going to have a hangover. So that means, he probably bought beer after going derange because the thought of his lover possibly forgetting about him scared him, he sat back. Okay, uncertain, but okay. That's another tick. So all in all, he gathered information on him going crazy because he just discovered his lover's going to forget about him while he's in that stupid coma, so that made him bought beer and pain-killers for himself. Okay. Nice job. What happened next, though? This he has to think much deeper of.

Kamijou's included in the picture so... what's that got to do with him? Wait, he freaking found himself sleeping on Kamijou's couch in Kamijou's house and after that he exited Kamijou's apartment so now he's under the bus stop sitting on one of the benches. How did he get to Kamijou's house? And over night, he might add smartly. Well, he started thinking again when his bus stopped in front of him. He wasn't used to riding the bus anymore so it took him 3 seconds to register that he's supposed to step inside in order to go to where the hell he wanted to go. Okay, that works for him. He stood up and stepped in to the bus, found a sit and sat down. He told the driver to drop him off to the university after swiping his card.

Back to contemplating. How did he get to Kamijou's house? First off, he bought the beer already and he blurily remembered himself desiring for someone's company last night after getting back in to his car. That probably explains Kamijou's role last night. He didnt' exactly know where Kamijou's apartment was located, really, so he never did go there according to his own free will, so it must mean that Kamijiou met HIM last night. But where? On the streets, perhaps? No, he was never that low to go out drinking his liver out on the street. Kamijou's only certain locations are the supermarket his bus just passed by a while ago, the university, and the park? Okay, there was this cafe also and the flower shop he saw Kamijou was in once. Okay. Supermarket, no, he didn't think so. He already bought the beer when he met Kamijou so he wasn't really aiming to go to the supermarket again JUST to go meet his assistant. The university, he didn't think so either, it was a friday yesterday and there was no such thing KAMIJOU WORKING LATE ON A FRIDAY. The cafe? Not really. He bought beer to drink beer, not to go to the cafe and drink coffee to meet his assistant. No. The flower shop? Once again, he bought freaking beer to drink the freaking beer he freaking bought, not to go to the flower shop to see freaking flowers to meet his assistant in the freaking flower shop for God knows why in a Friday. The freaking park is so not included already, that goes with out saying. No! God, he was racking his brains out already and he still didn't know how he got to meet with Kamijou. What a curse the beer can ensue.

The bus stopped and he stepped out. Okay, why did he just order the bus to drop him to this freaking place? His mind was working on its own again. It's like, he knew where he was going but he doesn't. That's strange. He found his feet walking towards the parking lot on the side of the university, that's freaking strange. Okay, so he let his feet do the work, mumbling and wondering what the hell's going on can come in later. Right now, he has to trust his own feet. That sounded weird. Okay.

Once done walking, he was brought face to face (door, for that matter) with his car. Oh, good heavens, he sighed appreciatingly before a thought passed his mind cursingly. He's out there seeing his car right in front of him, but where in the world are his keys? It might be troublesome, but the very thought of thinking about the said thought made his hangover worse. He travelled through the day whilst experiencing great pain in his head and now it's about to get worse. Come on! Okay... he started calming himself down. He let out a sigh of troublesome troubleness. His feet were the ones responsible for bringing him there, maybe they knew where his keys were._ Oh, gosh, I'm depending on my feet._ He looked at his own two feet and waited. His brain couldn't possibly be down there, right? It's always located inside his skull which is in his head which is above his feet. It's on top. He brushed a hand through his hair and just stood there.

Soon enough, he found himself walking towards their building. Okay, so they just decided to start working again. He let his feet lead the way stupidly, somehow, he couldn't think of a way that his brain's responsible for all this, he gives all his praises to his two feet. Later on, he's already inside the said establishment. Okay, maybe the idea just hit him out of nowhere because he can now call his brain working, it told him to head to their office and he stupidly did. He entered and found the door wasn't locked at all, he was so into finding his keys that he didn't notice the school janitor looking at him suspiciously before turning away, probably realizing he works there, too. So he was inside and he immediately turned towards his own desk and realized his keys weren't there. WHERE THE HELL?! He turned abruptly to Kamijou's desk and found it lying there senseless. That made him think about things much deeper than intended.

He neared his assistant's desk slowly and once in touching distance, he slowly picked his keys up and that's when he remembered how he met Kamijou last night. It hit him, that much can be said, it hit him pretty hard. His eyes have widened while his finger tips were creeping on the desk reaching for his keys,_ oh, God._ After seconds of new-born realization, he snatched the keys and gripped on it hard, unconsciously slipping them down his pants, the realization soon making him sweat.

He didn't know, he wasn't sure, if what he thinks had happened last night were manifestations of cruel imagination and hungry longing or painfully true to freaking reality. He dropped down to sit on Kamijou's chair, staring and looking at nothing in particular while falling down. Nothing bad that can totally damage his reputation (or not) happened last night, right? He did **not** freaking kiss his **assistant**, right?

* * *

That was pretty long for a morning's (not really, it's already past eleven when they started uh... eating) breakfast, or so Nowaki would like to refer to it. His eyes were cloudy once again and they were unusually half-lidded. Kamijou sat up so he could take a good look a his lover. Wow. That was definitely the **first** time he's woken up with Nowaki actually **there** beside him, that made him smile. His pride can't do anything now, haha, Nowaki's still fast asleep and it seemingly looks like a chance is dancing in the air waiting to be spent, what's better to do than grab it and pray that this time, nothing bad will happen.

He grabbed the opportunity hard and he started releasing unconscious sweat just a little bit before his shaking fingers even landed on Nowaki's warm shoulder that was suggestively exposed under their not-so-thick blanket. Nowaki's healthy pale back was out in the world and Hiroki's finger tips felt cool against it. He couldn't help thinking** he** was the luckiest guy in the world. Sure there were bad things that shamelessy happened to him before but then, **he** came to his life. As cliche as it seems, he's one angel that surely came from heaven. He freaking loves the big guy. Seriously in love with him that sometimes, he thinks his love for the man will be the one that can kill him.

He pulled his knees closer to his chest so he could rest one of his elbows on them, he observed the man's sleeping form. The blanket they shared still coverd Hiroki's lower half so he has nothing to worry about for now. He continued feeling that certain part of Nowaki's back that seemingly attracts him to dangerously touch it tenderly. It's almost freaky but whenever he has to see his lover's face, all those kinds of feelings just go down the drain. He couldn't hep thinking, it's almost illegal for him to refer to Nowaki as his, he's like, a perfect creature created only for those who deserve perfect matters, a thought that obviously passes his mind now and then came eating at him. A lot of what if's and how come's are currently flooding in his head. No, he shouldn't think about things like that. He completely trusts Nowaki's intentions, words and actions. He's devoted deathly to the man. Nothing can change that. And even if Nowaki decides to change his perspectives and points of view, then he can jus-.

Hiroki pulled his hand back to him and sighed. He just remembered an awful memory. The guilt's eating at his guts. He needs to tell Nowaki, or, anything, to ease this. Speaking of which, that made his attention pull back to his superior. His eyes widened slightly and then he made up his mind. He wore his usual clothes, unsure of kissing Nowaki's any-part-kissable-available-to-be-kissed but he did anyway. He left bed and exited their room grudgingly. He directed to the living room to find no one there. He sighed, the guy freaking left without even noting him. Stupid.

He turned around to head to their room again, sweet, he can spend the whole day with his lover. He sighed again contentedly, opening the door, he removed his shirt and slip right to bed, again. The freaking guy should know his own way to wherever he wants to go. He'll leave him alone.

* * *

How'd you think?!! How'd you think?! Thanks for reading. If there's something wrong with this, I'll fix it soon. haha!!


	16. Mishaps

And so once again, Miyagi has willfully wasted 2 hours and a good 3 minutes inside their office thinking about things that should not even be included in his priority list even when it's painfully kicking the back of his head. Seriously, times like these are the times he hates himself for not being able to think properly like a promised adult would. He couldn't think of anything but the kiss, Kamijou, Risako being a very good sister and Shi...no...bu. His eyes widened for a bit there, how can someone as important as Shinobu be forgotten so easily after one drunken night kissing his assistant? Really.

He sent a hand to run through his head yet again, a habit he's starting to develop whenever things in his life go _Miyagi's such a loser, let's take him down!_. He did NOT appreciate it. He doesn't know what to do, he doesn't know what to think, he doesn't even know where to look at right at that very moment. And then suddenly, his life has just gotten messier and much more complicated than he was already used to.

First, he has to, but wistfully can't since he doesn't know how, think about what to tell Kamijou, if he should just yell at him for not stopping him right then and there or why he didn't hit him or something to snap him back to his senses, or if he should calmly apologize and then yell... Gosh, this was hard. Next, he has to find something that can somehow lessen the painful vibrations and pulse-like movement inside his head. He stood up and walked out of the establishment to go back to his car. He started his car and inspite of his heavily-feeling head, he drived nonchalantly back to his apartment and once inside, he stayed inside. He did not want to go back outside and out in reality... really. He didn't feel like it.

Back to business which he was having minor complications of, he started looking for the pain-killers he claimed to have bought with the beer. He smacked his forehead when he realized, it's with the beer he bought, which he doesn't remember. Gosh! Was someone really powerful that's lying above REALLY hate him that much? He just have to rummage through the medicine cabinet to find some. Did he mention that he hates his life? He hates his life.

'I think Shinobu's kept some in here before...' he thought while looking for the drugs intently. He really needed those.

Once found, he placed it directly in his mouth so it's a no-way-out already. It's the same with Shinobu in bed, he's going to firmly hold his wrists down on the bed so it's a no-way-out already, it's like, whether the second person slash thing likes to be dominated or not, it's not their choice to make, but the dominator itself. It works perfectly fine for him and his life, sometimes... He's a natural sadist. Never the one to be controlled. He has his ways.

He gulped it down hard with water, hoping it's effects would kick in soon. Once okay, he collapsed onto his (supposed to be _their_, but thanks anyway) bed while unbuttoning his shirt halfway through his chest. He heaved a sigh and let the back of his hand to rest on to his forehead. He really needed to calm himself from time to time. His brows furrowed unconsciously while striving back to his inner mind, what was he supposed to think about again?

One thing came to his mind, he felt like eating curly fries but that idea came after the first idea which he had first because it's only possible to think about a single think at a time, his idea was originally on how he'd start living normal again. First there were things that he obviously did not much appreciate, next he and his lover got into a fight, next his lover got in an accident which he quickly took credit for, next he kissed his assistant for no good reason whatsoever because he got drunk... wow. Things were weighing heavily on him.

He decided to sleep first, his head was feeling heavy maybe because of the drug he just took or maybe because the drug he just took was expired or maybe, just maybe, the drug he took still isn't working...

* * *

He slept for a good 3 hours and 4 minutes to be exact and he felt like he's been sleeping for 3 days and 4 hours. It felt nice, maybe he should just break his alarm clock and start sleeping peacefully again. He never had that kind of slumber since he started taking over the role of looking after Shinobu's unconscious form in the hospital. He was thankful for his chance.

His mind was a bit blurry, obviously not used to deep, undisturbed slumber, and his eyes were too, it required him to rub them softly for it to come back to normal. He stood up and headed to the bathroom and get quick shower to completely clean his body. He came out, nice and fresh, and started to look for normal clothes he usually wears when he's not outside and about. He really wanted to stop all the commotions in his life and live. Really.

He sat on his couch in the living room after making himself a cup of tea, he heard from Shinobu that teas were made so they can ensure the person drinking it comfort, and he listened. He sipped his warm tea quietly and started to think about things again. He needed to calm his body down first in order to think clearly and that's just what he did. After 30 seconds of breathing normally and stretching a few muscles here and there, he sat back and relaxed and drank his tea.

After that, he grabbed his phone and left his assistant a message of appreciation for taking him in last night and that they needed to talk sometime. No words are needed more and he know Kamjou knew what he was talking about. He also left Risako a message and apologized inobviously and told her that he'd come back on Monday morning. She replied and told him he didn't need to worry and that she's got everything handled. After that, he drifted off to space again.

He felt guilt, in more ways than one, and he kind of expected it since he knew it will come sooner or later, he just didn't know it will cause him this much pain in the chest. No words can describe it but that's what words were for, his chest felt like a pin cushion, it hurts, like any moment later, his organs will explode right out of his chest. His heart felt like it's being twisted with no mercy and he did not like that. It caused him to grip on to the soft fabric of his shirt and grit his teeth. He breathed out heavily and painfully, he was not used to this. It was painful, indeed it was. He believed that pain can somehow bring down another pain. He started to pound on to his chest with his fist and hoped quietly that it will take the pain away, or anything, or somehow just replace the feeling he was feeling inside. He doesn't like how things were going. He stopped only to rest and relax all his tense muscles. He lied down on the couch and breathed the same way he did just a moment ago. He was lying there, emotionless, but he can still feel his thumping heart. His chest still feels unexplainably heavy and he's still breathing hard.

His mind focused on one thing and that was Shinobu. He couldn't even imagine how the brat will react if somehow, he knew what happened. It's such a pity. He didn't need to tell the brat, he could just pretend nothing happened when he wakes up and that he's the loyal adult he promised Shinobu months before he'd be. He's a liar. He's irresponsible. He's not loyal. He did not deserve anything. Sure there will be all that and the guilt, of course, but at least he wouldn't get to see Shinobu react. He wouldn't see how Shinobu might cry in front or behind him. He wouldn't hear Shinobu's crying or his piercing words. He wouldn't. And he's selfish.

He got into a deep slumber yet again and he woke up the next day. He must be more tired than he thought.

* * *

Once again, I'll check up on this soon if you find anything wrong. Gosh, I'm so tired of typing that. Anyway. Thanks for reading!


	17. I was just wondering, what's next?

His vision came out in a blurry fashion. It was so hazy it started to pound on his head. The blinding bright light hanging from the ceiling started to hurt his eyes which caused him to close them back again. Once closed, he could see that crazy pink-like (with orange) colour, must be the back of his eyelids... Once adjusted, he tried opening up his eyes once again and found little difficulty adjusting with his eyes open. He looked around and then it hit him. Really. It's painful. It was eating his guts out, or in this case, his brain out, really, literally, not.

He brought a hand to his head to somehow grab hold of it, thinking this would help him at a time like this. Oh gosh, he hoped so. If it wasn't for the not-really-forceful tugging he felt on the back of his hand and the stinging feeling right behind his elbow, he'd probably be racking his brains out to stop the torment. It caused him to look at his right hand of which he felt the tugging sensation just a while ago. His brows knitted together and the hand that was resting on his head felt something, indeed was very creepy. He didn't have a mirror with him right now and so he cursed. He decided to examine further whatever that was attached or wrapping, for that matter, his head. He traced the soft edges with his fingertips of which hand he was feeling the pain of, and then it took him approximately 4 seconds to register that whatever that thing was, he supposed it was bandage. Okay, so there's bandage covering almost half of his head, what's the fuss?? He looked at the whole of his arm properly this time... That's when he instantly noticed, it's mayhem.

It's a good thing a lady came out of this cool white door he saw at his left, he furrowed his brows together again slightly, his vision was still a bit foggy and so, and then he recognized who it was...

"Oh..."

The said woman looked at him sharply, almost too incredulously for his liking and he stared back once the woman caught him in her line of vision.

"Sh-Shinobu??"

Oh, right, right... That woman was his sister. Now he remembered.

The woman came running towards him and if he wasn't sprawled all over the now-he-supposed-hospital-bed-since-everything's-in-white, he was sure he'd go running away from the dangerous woman. Risako hugged him and he winced, still not used to feeling of those painful needles punctured on his arm and hand. Then there was that troublesome bandage-thing on his head...

She hugged him, right? And he hugged back. It was a nice feeling to have someone hugging you. Especially when you just discovered yourself in a hospital which you are quite unsure of why... He started asking since his head was still feeling heavy, like it's swelling or something, so he needs his sister to at least explain.

So she did, she explained all she knew and Shinobu, being the goody, smart student that he was, listened attentively, that was before he felt something like an arrow hitting him at the side of his head, it was agony. Pure torture. He winced and brought his other good hand to hold his head, he turned his head to the side, and his eyes were tightly shut. Risako panicked, of course she would, and she left his side and ran for a doctor or someone who could help her or something, somehow.

* * *

The doctor and his nurse companion guy left the room quietly, she thought they gave Shinobu this calming drug which caused him to sleep away anyway (shouldn't it be like, pain-killers or something?), so far, Risako just sat on one of the chairs that was beside Shinobu's bed. She sighed when they left and closed the door and held on to her brother's hand...

He finally woke up... thank God...

She was on the verge of tearing there when she thought that at least her brother woke up and she knew he was okay already and she no longer has to wait aimlessly, but no, she wasn't the actual one who practically took over the duty of waiting aimlessly by her brother, no, she wasn't that one, it's Miyagi, to be precise, he was the one. That sounded weird.

She grabbed onto her phone and dialled the idiot's number to call. He didn't pick up. He didn't answer. What a bastard.

Her brother finally woke up and he really needed to know and then he won't answer the important call she was giving him, she couldn't imagine. He was the one who like, actually, indirectly volunteered to look after her brother, he even left his job for a good almost 3 months, when such an important happening, like her brother's awakening, and he wasn't there...? Really? Come on.

She placed her phone down on her lap and decided to call the rest of her family later after she thought about things. It was partly her fault, too. She was the one who told him that she would willingly look after her own brother for the weekend. But he was the one who went psycho and all and left her there. But maybe he wouldn't go all deranged if she didn't come there in the first place. Wait. This is not her fault. He's just so deranged and psychotic naturally, not her fault. She furrowed her brows before lightly before then, calling the rest of the family like she planned.

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust his own organs for the sense of sight to the dark surrounds of his room, he couldn't remember if he slept on the couch or his bed (their, actually). He brushed his eyes with his hands before deciding to sit up, he landed his feet on the ground. He took his phone, which was resting on top of the table he was near to, it was vibrating and giving this short beeping tune at the same time which annoyed him somehow to the core, he was sleeping, okay? He flipped it open, actually, he just wanted to know what the time was, and it was currently, 3:43 pm, yeah, not really the time a morning would bring you, more like, past noon or something, he noticed the icon for 'missed calls' on top of the screen and he pressed 'view'.

'_Takatsuki__ Risako - the devil lady_ has left you 2 missed calls, there are no voice messages.' his phone told him, good phone. He furrowed his brows and his eyes squinted slightly when the light from his phone started to pierce his eyes. He closed them for a short while, deciding at the same time if he should call Risako back or anything. Once he opened them again, he has decided.

He waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"What do you want? I was sleeping, you know..." he trailed off. Then he thought, maybe he should be nice and stuff, this was his lover's sister he was talking to... Okay.

"I mean, yes...?"

"Miyagi... He... He's awake already." she said in a slight whisper voice.

No one spoke up in a good 7 seconds... Both parties were quiet. Miyagi's mouth was hung open and his eyes were slightly much wider than his usual normal ones. Did he hear right? He wondered. He asked Risako to say it again.

"I beg your pardon..?"

"I said he's awake already, he woke up this morning, but his head started to hurt so the doctor gave him some dose or something, he's sleeping again but it's guaranteed he'd wake up later..."

In a flash, he was out in the road in his car driving to the hospital. Their conversation long forgotten. He arrived in the hospital and went straight to Shinobu's room...

* * *

His next sight almost brought tears to his eye but he decided to be the manly type and so he persuaded himself to go inside. He found Shinobu there, already sitting up, his next worries were if the guy on the bed remembers him or not... he hoped it's not the latter, though. He entered and prayed quietly while the two persons in the room stared at him.

Risako smiled and welcomed him in. He bowed slightly and he met Shinobu's eyes... looking straight at him.

* * *

haha, hope you like it. Thanks for reading.!!!


	18. A night of wrong smiles

Okay, apparently, the atmosphere inside the spacey hospital room of a guy that was caught in a bit of accident some time ago is a bit heavy and confused for its own reasons, the guy is there, the guy that was hit by a car while he was crossing the street and he ended up being a comatose then he just woke up a few hours ago, the guy that in a really weird and strange reason, caused the guy that was hit to be really depressed which resulted in him not paying attention much to his surroundings was there as well, and who in the world can forget the poor damsel that's unaware of the blooming relationship between these two guys secretly? She happens to be caught in the middle which somehow made the atmosphere heavier than it was supposed to be, she was clueless, what should one expect from her? She left the room, deciding the two guys to refresh towards one another which are appearing to be necessary right now. The door sounded with a click, signalling the woman's departure, giving them dense freedom with unconscious desires and thoughts.

"Hey." He soon started a shy conversation.

The boy looked at him with unsure intentions… Did he even know this guy? His brain refused to work properly in the moment, wait… A while ago, some old guy with, what he supposed, was his wife, visited him, and he realized that they were his parents, why else would they visit, yep, he remembered them, and that painful memory of his mother forcefully wiping dried ice cream patches around his mouth when he was 5, it has to be them, so basically, he knew who they were, no need to worry about that.

Now, all he has to work his brains out and about was who in the world was this guy? He bowed his head lowly for a while, trying to figure things out after nodding at the guy, he wouldn't want to seem rude to a stranger who is warmly visiting him. The said guy gave a concerned and confused look towards him, obviously hoping quietly that he would remember him. He knew that. That's why he took the initiative to remember the guy and not troubling him of introducing himself.

The guy was about to give an introduction to him, just to help him, when he snapped his head back up to a normal angle to inform him that he already had a clue.

"Yeah… I… I remember you…" Shinobu said. This brought light in Miyagi's eyes and he let him continue.

"Yeah… yeah…" Shinobu said unconsciously pointing a finger at him and shaking it up and down slowly. He closed his eyes for a while to get the image in his head to clear up. He really did remember this guy. He knew this guy. He wasn't a stranger.

Miyagi waited for the teenage boy to continue, begging all the gods for him to remember him. Even praying for him to remember the mutual feelings they both shared before all of this happened.

The boy returned his look with a look of determination with a hint of a new found knowledge, hopefully of him.

"You're Miyagi… Yoh Miyagi-san… right?" the teen looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him to tell him that he was correct. He never really wants to be admitted to defeat and wrong beliefs.

He was about to reciprocate a reply to the teen when the teenage guy bent sharply, gripping on his head and groaning quietly to himself, he must be in pain. He approached the teen and laid a reassuring and comforting hand on the guy's back to somehow ease the pain that was evident with the teen's actions. The teen's eyes were shut tightly while his hands were on his head, hair between his fingers, slightly groaning turning loud.

Shinobu was currently having painful visions in his head, strange flashback with blurry people in it were appearing heavily, loudly and suddenly in his head. He clenched his head more when he started having visions of two people, obviously two male persons with the lack of additional mass on their chests and short hair, it disgusted him slightly when the two blurry figures started doing inappropriate things, never to be done in public… A few moments later and he seized, he stopped completely and his spine started to go back to its normal angle, and he passed out.

Miyagi caught his unconscious back falling back to its laying down place on top of the hospital bed he was on. When he placed it gently down, deciding it's best for the teen to rest, he was still having a hard time refreshing his memories, smiling contentedly when he said his name just a while ago. So the brat remembers him, huh? That's a good sign, he guessed there was nothing to worry about for the rest of the night and he backed away from the sleeping and resting figure on the bed, he called his sister and Risako smiled at him. He told her that her brother remembers his name and Risako smiled at him for that again, she patted his back in a friendly manner and told him that things were already going well. No need for worrisome thoughts anymore. He smiled back at her again, this time, a genuine smile that came from his heart, he was utterly glad, that much can be said.

He told Risako that from this time on, he wanted to take the responsibility of looking after her brother again. He also told their parents, too. The dean approved almost immediately, saying it's probably for the best since his son was under Miyagi's care when the unfortunate happened, he was sure that Shinobu already remembers them, his parents, and right now, that's all he needed to know, at least his son knows them, on the other hand, regarding Miyagi's case, in which Shinobu passed out recovering his memories with the man a while ago, may take Shinobu a while to get accustomed to. He was glad for the dean's decision. He took over that night, Shinobu's family retiring back to their home.

He re-entered Shinobu's room and sat on one of the chairs. Obviously pleased with what happened a while ago. The brat knew him, he already said his name, and that must mean he recognized him, he smiled unconsciously, he thought the brat had forgotten him since the doctor said; Risako said that he might have amnesia. He was glad. Really, really glad.

He took one of Shinobu's hands and he rested his forehead on the back of his head and prayed, thanking whoever for Shinobu's recovered memories. He was already expecting him to cry when he wakes up next time, he was expecting the brat to hug him tightly or kiss him or maybe they'd do something _interesting_ in his room because of the long postponed time when they weren't having any contact that he was conscious about, he was happy, and once again, that made him smile.

* * *

Thanks for reading and leaving reviews. I JUST WANTED TO THANK EVERYBODY WHO LEFT A REVIEW/COMMENT. It really helped me a lot. Anyway, this is all I typed up because I was lazy and I'm sorry for it, it's at least a thousand words, lol, thanks for reading, again!!!


	19. I think I got it

Shinobu was sleeping. Sound sound asleep. Wandering in his wonderland. That is until he awoke that late at night. It was two in the morning and waking up that early, or late, or whatever is totally not normal to him. He sat up slowly and that's when he felt this weight on his tummy, he looked at it and found Mr. Yo's arm resting on it. It started a small burst of flames in side the very pit of his stomache but then blinked it off. How dare this guy?. Were they even close?

He was still unaware of himself going through a comatose or the fact that he was on the brink of having amnesia... He's clueless. All he remembers was that someone hit him with his car and he fell off, now he's in the hospital recovering. That's it. He hit his head, yeah, he knew that. That explains to him why his visions and thoughts were a bit blurry but he knew they'd return to normal once he's fully recovered. He's at ease. No tension at all. Except for this guy sleeping next to his bed.

Come to think of it, he remembered the guy like, hours ago. He even managed to say his name, although it was practically dripping with uncertainty, he found himself correct. Why wouldn't he? He's smart. He looked at the guy and lifted his arm quietly and softly off of him and then he turned his whole body to the other side of his bed where the guy wasn't in, he started to lift his heavily feeling legs to the side and soon, he reached the hard cold ground. It sent a sharp wave through his body as soon as he made contact with the floor. Where are his freaking slippers? He looked for it with his wondering gray orbs and found them just below his bed. He reached for it by stretching his right leg. He slipped them on and went to the bathroom.

Gosh, he felt so dirty. He looked at the time again before continuing on his way to the bathroom. He found a new tooth brush by the sink and immediately thought it was his so he took it and soon brushed off. He washed his face and then deciding to take bath but then backing out when the idea of a strange Mr. Yo just outside the small bathroom, sleeping. And according to his very intellectual brain which he claims it is, when a person wakes up from slumber, the first thing they'd do is to go the bathroom cause probably, nature calls. He gave a short scowl and sighed. Before he turned the doorknob to get completely out of the bathroom, another random blub entered his mind forcefully.

What was his connection with Mr. Yo? And why does he call him Mr.? Is he a married man? To who was he married? That was flood. He sat on the covered loo and contemplated. How can he remember a random guy's name when he doesn't even know him? Did something happen? He was still lost in his thoughts while unconsciously staring at the sink, it struck him, like, square on the face. Oh, he remembered the guy alright? He smirked lightly.

How can he forget?

* * *

Sorry for the very short update, it's just that my mum issued me limitations when using the pc. so sorry, and anyway, at least it's my advantage, you'll probably keep on hanging on. JK. I so did not type that. haha! i was joking, ok? leave som reviews if you like. haha. Thanks for reading.


	20. HXN

Hiroki stood up from his chair in the office and sighed.

It's been three months already, he doesn't have someone to help him out with all the loads of work and in and out of the damned office, he was tiring himself out almost stupidly, his pesky students were bugging him out to the core with their selfish attitudes, hiw lower back is starting to shake uncontrollably which made him sit back down, the back of his neck was aching badly he thinks his head might fall off any second so he brought a hand up there and leaned his head back. His other hand reset on top of his laptop's keys and soon realized, the machine was starting to heat up. He saved the document which was honestly a test he was planning to give his students, nothing serious, 13-paged identification of SOME lessons they haven't tackled up yet, and a 2-paged essay he's requiring them to write... really.

8:15 PM. Who knew the great demon Kamijou could stay up and work _all day_ untile 8:15 PM?... That's great. Really.

He started packing up his things and left almost immediately.

While walking back home, deciding to ironically walk off his pain, who could think of that? He must really be tired if he's starting to have perceptions as crazy as that, he started rubbing the whole back of his neck up and down, creating a tinge of heat almost pleasurably. It was a chilly night. Maybe that was the reason he was having a lot of body pains today. And he swore, he thought he saw a very obvious line across his forehead. He's getting old. He sighed once more before pulling his coat tighter.

He continued walking and got home at 8:58 PM. He hurried down the hall and through the living room and to his bedroom where he laid down almost too quickly for his own good, not even bothering taking his coat off, leaving his bag and other paraphernalia right at his door.

Nowaki wasn't home, he soon realized, then decided to wait up for his lover. He stood up after 15 minutes precisely of lazing oFF.

Taking his coat off and going back for his things at the door. He went to the bathroom, when he remembered his body was aching, smiling unconsciously, thinking 'nothing a nice warm bath with his favourite scents can't fix.'

He started to let the warm water take over the tub, filling it up in a fast rate, he was already dressed naked by the time it was about to spill but good thing he turned it off right at time. Wow. Okay. He took out his favourite 'Bath Time Bubbles' and poured it all over the water, it was running out anyway. He bent down and started mixing the water with his hand, in a really soft manner, you couldn't even hear a thing, nothing you'd normally think when you have a picture of Mr. Kamijou in you mind, you know, the professor. He took out a couple of petals he secretly kept in the cabinet below the sink. He threw it in the water and made a mental note of buying a new set soon. Once he found the water fogged up and appearing in a soft lavender pastel colour, with a few swaing petals floating on top to here and there, he dipped in.

* * *

Hiroki was going to kill him for this. He sighed. He's so getting killed. He's going to die. He sighed once again. He looked at the clock and found out that it was 2:48 AM, a minute just after he looked at it before. For the tenth time, no worries.

* * *

Just something you can tune into again. i'm sorry if there were any misspelled words. Just correct them mentally, and also on the grammar. Thanks for reading! I'll update the SxM soon, thanks again.


	21. nopies

He had an unusual smile plastered on his face that time, he didn't' know why he had such an awful smile; he just brushed a hand down his face, hoping to get that sick thing off. It didn't anyway. So he stood up from the loo and placed both of his hands on the sink, seemingly for support. He leaned on them and he looked down. He knew the guy.

He started to think more deeply, he had the guy in his mind before, he already had a picture of him in HIS mind, he couldn't be hallucinating, it's not his imaginations and definitely NOT little devils playing with him, he's not taking drugs or anything, he's fine. He's definitely sure, he knows the guy, or maybe knows the guy somewhere but that doesn't change anything.

It's the guy. He has a connection with him or something like that. Yeah, he had. He had a bond... or something close to that. It's Miyagi.

_He's the guy that's going to marry Risako-nee-san. Yeah, he's the guy._

* * *

His eyes were a bit blurry when he opened them that morning. Giving a soft groan while stretching his muscles, he yawned. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall in his right, when he remembered his sole purpose in that room. Where the hell is that brat he was supposed to be looking after? He looked at the back part of the room where there was a small distinguishable kitchen that doesn't look like one, but he's not there, the bathroom.

He stood up from where he was sleeping slash resting slash sitting slash drooling on slash everything that's uncomfortable to be doing while lazing, and headed to the bathroom. He had a fine grip on the door knob, he didn't know why but his mind was starting to flash interestingly-exciting things couples do normally in the bathroom but there was this other half telling him to back off or die. He wasn't sure which side to take but he's 100 percent sure neither of the two is pretty sane. So whatever.

He was about to twist the door knob to the right specifically when it moved and the door back away. Shinobu appeared and looked at him, _painfully_ normally. That brought unpleasurable waves of shrill travelling beneath his skin. He wasn't conscious about his brows slightly furrowing together when he felt that. Shinobu moved to his right, looking like he wanted to pass by him or something.

"G'morning."

"U-uh... good morning... so, how was your sleep?"

"Good. You?"

"Slightly uncomfortable in regards with my position but all in all, not so bad."

"Oh, ok."

And he ended it with that. What the hell happened? He wasn't sure if he was accustomed to Shinobu's odd behaviour or not since he thought he bumped his head on the way to the bath room or something like that. Whoa.

He nodded when Shinobu did pass him by and asked him if he was going to use the loo, not really waiting for an answer obviously, he headed to his bed right away.

Did something drastic happen when he was still asleep. He proceeded to the loo, still had those thoughts in his mind. Still when he brushed his teeth, still when he washed his face and still until he left the bath room.

He found Shinobu there on his bed, checking things like the machines right by his bed and those things they put in you passing by a tube and then through a thin metal rod that's almost as thin as a needle. He remained unmoving and that's when he realized, that's not the smartest thing to do when you're with a loved one that's almost at the edge of having amnesia.

"Risako won't kill you for leaving you with me here, right?" Shinobu joked unconsciously. His eyes widened.

That was a total shocker. He looked at Shinobu closely and his brows furrowed unconsciously again.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Why would I be? I know my sister very well; she's not really a very giving person, right?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Oh, come on. Stop playing with me. Well, whatever, so like, if you don't mind me asking, what date is your wedding going to be again? I'm not sure if I remember it correctly. You know, I don't want this special day to cross with my original schedule."

Miyagi's knees were weakening that very moment, he didn't know what to believe, his thoughts were all floating and playing inside his head. Is this for real? Is he serious? Thoughts like that made him forward to Shinobu and feel his forehead for any signs of foolish fever.

Shinobu gave a serious look and took his hand and placed it away from him.

"What's the matter?" he asked sternly.

"You're not sick, are you?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine. If I'm sick, I'm sure I wouldn't talk to you."

Miyagi sat back on the chair he was sleeping on a while ago, a while ago where he thought things were normal, a while ago where he believed that Shinobu HAS recovered. He was wrong. And he's sick of that.

While plopping back down on to the chair, Shinobu's eyes were glued to him, looking at him like he's some kind of a white rat in an experiment of mad scientists. He didn't like that and yet; he wanted Shinobu to look at him. His mind totally blew off.

Shinobu averted his gaze and continued on giving the things around him an inspection, something Miyagi was not sure Shinobu was fond of before. Things change.

* * *

Yeah, that's one sitting, ok? haha, anyway, hope to get a lot of feedbacks, I'd really appreciate that. It's pretty awesome that I get to type again. Thanks for reading and please, mentally correct all the wrongs. Thank you. and Rock on.


	22. Chapter 22

He's been trying to argue with himself for a bout an hour now and that led to him falling asleep. Yes, in the bathtub. He had no idea what goes on from there.

He had a hand under the side of his face, yes, he was leaning on it. He was in the tub, soaking wet, when he came around.

He didn't know what to do then. He was starting to worry about him. What will he say? Oh, man. This is bummer. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He was already half in, anyway. He kept his stuff on the table on the middle of their living room. He noticed nothing new but his lover's things on the table near the kitchen, or wasn't it... anyway.

He continued on his way to their bed room since, obviously, his lover wasn't there outside of it. He was getting nervous. It's was freaking 3:09 in the morning. Something came up in the hospital and he was more than willing to stay behind and work, like freaking always.

He turned the knob, sweat forming on his forehead, he just hopes he wouldn't get killed tonight.

He entered their room after giving out a deep sigh. He saw nothing... Part of him was glad, part of him was worried and another part of him anxious... why the hell?

He was about to lay down, safe and sound, when he noticed the light emanating through the door's edges.. it's their bathroom... he smiled at that. There he was.

He walked and neared the door. The part of him that was anxious came bursting out. He hurried and quietly opened the door further. Then, he saw him. Laying there. In the tub. Soaking wet. Skin glistening like some fresh pond in the morning. And sleeping. What could be much better?..

He approached the sleeping man in the tub quietly as ever, he crouched down untile he reached the level of the tub, his chest leaning on the edge of it. He sighed, with no sound coming out of him, and stared at his lover.

Hiroki has his arm propped up at the opposite side of the tub where Nowaki was, his head resting on that same arm's hand and the other hanging at the edge where Nowaki was close to. Nowaki was glad he came home.

Part of him was totally glad, it came out of him in forms of unusual pheromones, that he came home that late and stayed up in the hospital to work. He was really happy. And more than gleeful at the results...

He had his eyes half-lidded that time, his expression always so honest and frank that he wasn't ashamed to show everyone (Hiroki) how pleasurable that moment was to him.

He had been staring like that for about 14 minutes now. He still wasn't sick or freaking tired of it. It's just not in his nature to be sick of things he actually enjoyed watching or observing for the past 2 minutes. He's not like that. No matter how boring the thing might seem to other people, he's just not sick of it.

* * *

Something hit him, he didn't know what it is, it just came out screaming to him, yelling and obviously seeking for his attention, telling him he should freaking open his eyes. Another thing he didn't know why was himself following whatever it was that hit him. He opened his eyes. First time in his life he was ever thankful at that thing that hit him.

He lifted his head, his arm feeling a bit limp and sore at the same time. He stretched it away from him and let it fall slowly in the tub, while the other hand, he didn't even notice since he was so occupied by that extinguishing-funny feeling that came shocking through his arm, but the next thing he saw warded off whatever it was that was so unnecessary that time. It was so distracting yet he can actually control himself and tell his body to not look. It's just not listening that time.

He had his whole self wrapped around Hiroki's hand that was then hanging off of the edge of the tub. It made his heart lurch. He moved the rest of his body in the tub, it was starting to feel painful, how long has he been there anyway?

He never intended to take his arm back from Nowaki's loving grip but it just did. That was one of the moves he made in his life that he started to hate at first, feeling the regeret and all, but then actually loving it in the end. One of those moves...

The image of his gentle lover sleeping there beside him, wrapped around his arm and was there on the floor, there, just sleeping with him, it just won't leave him alone. Until the said guy opened his eyes... and moved. He felt soggy, whatever it meant, but it made him feel that way, and a bit panicked.

* * *

all i got. sorry. oh, please add me on facebook! if you give a review, indicate your name or e-add on facebook, i'll add you. Thnks agn. correct any misspelled words or grammar mentally. I'll be coming back soon. Sorry and thnks again. love you all!


	23. First time for everything yeah

"Stop kidding me, you brat! This isn't funny anymore."

"What? I'm not kidding you! What the hell?"

Miyagi fell silent. Is he doing what he thinks he's doing? That's hell.

No way. He really felt stupid this time.

He has been accusing him of kidding him with him for nearly a minute now. He still couldn't believe it.

The guy on the bed was staring at him like he was some kind of brat telling his mom that there was a huge squirrel passing by and he plays the role of the annoyed mother sick of telling his son that squirrels can't be 20 feet high.

The scene they were in was kind of getting tiring to think about.

Miyagi kept on running his hands through his hair, and both of them at that. He was so frustrated. More frustrated than the brat could ever even think of.

There he was, thinking everything is fine and all, thinking the person he has devoted his whole life to was going to do the same thing to him... he has never been frustrated and disappointed in the same time in his whole entire existence. Shouldn't that even be illegal? That's just so against everyone.

Really, how can something as... as un-_complex_ like that turn into something similar to a case of a gigantic dragon on the verge of eating your head off? He just couldn't believe it.

* * *

This was just so mentally challenging. He didn't really expect this. Why is this guy even going hysterical on him? Who the hell is he to do that? He's just his sister's fiancé and so what? That doesn't make him... unweird. Actually the fact that he was going to marry his sister reinforces the idea of him being weird. Yes, that's it. Exactly. Well said. Impunto or whatever it is that Spanish guys say when they hear something definitely right.

He gave a scowl. Seriously, that guy.

With that, Miyagi came racing out the room and demanding his desired explanations out of Shinobu's now personal private doctor (the dean growing concerned for him, issuing him one incase things get drastic).

The doctor's explanation was stupid. He said Shinobu still has atrophy. But whatever. Does that mean he could just kid with people anytime he wants? What's even the connection. He didn't think his teachers would buy it if that's what is written in his excuse report when he kids around with people. No, that's not it.

So then, he decided he just needed to take that thing he wanted out of Shinobu himself. He decided to do that no matter what. He actually considers this as a do-or-die mission.

The next morning, he came right out and just told Shinobu, _very calmly_, what he wanted from him. Shouldn't the doctor be doing this?...

* * *

So by the end of the day, he got the information he wanted. Wanted but not desired.

He was shocked. Who wouldn't? And Shinobu continued to think that he was being overly stupid. It's almost _not_ rhetorical. It's so... plainly _stupid._

That was the very first moment of his life where he felt utterly vulnerable to everything. First time in his life when he didn't know what to do. This time was so unlike the time when something happened between Shinobu and himself for the first time. He didn't know what to do then, too, but he wasn't panicked. This time, however, he's a bit uneasy. And he was scared. Even if he told himself that he has to take action or whatever, he can't. H e just can't. And he couldn't understand why. What's up with that?

* * *

Please mentally correct anything misspelled or whatever. Thanks for reading! love you all! remember ur facebook e-adds!


	24. Kind of expected

Nothing big is going on in his life right now. Except for the fact that one of his friends is still in the hospital due to a coma. Until then, he still has no freaking idea what's going on with him right now.

He sighed and bowed his head a bit. He was at Akihiko's apartment. As usual. Where else would he be? Misaki was cleaning (lastly) the Suzuki-room. He had the vaccuum near him but didn't really inted to use it. That was something he wasn't sure of himslef. It was a mind blower. So what was the vaccuum doing there? Strange. Very, strange. This made him sigh out loud again.

He heard the door click open. Another thing he didn't know the reason of existing of was why his head jerked up fast to its normal angle and his stomach lurching like mad. He even felt himself blush.

Something was wrong with him. Seriously, wrong. This thought wasn't new at all. Every time he felt like taht, he automatically thinks there's something wrong with him. Another thing that blew his head off. He's just so confusing sometimes (or times when the door just opens up and makes a sound that tells him his lover was there or any other time Usag, er.. Usami-sensei was there... doing _things_ to him or not). There are so many things going on in his head right now.

Another thing that came and stayed with im was all the worrying Shinobu's confinement in the hospital brought him.

It was a good thing he has already finished his first semester and the university was giving its students a month's break until the next semester. He was glad for that. But, still, he was worried sick for his young dear friend.

Back to the situation at hand, since he was stiff and straight there inside the room, with his insides lurching as if someone was playing a voodoo on him, too alert for his own good, he kept still for nearly 5 minutes now and he grew tired of it. Unusual.

Then he felt panicked next. If whoever opened the door and made that majestic noise was Usami-sensei, he was sure the guy would've looked for him already or at least call out. This time, what he was expecting came unexpectedly.

There, inside the room, again all stiff all over that he didn't even look around or tuenr around for that matter for his own good, he felt it.

There it was. That made him worry. A bit. Not too much. And cowx started growing wings. Of course it was just a bit.

Usami, as expected of him, had his whole self (excuse the feet or legs for that matter) wrapped around Misaki lovingly.

"Did I scare you?... bit worried?..." he whispered tingingly in Misaki's ear which made the boy flush and just stiffen even more. The great rabbit gave a satisfied smile at that. He still got it. He just hoped whatever charm he has that he can just sprinkle all over Misaki will never run off of him. He sighed _cutely_ before turning a now softening Misaki.

He saw how much he blushed. It was adorable. The purple-eyed rabbit was starting to worry if Misaki's cute and gentle wholeness would be the one that would kill him. He just hoped not. Or maybe, yes. 'Cause, that just proves his point that he's got the cutest lover in the world that it killed him.

Misaki was shocked. He expected it actually, that his lover would just come out and do stuff like that but

There was something he didn't know that made this a bit, just a teensy bit, different. It's odd actually. This time, there's something to it that you can safely say it is near-to-perfect.

Now what made him think so? That, he did not know off. He really did not. First, it's just, 'oh, okay, so he's hugging me again,' but after a few more seconds, it's, 'whoa, he's hugging me…' that made him so uncertain. What was the big deal anyway, right? They kind of do this kind of everyday and he's kind of used to it in a kind of way that he shouldn't kind of be all surprised kind of it, as a matter of a 'kind-of' fact, he should expect it since the big, purple-orbed rabbit is his lover, kind of…

However, as much as he thought about it like that, he still couldn't convince himself that it was unreasonable of him to act al cute and 'oh! I totally didn't see that coming! You got me there! I wasn't expecting that and you totally got me there! I'm so surprised right now!' now…

Soon, the rabbit took action since he was having the feeling that his young love is a bit tensed. He spun him around, holding on to the boy's shoulders, that's when Misaki dropped the sucking thing (the one attached to the very body of the vacuum) off of his hands. The rabbit smiled. It wasn't the thing he was kind of expecting [like his lover jumping on him, falling to the floor, both of them he meant, and he's on all fours on top of him, then he'll try and make love again to him and ripping his shirt of to shreds and with all the Suzuki's in the world you can think of just staring at them like that and after he ki-…okay, fantasies, or much like memories he wanted to happen again, only slightly different] but this one works crazily mad, too… It was sweet and cute.

He slowly lowered himself and met the boy's lips with his… seriously, something's wrong with Usami-sensei… the boy only found his arms slowly wrapping themselves around the guy's neck and the rabbit pulled him in closer… this could be the most intimate thing they've done for the week…

When the boy pulled away slowly, he looked down, the rabbit started talking huskily, but don't misunderstand, it's not in 'hey, I totally want to bed you right now and the more you resist, the more I want you so-…' okay, he got that.

"You seem pretty tensed up…"

"Y-yeah… I-I was just thinking of… someone."

"Hey, he's going to wake up, I'm sure of it…"

"…"

"Okay?"

"…Okay… and uh, thanks…"

Both of them did not really expect, once again, what the next thing was that totally got the rabbit freezing right there on the spot. Misaki, on the other hand, was glad that this time, his lover, kind of, did not go off-boundaries.

He really, really… loves this guy… Or like, kind of…

* * *

THANK YOUUUU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW !


	25. things are just normally weird

It's nearly been two weeks and he still couldn't believe this is happening. How could thing change from bad to worse to worser to worserer? Really? 'Cause that was just really weird. How in the world can that guy let 'this' happen? He meant like…'come on!'

It's nearly two weeks of feeling uneasy, it's nearly two weeks he got out of that hellish hospital, it's nearly two weeks he's in 'this' apartment, and it's nearly two weeks that he started living with Mr. Yoh.

How could his father let this happen? He was living, for nearly two weeks now, with his sister's ex-fiancé, since he just discovered the wedding has been called off for like, the hell, since like, last year, what is up with that? And he couldn't understand why, of all people, he didn't know a thing like that happened and just passed him by quietly.

What he didn't know was that Mr. Yoh-guy, asked for his father's permission to take him in since, according to his explanation, he, Takatsuki Shinobu, has been living with him before all these things happened and he didn't know, yet again, that his father approved of it. That was just mad.

Mr. Yoh has been quite nice to him, though, like, treating him like his wife or something, and he calls him 'Shinobu', too, he didn't get offended one bit, like, some guy just calling you by your first name and without even an honorific at that, which was kind of even weirder since, as far as he could remember, when someone calls him by his first name, the guy could just get blown off and stuff. What was even weirder-er, was that he himself was kind of expecting, at least an honorific, when he hears Mr. Yoh call out to him. That was sincerely unexplainable. Those made him scratch the back of his head.

He was currently testing on Mr. Yoh's, once again, for like the eighth time this week, bed. Which felt kind of homey, it's like actually the most perfect bed he lied on in his whole entire life. And it was spacey, too. He's been sleeping on it for nearly two weeks. The hospital bed was like a bed made out of deadly thorns compared to this one.

Do they sleep together? No, they do not. Mr. Yoh said he could occupy the couch outside which was pretty large and spacey; too, while he was staying with him, well, Mr. Yoh is a big man.

He couldn't bring himself to admit that he was indifferent to Mr. Yoh, almost like, too familiar with him. It's actually comfortable. He meant, yes, at first it was kind of weird to have your sister's ex-fiancé in the hospital with you but that really came by fast, now it's like; they're just really close friends.

Mr. Yoh told him about calling him Mr. Yoh, too. The guy actually preferred, according to him, himself being called Miyagi, instead of that lame Mr. Yoh character, or so he said. They really did become quite good friends.

He attended school, too. Another weird thing was, he discovered that he was actually in his senior year already; things are starting to smell fishy. So like, he thought he was only having a dream, like those dreams you get when you're sleeping and that you were back in time and stuff like that. It's really disturbing. He was pretty amazed, though, that he could cope up with his missed lessons quite well.

After he attended school, he goes straight back to Mr. Y-Miyagi's apartment. The regular flow of things, yet again, was flowing regularly. He goes to school, attends a review class, comes back home, does his homework, pass online projects and requirement he's being required of by his mentors, will try and cook something up but will only end up in a disaster, Miyagi coming back only an hour and a half later than him but sometimes, three to four hours, bringing with him some nice take out orders from various restaurants' drive thru or sometimes just calling up to order pizza then he'll go watch TV while Miyagi starts reading and checking stuff, or sometimes they watch the telly together usually arguing on which channel to watch in a cute friendly manner and then he'd go win and Miyagi will stop and just watch whatever channel he picked, then one of them will break the silence and go brush his teeth and then will say 'I'm off to bed, 'night' which was usually Shinobu himself, and then Miyagi will give a short 'night' to him, too, then he's off to bed feeling that nice, soft and homey feeling all over again.

He actually felt kind of glad that he and Miyagi kept a relationship like that, like being friends and living together with a complete stranger, or maybe not too much, it was a new seemed-to-be-old-though kind of feeling.

* * *

Life had been close-to-hell-and-then-back-to-heaven. He didn't know whether to feel good or bad.

He was currently resting inside his office; yes he got the job back, thanks to Kamijou for not looking, or may be failed to look for because he was to busy, some guy who could be his substitute. Seriously, he felt sick when a complete stranger handles his job.

Come to think of it, he wondered how his students looked like when Kamijou the devil was the once who entered their class and not him… he smiled, that must be a pretty nice picture to take and devour for eternity.

He has been talking to Kamijou very less than he used to and he didn't blame Kamijou for thinking he needed space for himself and did not ask about his petty lover. Somehow, he was thankful that Kamijou respected him to that extent and wasn't the type to just but their nose in to someone else's business. He thought Kamijou was thankful of him being thankful to him because he wasn't being the once who usually pulls off someone working hard for him and practically doing his job for him, into a hug and whispers indecent things in to his/her ear that's totally irrelevant to their job. He, once again, smiled at that faintly. At least now they both appreciate each other normally like other people would respect and appreciate their dogs. Not that either of them is a dog. Whatever.

He rolled his chair towards Kamijou and asked where he last left off that week. The other professor replied and gave him an answer nonchalantly and went back to his doing his job. He did so, too.

Wow, things changed a lot. The memory of him hugging Kamijou randomly from the back and Kamijou yelling at him was still fresh in his mind Right now; looking at the scene they were in, a new comer might never suspect him of being a pervert. Or maybe like a regular person who would always see them like that [like a certain Takatsuki guy] will actually think something's wrong with either of them. Well, things change.

And this time, it's safe to say that the thing that happened had such a huge impact on him [and the other him].

Break time's almost over and when Kamijou stood up and grabbed a few books and his coffee, he called out and Kamijou looked at him while turning to face him.

"Do you think…- Do you think this change is for the best?"

Both of them had different views on that question he just threw out in the open.

Kamijou was thinking of him being a normal person for nearly a week, he meant like, no 'huggies' and creepy things being whispered in to his ear of like, suggestive moves and stuff like that so he thought, yes, this change is in fact for the best. But he wasn't a shallow person, he might not know exactly what happened in that crazy hospital for months but he was starting to get ideas that those things weren't all exactly good and totally pretty. He thought then, if he answered his superior, will he be hurting him in the process? Especially being though of being shallow since he was totally just thinking of himself selfishly or he just say, he didn't know and he has a class to attend to…?

But he was a man of his words; he meant everything that he says, except of course when it comes to Nowaki, that thing's different. So he just thought, 'oh, okay, I'm going to tell the truth,' anyway his superior was the one who brought this up, therefore should be prepared for whatever that might happen or whatever answer he might get.

"Yes, I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I really think that, yes." E gave off before sighing.

Miyagi thought so. He knew Kamijou thought the answer off in his head and so he had no physical right to blame him or like, accuse him of being shallow. He knew the guy that much. Maybe he just respects him too much to not give off such a big answer or whatever that will and might keep him disturbed the whole day. And no, he's not trying to be conceited.

At least he was honest, he thought.

Miyagi nodded slightly at him.

"I'm off." Kamijou said before finally leaving for his class.

Once again, he was thankful for Kamijou and was glad they knew each other well.

He whispered a quiet 'thanks' before facing his work again, unknowing that Kamijou stopped and heard that.

He needs to attend to his next class, too. He finished off the test quickly and saved it up before heading to class.

* * *

Shinobu was back home again from school and this time, no homework and all he needed to do was to pass his last requirement from a teacher he used to hate. And, all done. So he just headed to the all-too-familiar living room, he sat on the couch Miyagi was sleeping on every night since he's been there, he lied down and wrapped his arms around a huge cushion while switching the TV on, man, he wished someone was there to argue with him about what channel to watch when he grabbed hold of something.

He pulled it out from under the cushion, suspecting it's some kind of index card he thought Miyagi head for his lesson today but it felt like it wasn't. It seemed more of like a post card. When he pulled it out, he found out that it was faced down, he started having goose bumps, and if it wasn't a sort of lesson then what is it? He was having the feeling of uneasiness and a bit of that feeling of why doesn't he know about that thing. When he flipped it over, that's when things started to hit him like mad…

* * *

Please excuse misspelled words, i was in a hurry! THANKS FOR READING AND SORRY ABOUT THE GRAMMAR AND STUFF! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


	26. forget things and break ankles

He nearly forgot that he actually kissed that guy. That lone memory almost cost him his life while he was driving back to their apartment.

_Their apartment_, two words that meant a lot to him but now, it's like it's not even making happy sense anymore. So it's their apartment. Is there anything special about that? It's just a darn apartment which could be left out of by anytime. Their apartment doesn't convey much feeling anymore. It's so different. That made him smile and frown at the same time. He couldn't believe he was thinking about these things while driving. So what, right? It only cost him his life once, what's the big deal?

He sighed.

Things really do change and right at that moment, he didn't care whether it was for the best or the worst. He couldn't make himself do so anyway so what's the point? That's just sad.

The traffic light turned red and he stopped. He wasn't in any kind of hurry anyway. No one's waiting for him… at least, in this case, when it's viewed on _that_ person's perspective. They're like nothing to one another, just friends…

He closed his eyes for a moment, what was he doing with his life? He banged his head against the seat. He remembered he needed to buy them some take-outs.

So, he sat there, not really sure whether he wants their dinner hot or cold, he's just selfish like that, otherwise he'd stay there till he wants. And so he did. He stayed in his car out of the driveway and in a dark semi-enclosed space.

He asked himself a couple of times. 'Am I trying to hurt myself or am I just trying to help?' It's pretty normal, he thought, for cheating lovers to feel this kind of thing, like they're deliberately hurting themselves so they could fill up that hole they created desperately; of course, this only applies to honest, truly-loving people. But who cares about that?

He didn't know himself whether he was trying to live with Shinobu not knowing about them or trying to live happily with Shinobu which was kind of hurting him, stinging his chest, since he knew Shinobu had no idea of what happened, he didn't know he got hit by a car and that's because of his stubbornness himself. Oh, man, was it messed up. He couldn't think straight anymore. And he was hungry, too.

Shinobu must be hungry, too… at home… or something like that. And he was just staying there, doing nothing, waiting for nothing, just prolonging more and more of their hunger. What is wrong with him? He needed to know because he was so confused and that very fact is starting to scare him, he wasn't sure if he could drive again.

* * *

After a few more minutes, the door made a clicking sound and Shinobu sighed in relief. He was waiting for him…Had been waiting for him. Usually the latest Miyagi could get home was 9:30 PM. What was it now? 11:43 PM. Shinobu thought Miyagi must be playing games and decided to look for him but then stopped right at the door when the thought of him getting lost and bringing up more trouble to Miyagi caught him off guard, so he did not follow his instincts.

Miyagi was back home anyway. He rushed to the door to greet the old guy but stopped when he noticed something was obviously wrong with Miyagi. He looks pretty messed up. Like, out of focus or something like that, thank God nothing happened to him on the road. Miyagi was going to walk inside when he lost his balance and fell right to Shinobu who was just actually standing there wearing a worried face, Shinobu wrapped the guy's arm around him while he held on to the guy's waist, they went straight to the bedroom and there he slumped the big guy, Miyagi was lying on the bed, with his vision dark and blurry, he got note that that was his bedroom, and oh man, his bed felt good.

"This isn't where I sleep, though…" he thought aloud.

"Yea-! H-have you been smoking?"

"…"

"Didn't I tell you not to smoke? I'm going to sleep outside so you just rest here and we'll see what's up with you in the morning."

And then Shinobu closed the door and left. There, inside thought, Shinobu had no idea Miyagi was staring at him wide-eyed, maybe he didn't notice since the lights weren't switched on. Did he even hear the boy right? Did the boy really say that he told him to stop smoking? He slowly lowered his head back to lay down properly on hi bed… no way… Shinobu did not say that.

That's when he drifted off to slumber without even knowing it.

Meanwhile, Shinobu was fixing his pillow, actually the cushion he found that 'thing' under a while ago, deciding to just tuck it in the waistband of his pyjamas. He just finished brushing his teeth and was about to lay down when he remembered that 'thing' once again. He ought to tell Miyagi and ask about it. Oh well, he seemed pretty wasted so the idea didn't seem to just pop out in his head earlier when he saw him a while ago in the doorway looking so grim and awful. He sighed. He did not want to see Miyagi like that ever again. It's scaring him.

-4:54 AM-

Miyagi woke up involuntarily, feeling kind of hungry, and then he remembered, he left the take-outs in his car. Jolly great. Just when he was hungry enough to eat a horse, metaphorically. Then he thought of the bra-Shinobu, he didn't leave anything for the boy to eat. And what time did he get home last night? Midnight? Oh, man. This was pretty much messed up BIG time.

He got up and scratched the back of his head, walking to the door without knowing his shirt was open, hey, it's hot, or maybe he's just feeling it, whatever, using the light from beneath the door's small space. He sighed and smelled that awful stench of his cigarettes. He rushed to the bathroom adjacent to his room and brushed his teeth and then went back to the door to open it and finally leave.

When he was standing at the doorway of his room, he could already see the living room and found the couch empty. Shinobu. Worst, was it school time already?

Oh man, he remembered, his eyes growing wider at the memory. If he could still remember it this clearly, maybe, just maybe, it wasn't a dream at all. Maybe Shinobu really did say that. That thought brought shining sparkles in his eyes, how lame that may sound, which gave them more life, maybe Shinobu does remember him more than the-guy-who-made-his-sister-cancel-their-wedding-about-a-year-or-so-ago.

But where was that brat? He looked at his wall clock which was hanging on the wall just in his left side. It is five minutes to five am. Okay, what's the day today? He walked to the kitchen and found the calendar hanging near the door… it is Saturday. It's Saturday. So it's a no-work-today-yay day. He did not see that coming. He was so busy thinking about that that when he heard a hissing sound tickling his ears, he spun around almost too suddenly that he nearly slipped, but didn't anyway, and found Shinobu there facing the stove with his back to him, placing the contents of the pot (which were just instant ramen) in a huge white bowl made in China and hissing at that because some of the soup that just splashed into the bowl gave out some several drops which landed right on his exposed skin.

"Shinobu…?"

The boy spun around, the same way he did, and slipped, causing the remaining contents of the pot (which were just a few strands of noodles and a teensy bit of soup) to spill right on him.

"Ouch." He muttered to himself while he tried to stand up.

Miyagi took the pot from the brat on the floor and offered the boy a hand. When the boy was already standing up, not straight though because he thought he just twisted an ankle, Miyagi brushed off some stray noodles off of the boy and thanked the gods of noodle pots that there was only a small amount left.

Shinobu was holding on to the counter for support since he clearly couldn't walk or stand straight on his own at the least.

Shinobu scowled at him and the both of them thought there was something apparently wrong here…

Miyagi scratched the back of his head sheepishly before he let Shinobu hung his arm around him, it is funny how things like this get vice-versa'd. Shinobu slung his other arm around Miyagi's shoulders and selfishly ordered him to bring him close to the nearby chair in the kitchen. This is stupid, he thought. When Miyagi took him there, he sat almost instantly and held his ankle like a baby.

"You know I pretty much hate you right now, Miyagi!" the boy grumbled while massaging his now swollen ankle. It grew.

That caught Miyagi dead in his spot. He wasn't quite sure but he thought he heard him say that to him before, of course, before the accident happened. Shinobu saw Miyagi looking at him wide-eyed when he lifted his gaze to see if Miyagi hear him. He scowled.

"What?"

"W-what did you just…" he remembered what he said last night.

"What did you say before I like, fell asleep… I mean, last night?"

"Wha-I forgot." He replied still wearing a cute scowl which he was unaware of.

Shinobu looked at him like he was annoyed and such, seeing Miyagi like that. Now that he noticed him since he went inside the darned kitchen in five am… It seems... kind of, so it's like a maybe… manly..?

'Whoa! Where did that come from?' Shinobu averted his gaze and focused on his ankle or tried to look like he was focusing on his ankle… he felt his cheeks heat up. This is so not good.

Miyagi let that thought off, that's when he noticed Shinobu turning red… He tilted his head to the side, looking puzzled, wondering what the hell the matter was, and looked at the boy's ankle intently.

'Ohmygosh! I broke his ankle!' Miyagi's eyes growing wide once more.

"Are you okay?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the boy said, every word dripping with sarcasm, sounding like he was about to cry.

Miyagi landed his hand of the boy's shoulder and pulled, or pushed it (he wasn't sure), to see the boy's face, afraid he'd see him crying again.

"Um. Hey!"

"Are you going to cry?"

"What?"

"Look, I'm sorry about your foo-"

"-Ankle"

"I'm sorry about your ankle… do… do you know how to fix that? Oh, wait! Let's get you to the hospital!"

Shinobu was looking at him, a frown on his adorable face and pink tinted cheeks.

"I just came OUT from the hospital."

Long silence and then…

"Okay, I think I know how to fix this…"

"Good, how?"

"First…"

"Yeah?"

"Button up your shirt… it's disturbing me."

Miyagi didn't quite hear him right, once again looking puzzled, he wasn't sure about that thing either, and when Shinobu looked at him, giving him more emphasis, Miyagi looked at himself by looking down and then he got it… pretty slow, huh?

"Oh…" he even made himself sound stupid and being unaware of it at that.

He started buttoning his shirt up starting from the waist part… he smiled. He caught the brat blushing. He didn't know what the reason was but he was happy to see him like that again. It might not be, but doubts it's not ('Am I just so super hot or not?' he thought) because of his opened up shirt but what else can it be? Unless Shinobu has a sense of masochism that he gets turned on easily when he's being abuse, getting hurt he meant. He just couldn't think of any other reasons… why the brat was becoming attractively pink.

'Hmm… I don't remember him being the- oh yeah... there was that one time." He thought maniacally, grinning, as the trail of buttons on his shirt ended just until the mid-portion of his torso. Then he looked at Shinobu again.

"Now what, your majesty?" he asked sarcastically while rolling his eyes, emphasizing more.

Shinobu gave out an annoyed sigh before replying.

"Help me to your room."

"What?" He got that, he just wanted to tease the brat at 5 am.

"Help me up and let's go to your room. Why is it so hard for you to understand that?"

Shinobu said while Miyagi was supporting him up, after the last word though, Miyagi let go off Shinobu's waist which sent him falling forward, and due to damn reflexes, thrust hi broken ankle to steady himself and that's when he fell down… once again… because of Miyagi… yet another time.

"Ow!"

"You should be careful with what you say, brat! You should learn how to respect your elders." Miyagi said, sounding serious.

As Shinobu was on the floor, upon hearing this guy call him 'brat', his head started flashing scenes in his head that he wasn't sure he was familiar of, his head throbbed and stung at the same time, imagine how painful that was. He bowed slightly before hissing quietly. Cursing on the pain.

Miyagi looked alarmed though so he knelt down in front of the boy and tried not to look panicked, even if he was.

Eventually, the brat passed out. He brought Shinobu to his room and semi-threw him on his bed, the brat didn't move one bit. Well, he was a deep sleeper.

Miyagi started to let his sweat roll down his neck and at the side of his face freely now. 'Oh, man!' he thought to himself while looking at the brat. Was he trying to worsen the brat's condition? He wasn't quite sure of that, too.

He headed to the living room, switched his laptop on and looked up the net for something he could do with a broken-swollen ankle without going to the hospital. He's one messed up guy. Once he got it, he did whatever it was that darned website said he should do. He gave Shinobu a cold compress treatment and waited for it for like, 25 minutes or so… He wasn't even sure if what he was doing was right. Whatever, Shinobu should just blame the website, not him. Anyways, he bookmark-ed it. Damn you to hell.

While waiting, he went back to the kitchen to eat up the instant noodles Shinobu prepared for himself a while ago. Yes, he knew it wasn't for him but breaking someone's ankle and making that someone blush and carrying that someone to his room and giving that someone a cold compress treatment is pretty tiring if you asked him.

Man, he missed Shinobu's cooking, even if it was just instant noodles, even when all he needed to do was to boil some water and put the noodles there and then mixing it up with artificial powdered flavour, he savoured it till the last strand of noodle. Yum yum. He washed the cooking-tool-things up and fixed the mess Shinobu (Miyagi) made a while ago and then he went back to check up on Shinobu.

The brat still hasn't moved except for his arm which was now above his head which caused his shirt to go up a few _hot_ inches. Miyagi noticed something. It's that 'thing' Shinobu found a couple of hours ago. He got struck. He was frozen. He felt like trembling. He could not believe Shinobu even found 'that'. Man was he busted for good. He sighed and smacked his forehead. He didn't take it from Shinobu though, he got outside and tried to thin of an explanation.

* * *

Thanks for reading! REVIEW if you wanna!. oh and, thanks to all the reviewes! haha, oh and please excuse misspelled words and wrong grammars! love you all!


	27. slipping on butter in the lion's den

He was sitting on the couch. It's almost five in the effing morning. He sighed. He was supposed to be sleeping right now, but nooo. He had his head resting on his palm, which was resting on his knee. His other hand reaching for the box of cigarettes on the coffee table next to his left leg. He stopped. He is NOT going down that dark road again. Or, at least he thought he could. Yeah, he would.

He felt like panicking. What was he going to say to that br-kid? He wasn't sure. Ok. Maybe if he just told the guy that he got that thing, whatever it may seem, somewhere... that... he doesn't know... while he was still out. Yeah. _That_ could work out. That could effing work out like hell!. He gave an unconscious smile slash smirk slash grin but mostly grin to himself and crossed his arms together. What can you say, he's a _genius_.

He stood up, wanting to see what was on in five in the morning. Sure, guys-working-in-tv-stations have something watchable to watch for people who are awake at five am, or people who accidentally broke someone's ankle... He closed his eyes. Nah. He was feeling tired anyway.

-2 hours later-

Why does it always end to this? He just saw the br-kid standing in front of the stove, _again_, cooking something, _again_, only this time, there was that very noticeable bandage around his ankle, it looks pretty painful. He sighed. He wasn't sure what time it was but he hated how the sun kept shining through the window, hurting his eyes and him groaning in pain. Seriously, the sun should have an EYE-PAIN meter, like, it tells you how painfully painful it can be that day and you'd know when to wear sun glasses. Gosh. That didn't really make any sense but he was pained and pissed. In a morning. No one can stop him. Or that thought. Moving on.

He was scratching the back of his neck, eyes shut tight.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

He looked up. And made a face.

"How can you be up so early?"

"Actually, the pain in my ankle, which _you_ caused, woke _me_ up."

"Harsh. You know your sister's-"

"_I'm_ harsh? _You're_ the one who _broke_ my ankle, _dude_."

"Ok... I'll take pancakes?..."

Shinobu looked at him, no, actually, Shinobu _glared_ at him. This guy was so insensitive, he didn't think a porcupine would hurt him. No, that makes him numb. Whatever.

He shrugged, then huffed. He had no choice. _This_ place was the lion's den itself. He turned to go back to what he was cooking and obviously, to cook the lion's pancakes.

"Wait."

He turned around, again, bringing that scowl to Miyagi's face. Miyagi looked down, the other boy wasn't sure why though but he liked that. Sometimes teens like power, no teen can deny that.

"I'm sorry about your ankle, and I mean, I'm really sorry about it. I don't know, ok? I can be a _little_ dangerous from time to time, ok? So, I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, a _little?_ Ok."

He turned again, Shinobu that is, and he couldn't help but give an unnoticeable smile. He just could _not_. Don't blame him, he has this shell that can be easily penetrated. He did not know how to explain the warm feeling inside though, he's _inexperienced_. He gave out a soft inaudible sigh and moved on. He needed to cook the lion's pancakes. Flapjacks are totally not his thing but if the lion likes it, maybe he could give it a try.

He cooked a batch for two. He grabbed the syrup somewhere in the fridge which he did not even know the existence of, the syrup he meant, and the butter, took of a piece and laid it on somewhere over the flapjacks. He didn't know but while he was there, chopping of this somehow-ridiculous piece of butter to slap it onto the flapjacks on the plate, Miyagi was there, bending over to the fridge reaching for the milk. You know, a guy, slicing over a bar of butter for a piece of it, would eventually have slippery hands, or whatever part of him he used to touch or make contact with the butter, ok, so he has slippery hands, then he goes grabbing the bottle of syrup, yes with his slippery hands, and then bumps onto Miyagi, which was just there, unknowingly being detrimental once again. _That_ caused Shinobu's misfortune, then again, another time. With him bumping on to someone (Miyagi), he bent forward slightly, and with his slippery hand, slipped the bottle _upwards_ (he was squeezing the thing to keep it from slipping and this happens), this made the bottle fly up in the air of the kitchen and went landing on to the surface of Miyagi's head, right when he instinctly stood up to wipe the milk off his mouth.

This was becoming such a day for both parties. Like, really. Shinobu couldn't help anything, seriously, from happening and all he could do was watch, him being like, occupied and all, lost any thoughts of the bar of butter which was starting to melt rather quickly, slipped off, yet again, his other hand, giving a disturbing slapping sound once it hit the floor.

Being himself, Shinobu that is, went forward to take the opened bottle of syrup which-was-now-starting-to-drip-on-the-lion's-head, completely forgetting the stupid butter which-was-currently-melting-just-more-on-the-floor and then again, _slipping_ on the thing, and _that_ sent him lunging forward the lion. It's pretty self-explanatory, embarrassing and grudgeful, once again, for the pride and wellness of both parties.

This day sucks. It's pretty obvious how that butter on the floor which was now on _both of them_ affected there initial stance at the moment. Both of them or rather _him_, Shinobu that is, hoped this day just could _not_ get any more worse. He begged mentally, lying on the lion who was covered with syrup.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the super LONG wait. I know. I know. PLEASE EXCUSE ANY MISSPELLED WORD AND/OR WRONG GRAMMAR. correct them mentally. haha. so please tell me how you think about this chappie and i promise i'll update no longer than soon. yeah. whatever that means.

Does anyone of you have a facebook account, i do and you know, like, if you want to be friends just look search me up, copy&paste this on the search box:: and i also have a youtube account, there i post how-to vids w/c are just speed drawings of me. yeah, anyway, if you're a fan of anime [which i know you are] search for me in youtube copy&paste this on the search box there:: ThePanda801

Thanks everyone for reading! Please add me in facebook and add me or SUBSCRIBE to me on youtube. Thanks again! and sorry for making the readers wait. Thanks also to the people who give reviews, i love you all! bye for now, my fingers are aching. (^-^)/ 3 3 3


	28. duckies

It was strange. They had sex just about a minute ago. He wondered. It was so out of context. He didn't even know how it started. He scowled. There's something wrong there but whatever it is, it felt fucking right as well. That was like, super weird.

He turned his head to look at the man lying beside him. He was so much bigger than him… and he liked it. He doesn't know. Honestly, he's not that much honest, but right now, he can shamelessly admit, he liked it. And he liked it hard. And that was very wrong.

The man beside him stirred. He thought the man felt himself move, no, as in, he, the one awake at the very moment, moved, and so he thought, the man beside him stirred because of the movement he made… ok.

The big man moved slightly shifting on the loose warm sheets of their bed. 'The bed' he meant.

He stiffened when he felt that large arm of the said person land just across his stomach. He gave out a squeak, as un-_manly_ as it seems, yes, he just did. He was surprised; he believed that's just much information already.

The man had his nose on his neck. And once again, yes, he really liked it. And he couldn't ignore this _want_ inside of him that he felt whenever the man breathes the same air he does. It was kind of disgusting at first, to be honest with, when he considered all the stench of after-sex. That kind of thing grosses him out. But by the time he thinks of something like that, he thinks of the _special_ person he did that 'thing' with, it's all downhill from there. He's start having these fantasies even he doesn't know he was capable of formulating. These weird, _lustrous_ fantasies of himself with the man sighing softly in his deep slumber, it was outspokenly creepy. He couldn't help but feel as _special_ as well, as much as he wanted to show his affections so badly… he can't. Yes, damn him indeed.

But whatever it is, confusion, fear, love, too much passion, that is making such a hindrance to both of them, he didn't know, he just found himself turning towards the other, wrapping himself around _him._ He couldn't help it any longer. He just felt like doing it and his intentions were pure. His _intention_ was backed up by the ever-so-obvious knowledge that the other was currently unconscious. He felt reinforced. He had his pride low in check at the moment. He didn't feel like putting it at check.

And that picture kind of cracked. _Badly_.

After sighing so softly he was sure no one heard, he found a pair of glinting dark eyes staring maliciously at him.

"I knew you'd do that." He heard the low, husky voice of the man even he has to admit, turned him on.

He blushed, though he wasn't aware of it, too caught up in the moment of the awkwardness seeping through them.

"I lo-"

"I was just stretching my arms." He said kind of defensively at that.

And all he got was a tight hug until he fell asleep. Not.

He couldn't just ignore it as well, the feeling too much already to handle.

"I love you, rabbit."

"I know."

And the picture started to re-assemble its pieces.

* * *

i want you to think that it was someone different. ok. haha! nothing. leave reviews! i'm still working on the next. this is just for update. hhaahaha! REVIEWS! oh, and please add me in facebook:: Panda eighty-one search that up and visit my youtube channel, if you have an account, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SUBSCRIBE TO ME! it's ThePanda801 thanks so muuuuch!


	29. think hell's gonna break loose

They found themselves staring at his television that afternoon (1:30). There was no cable. There was nothing on. He didn't know if he should be thankful or whatever but just like the Takahashi-guy waking up after sex just about a minute is maximum span, he rather liked it.

There was something wrong with him and he knew that even before his sister got her first hand bag.

He noticed the other scowling at his laptop with glasses on and he couldn't help thinking how it suited the other until he bothered to ask.

"What's up, Miyagi?"

"It says here there'll be this storm visiting Tokyo for the whole next week and it's… going to be hard."

"Ok, what's up with that? Are they going to postpone classes or something?"

"Yeah, I think so… yeah, says here they might _probably_."

"Yes!"

"Let's not get our hopes up, says here they _might_." He said, looking at the teenager with his glasses on.

Shinobu scowled.

"What?" completely oblivious to the man. Or maybe not completely.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said."

Complete silence, they both did not know what happened there for a while… but there was this complete utter silence except for the lousy television on.

It was uncomfortable…already. Miyagi felt _weird_.

"So what time did you sleep last night?"

Anything to break that silence.

Shinobu was already shifting through the pages of a random TV guide even though they both know no one was interested in watching as of the moment.

"Uh… I don't know. Maybe about eleven or so… how 'bout you?"

"1:30 AM"

"Tch. You're old anyways; you should be used to that."

"Yeah, I agree with you on that."

That brought some spark into some teenager's head.

The reason he went to sleep at eleven in the evening is because he had this really weird dream, originally, he was in bed at nine, and at first, it was surprising and scary and he didn't know what to feel but sooner it got _un_surprising, _un_scary and _stupid_ all at the same time. It was funny. That woke him up frantically at eleven, then he brushed it off, and then he slept again. He hoped he got the idea out right.

Therefore, he brought it out in the open.

"Hey, Miyagi."

"Hmm?"

"Before I got knocked out, do you think I had a relationship with someone?

"…What? Why'd you ask that?" The man in glasses replied totally feeling _uneasy_.

"Why aren't you answering?" The boy glared.

"…I … I don't really remember."

"I think we both know you're lying."

"Ok! So I really don't remember! But, ok, yeah, I think so. Happy?"

"Really? With who?"

"Someone!"

"Wait, so you really know who it is?"

"Sort of."

"Do you mind telling me who the person is?"

"Look." He sighed. "If I tell you who it is, where's the fun in that? I mean, come on, there has to be romance." He continued.

They were both silent for a good of five minutes until one of them decided to break it.

"You know…" he started.

Miyagi looked up from his work to look at the blonde teenager and adjusted his glasses. A sign to tell the kid he had his attention.

"I had a dream last night," he said, not even looking at his elder, instead, he was indirectly deforming the couch cushion between his legs with both hands.

The middle-aged man wanted to humour himself for the time being but seeing that serious expression the brat had on was somewhat scaring him, plus, he didn't want to ruin the moment. If he inquired what was wrong, it will be like the tow-birds-with-one-stone thing. Therefore, he raised his eyebrows instead and asked what it was about.

He never understood how some teenagers possess the ability to be dangerously bland and straightforward. Just like a certain special someone sitting right in front of him, he was caught off guard when he answered him so frankly. The answer the teen gave was the one responsible for the outcome.

"I was having a sexual relationship with someone."

His eyes widened at that but then turned to slits when he got the idea the boy was starting to ignore.

"What does this person look like? Do you remember?"

He wasn't sure if the brat knew or caught him knowing what he himself was curious about. What the hay, anyway, right? He could just pretend he didn't know what the boy was talking about when he accuses him of playing with him, yeah, that's a nice defence mechanism.

"I'm not so sure but…" trying to recollect hi dream, the boy trailed.

Miyagi waited.

His question was never answered.

When the clock sounded 3:00 PM, Miyagi headed to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, I just need to see someone for a while. Don't open the door to stranger while I'm out. I'll be back shortly."

Shinobu nodded.

It was so fucking dull to be completely honest.

Today happened to be the day of his sensei's death anniversary unbeknownst to the boy back at hom- his house. Miyagi promised, or whatever (ok, told), to be back shortly so he drove fast.

He got flowers and lay it just beside his sensei's grave. He stood by it for a while.

It was getting cooler and the wind just started to blow a little harder by the time he was calm enough to think about things he didn't dare think of when he was near _him_. His eyes were half-closed and his orbs were directed on the woman's grave. He couldn't help thinking how messed up his life was at the sure moment.

He kneeled and traced the carvings of his sensei's name while thinking, his head somewhere off.

No one was around. Hell, it was 4:00 in the afternoon and it looks like it would rain, he gathered the clouds turning darker by the minute.

He bid his farewells and paid respect and paid respect while whispering a silent prayer for a short while before finally leaving.

He didn't realize but once he got outside that place he shared with the kid, he felt different.

He didn't feel the need to go home so quickly then. His head feeling lighter, he stopped for a while, thinking about things and organizing his thoughts in mental folders in his head. He sighed. He had this feeling wrenching in him to tell the boy what was wrong so he could at least _try_ to remember things already for himself.

In addition, a thought dawned upon him. The only _thing_ the boy/brat forgot and failed to remember were just mere memories of him (Miyagi). Other than that, everything was normal for the teenager. He sighed and tried to un-knit his eyebrows apart. So he started thinking of things there at the side of the road when he should be getting back to his apartment for completely _nothing_. How _great_ was that?

He did not know hoe he got in the mini-mart in the gas station and suddenly started grabbing beer. He honestly did not know _why_. It was running on automatic again, his body he meant. Therefore, he got back to his car when he remembered to get dinner. He got pizza. Then he went back to _sanctuary-turned-hell-by-unknowing-blonde-teenager-who-is-somewhat-related-to-hi-se-wife-and-boss_. He drove back.

Shinobu stood up from the couch when he heard the door clicking open. He has been worried sick. For the_ second_ time. What was _wrong_ with that person? He was _doing it_ again, coming home late that is.

Miyagi brought the pizza on the coffee table and the cans of beer he bought and placed it on the floor before sitting on the sofa and turning the channel from what Shinobu was watching (National Geographic, pretty sick, huh?)

"Uh…"Shinobu glared at him.

"Sorry, there was traffic. Eat up. It's pepperoni."

Shinobu didn't do as he was told, instead, has sat back down, actually, plumping his own self down the couch rather roughly, and looked at the man starting his first can of alcoholic beverage.

And out of those 12 cans, there were only 3 cans left-4 if you include the one Miyagi was currently consuming at the moment which was pretty close to the bottom.

"What?" Miyagi asked, finally noticing the silence and the smell of cold pizza lingering in the room.

"Where have you been, anyway?"

"I told you, I had to go see _someone._"

"See someone _dead_?"

That froze the world.

Heyy.. haha, thanks for reading once again, I was planning on typing this a long long time ago but I'm too busy and I'm sorry for that. I hope readers could review. Haha! Please! Also, add me on facebook my name is Vianca de La Cruz – the girl with black hair and wearing a black shirt. :D and please check out my videos on youtube, my username is ThePanda801 . . . that's for the Ouran fans if we have any here. :D bahaha! Thanks again for reading and I hope you like this and give a review!


	30. alcoholic intakes

That shocked him. It shocked him so much that he spilled some of the beer on the carpeted floor.

Even Shinobu had no idea where that idea came from. His eyes were as wide as Miyagi's and he closed his mouth, shutting it tightly.

It was then that Miyagi turned his head from the T.V. to face the brat. Expression completely stern.

Even if they both knew that the beer was _finally_ taking its toll on him, he can still think clearly… or so.

"How the hell did _you_ know that?" being reminded of _someone special_'s death, his brows started to furrow and he glared at the boy.

Shinobu's eyes were super wide now, he didn't know what to tell the guy, especially now that he was drunk, and the boy was freaking _terrified_ of him and the endless possibilities.

"I-I…I don't know! It just-!" _slipped out of nowhere_…

"Didn't you already _forget_ about things like these already? Were you fucking following me?" Miyagi's expression was never changing and that scared Shinobu a lot. The guy was _drunk_.

"No! I wasn-!"

"Then please tell me how you did." More of something scary than a command exactly.

"I don't know! I'm telling you! It came out!"

Miyagi stood like he wasn't drunk at all, and faced the brat. All the guy knew was that he was obviously_ pissed_. All actions after that thought were beyond him and his control.

Shinobu was now seriously horrified, soon his head ached like mad and started to pound and he brought a hand up there on reflex as if somehow, it could lessen his pain, he was half-hoping the pain would stop and so would the unusual _familiar_ images in his head that he didn't know even existed and half hoping _this_, him hurting and all in such an obvious it hurts way, would knock some sense into the guy towering over him that was apparently drunk because if he wasn't, he was sure the man would _not_ do these kinds of things. He had his eyes tightly shut the moment he felt the pain in his head and his eyes only flung open when the man he was so scared of finally made a move that was slightly passable as normalcy in humans would suppose. The man was wearing a straight face, _scary_ straight face and he had a hold on him with both hands on _his_ shoulders.

Shinobu wasn't sure if the guy even recognized the fear in his eyes because he was _desperately _trying to show them and he's certain they're radiating from his orbs. The moment he felt the intense gaze of the man on him, he felt something _weird_, in a way it seemed so normal thinking that it's weird is probably illegal, for the first time. This caused his eyes to widen like dinner plates until he shut them back tightly when his head started to spin. Something clicked somewhere. It was pounding on him again like mad. Again, he brought the same hand to his head doing all the clutching again.

"Miya-!" he said but was cut off _rudely_ at that when…

* * *

lots of possibilities ^^

-i'm very sorry for the really short update, it's like, 531 words and all.. I'M SORRY! REALLY!

-my math teacher really wants kill me [along with my class] so i apologize!

-reviews are highlyappreciated! haha so please do drop some if you don't mind!

-thanks so much for reading

-and ! if you want to **request** something for me to **draw**, do say so in my channel **ThePanda801 **in youtube xD thanks again!


	31. doesn't really matter

_He _actually thought he was going to hit him. Here he was, standing in front of him with _something_ eating at him in his insides… he felt _ridiculously _sick. He wanted to take back the thought that _he_, of all people, would actually hit him. He sighed. Standing like an idiot in there really wasn't helping him and it was such a bit hit for his pride.

"It's ok," Nowaki said.

He looked up, if he wasn't hearing things, then this must be the day he'd smile. Nobody moved for a good of 10 minutes, exactly, both wondering what to do next perhaps, when Nowaki _did_, and Hiroki had to admit that today, Nowaki was one step ahead of him. He smiled at that, which was pretty safe to do since his face is now buried in his neck, crook to be accurate, and was pretty certain Nowaki can _not_ see him.

At least he was right about one thing that day, Nowaki did _not_ see him, but that doesn't mean he lost his sense of feeling, he _felt _his Hiro-san smile without exerting that much physical effort.

He hoped he successfully made his Hiro-san think he was ok when he wasn't really _that_ okay. He furrowed his brows for a while; he's still in love with him. No matter what he does.

He thought he got the message through correctly, that's where he's wrong. He thought Hiroki didn't know when Hiroki snapped inwardly at how Nowaki was easily taking this. He wasn't being conceited or anything like that but he knew him. Nowaki was never the one to accept things calmly when something _inappropriate_ happens, especially, to him. So he told him Miyagi kissed him and went in to full defensive mode on him when he thought Nowaki was going to react the way he expected and even held a grip on the man's arms just to barricade an oncoming _false-alarm_ rage attack.

Both of them were thinking of the wrong things. Both of them were quite_ aware_ that they _were_ thinking of the wrong things. It was funny, but was not something to laugh about.

"It's not ok,"

"It is, I said so,"

"…"

"It's not ok and I'm not ok with it." He finally gave up.

Hiroki felt bad, at least he knew he felt bad and he knew that's what he deserved but… it's ok. At least he had it all out now. He felt badly good in a nicely bad way.

He didn't know anything to do. Was he supposed to defend himself or something?

"Just tell me,"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't initiate anything,"

"You know me; you know what I'd do." And that's an answer enough.

No, he was probably not supposed to defend himself or anything, he'll just appear like all the other criminals in TV talking too much which will eventually lead to their imprisonment so it's like he's just trying to escape a wall-less box. He just needed to be honest and both of them knew that.

"I'm really sorry you had to hear things like this from me, Nowa-"

"It's fine, really,"

"It could be prevented from happening, I could've done something but-"

"I'm telling you _it's okay_."

That's where he heard the end of it, Nowaki pulled him, he didn't know he already had his hands off of his arms, and was now pressing his lips onto his. _He_'ll always know that _he_ was _his_.

"I don't mind as long as it doesn't happen again,"

He nodded, he didn't know the power he had on the guy the moment he had his hands on the arms, maybe which ticked his anger off. Probably.

Nobody knew how many times he was yelling those _three words_ over and over in his head, if only _he _knew, huh?

* * *

quick updiie for the egoist!

thank you for reading!

below is an even quicker updiie for the terrorist! :) xD

* * *

Shinobu got his wide-eyed face on all throughout the whole thing happening. He was _not_ entirely sure what he was supposed to be thinking but he let it slide anyway. Actually, both of them didn't know what the fudge was going on and what to do at the moment. Though, they're thankful anyway, or at least _he _is. To be honest, Shinobu thought the whole thing was like _oh, my goodness_. Miyagi on the other hand, had full grip on the boy's shoulders, like really iron grip type of full grips.

He wasn't sure once again, maybe _this_ might actually contribute to their growing bud of _dangerously yummy_ friendship, or maybe, once again, so he thought.

The moment Miyagi released him from his hold, he thought, _whew, glad that's over, well thanks a lot, i'm gonna go now_ but then not exactly since a _part_ of him was apparently _ok_ with the whole thing happening between them. But he was so wrong... or maybe a _bit_ wrong.

* * *

Thank you again!

PLEASE DO GIVE A LOT OF **REVIEWS! **


	32. last of the bunny

The rabbit had no idea why Misaki was acting to strangely that day. He had no coherent thoughts on explaining the boy's unusual _usuality._ It's not like the boy was avoiding his every touch, no, nothing too drastic like that… and pigs fly now.

He just couldn't help thinking he did something wrong again, and every time he tries to pry it out, and he _is_ being rude, the boy will deny it was him when clearly, it's _him_. But who knows what's going on in that head of his?

He sighed. He was alone in that humungous pent house of his and he just can't concentrate on his work, instead, he's been smashing down cigarette butts onto an _unusual_ mouthing panda ashtray. He can't remember doing anything offending but touching the boy when he was apparently not for _it_, other that that and suddenly creeping behind the boy's back when he was busy, he's sure he hasn't done anything _bad_.

Until that night, the rabbit has had it up to _here_ with this crappy sour mood in the house even though it just started a few days ago when they were talking casually about the boy who just got out of the hospital two or so months ago.

Yes, he was _not_ sensitive.

He pushed Misaki onto the sofa just when he was about to head up to the stairs, the boy's eyes widened, and thinking that the rabbit was going to do _something_ again. He was proven wrong though when he found the rather tall man crouching down in front of him, knees _not_ touching the floor but he was down. He eyed the man with very evident shock and disbelief.

"W-What is it?"

"Tell me right now," demanding.

"Tell you what?"

Ah, the numbness and insensitivity of them both smoking around them.

Until both of them said something at the same time.

"Oh."

"Oh."

The rabbit smiled and let his head fall down for a while smiling at himself, upon seeing this, the boy smiled sweetly with faint pink cheeks. Oh, _now_ they get it.

"Well sorry if I brought that up, I mean, I didn't know you and him were _that_ close already. Sorry."

"Yeah, well I'm sorry too for being too _sensitive_, I was just a bit worried about him, I mean, the guy has amnesia."

Nobody moved, just looking into endless depths of aubergine and emerald.

That was something new indeed.

He pulled the other for a tender hug.

Not just on _he_, the other _he_ as well, at the same time.

Pretty much, it was just timing.

And a _lot_ of passion.


	33. 30 DAY INTERVIEW

It started four days ago. This boy was acting askew, it's beyond strange. He was starting to think, either the boy was playing with him _for the past few days_ or he was apparently getting _older_a lot faster than he expected.

He had his eyebrows together, one again; he was thinking that Kamijou must be rubbing off of him. He sighed; whispering _let it go_ calmly to himself, or rather, to calm himself. But he didn't anyway. Thinking to take it on death sticks, he stopped, he wasn't sure of the last time he actually consumed nicotine. That gave him two ideas. First, a welcome party for nicotine in his lungs sounds awesome; and second, such a waste, he didn't smoke for how long and he was going to break the record already? And just because of this _brat_? The latter got the better of him, he didn't worry. He just tried to focus more on hi thesis. Good way, better lungs, best mistake. He frowned, reassured himself by whispering _focus_ distractedly to himself, and failed.

A few more hours later, he got home and found the boy on the sofa, covering himself with what he supposed were tests, the boy must be reviewing for something. He sighed, half- to announce his arrival and the other half- for missing the taste of nicotine but brushed it away anyway. Rhymes.

"Hey," the boy said without even lifting his gaze.

"Hm, sup?"

"Tests, you?"

"Not much." he replied, grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

He pulled his tie loose and slumped over the single-man sofa and had his head back, muttering. Ah, habits? Definitely.

"Excuse me…"

He frowned. Oh, no, another question, for five days straight.

He faced the boy and made the annoyance in his face as apparent as he can.

"Can you keep it down? I can't concentrate."

"Sorry." Sarcasm dripping heavily from his _not so apologetic_ face.

Few more minutes later, he was doing one of his habits and heard Shinobu cough falsely to get his attention. This was his house! Damnit!

Another complaint? Oh, gosh.

"Have you ever been in love with someone… I don't know, _younger_ than you?"

Really? He asks, now? He thanked the brat for helping himself prove _himself_ wrong, big hand indeed.

"Err…"

"…"

"I'm thinking…"

Few more minutes later…

"Well?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I-I mean you sister, right?"

"Oh."

"Yeah but not anymore, ok?"

The brat looked at him with an expression he couldn't quite describe.

Did he just say that? Wow, now he's really, he doesn't know, _stupid_? Damnit. He cursed mutely.

God.

He mentally smacked himself, he got the brat's expression. He was looking at him with a _I wasn't asking about that, old man_ expression.

* * *

6th day

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"I think, yeah, I mean…"

"Ok."

7th day

"You think _soulmates_ are real?"

"Wha…" he sighed.

"Yeah, for some people." he continued.

8th day

"When'd you stop smoking?"

"Two or so months ago or something, I'm not so sure."

9th day

"You like cabbage?"

Something in the man's head clicked.

"Yeah. I'd have it everyday if I could."

On the 10th day, he concluded that there wasn't really an exam or test of whatever the boy was reviewing for, he was just _looking_ at them. Very deceiving indeed.

"Ever met _your_ soulmate?"

"…" _That_ he didn't answer.

11th day

"Who do you think is your soulmate?"

_That_ he didn't answer as well.

12th day

"Can you say you've been _really_ inlove before?"

"…"

"…"

"Yeah, I suppose."

13th day

"Would you ever risk doing _anything_ for the one you love?"

"Definitely."

14th day

"So you believe in destiny?"

"I believe you've asked me this before."

"Oh, so you _have_ been paying attention."

"I suppose." two hits, first and second question.

15th day

"Where'd you take your _supposed_ lover for, I don't know, say like a _date_ or something like that?" The brat asked appearing he wasn't interested much in his reply answer. But he could see through.

"Maybe like the beach?... ugh, I don't know. Why d'you ask?"

"Just curious." he said nonchalantly.

16th day

"You think anyone can be _your_ soulmate?"

"Like, just anyone?"

"Yeah."

"Yes. _Strongly_."

17th day

"Would you purposely hurt someone, like even if you say this person really _matters_ to you?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes please."

"I guess not, but I _have_ done it like thrice or four times."

Shinobu looked at him.

18th day

"So you met your soulmate yet?"

"Have."

Shit. A giveaway. His eyes widened. _Never mind, He'd forget this anyway._

19th day

"Have you had any other lover besides the two persons I know?"

He blinked. He was thinking either Shinobu knew about _himself_ and his sister _or_ his sensei and _his_ sister.

He shrugged if off. He wanted what was best for this little dude and introducing himself as a lover will definitely be _not_ the best for him. He sighed. He won't. But he wouldn't lie as well. He had so many sins already. And the truth will prevail and crap anyway, no point.

"Yeah."

"Ok."

20th day

"You like stars?"

"Yeah."

21st day

"Never a fan of night swimming, you?"

"Definitely no to the chills."

22nd day

"You get jealous easily?"

"Yes. Actually."

23rd day

"You got plans for the next week?"

"No, not really, just gonna be marking theses."

24th day

"What are your allergies?"

"I don't think I have any."

25th day

"Formal or informal?"

"Infromal."

26th day

"So you don't like the public too much, huh?"

"Never _loved_ them."

27th day

"Direct of indirect?"

"Direct?... yeah. Straight."

28th day

"Any plans this weekend?"

"Not much."

29th day

"Have you been answering my questions honestly?"

"Yes. Honestly."

30th day

"Do you want to go out for a while? It's getting crammy here."

He blinked.

* * *

Thanks for reading. just got over the exams -crosses fingers for chemistry- anyway, sorry for super late update

**i'm begging you, please please pleaeaeaeasse SUBSCRIBE to my youtube :( please? XD haha! **

and review! XD

Will be posting maybe the last chappie tomorrow.

Actually, this was supposed to be longer but haha, busy. will be posting new vid by tomorrow

**if you like ouran high school host club I HAVE THEM IN MY YOUTUBE! PLEASE SUB. **now i'm done. XD THANK YOU!


	34. that's when

"Yeah, I suppose."

He shrugged. He thought that they _do _need a break from the kind-of-awkward-atmosphere in there.

They got outside. It wasn't that cool, considering then being a summer night but the air was giving out a cool breeze, which were both thankful for (or the heat on their cheeks would become too obvious not to notice).

Miyagi had no idea what the hell was happening or whatever, he was happily contented and satisfied escaping their heavily aired atmosphere at home.

He thought those were the effects of two months sleeping on the couch. He didn't know. It was kind of a trivial matter and he was all neutral about it.

He had no idea how he got _there_. He was following the brat take off in a bus and he supposed he was _spacing out_ considering he had _no_ idea where the hell he was. It's very heavy to take in, to him, anyway. So he'd be following the brat all night if he wanted to get back to his heavily atmosphere'd sanctuary turned to _er_ something else. He sighed.

They passed a very wide tunnel, he heard himself cursing at how people didn't even install lights or a single bulb in there. It's kind of a very annoying and eye-tingling to talk about. It was dark and it's a wonder how this brat gets to know _these_ kinds of things. He was being _very_ weird and _weird_.

First off, the daily interview he got _everyday_ with him _daily_ for the past month, then his very apparent development of dark circles around his eyes (but then stopped just recently) [he was happy and glad the brat already took some tests for his college entrance thing and when he gets to the real thing, he wouldn't stop the brat from sleeping on his lessons, talk about _I want what's best for him_ crap. Not] and now this, how can that little dude make him so oblivious and unconscious to his surroundings, up until now where he was indirectly dragging him through some tunnel going _wherever_.

"Where are we going?"

"SSSSHHHH! This place is closed during night times and we just snuck in so be _quiet._"

His eyes widened. Would they _not_ get arrested for coming in like that? It's more like _sneaking_ in since he felt really assassin_-ey_. Crap. He just hoped the good Lord were with them that time. He saw the brat step out of the tunnel and he did the same. Watching his step.

The moment he got out of the tunnel's shadows, he looked right out in the front of him and this time, it took _his_ breath away that he felt like looking at the brat instantly. What the fudge is _this_?

A silhouette of two persons, facing the sea reflecting the moonless night dominated by bright stars, can be seen from an angle out there.

After a few seconds, Shinobu faced him with a small smile on his face.

"What's _this_ about, brat?"

"Remember all those questions I asked last month?" smile growing a _tad_ bit wider. Lovely.

He blinked twice. _This?_

"_This_ is all it was a-"

"I need to tell you something."

Another blink from the man. An old-thirty five-year old man with and eighteen year old teenager.

"Don't you remember _anything special_ today?"

What? That's some question from the boy who has amnesia, he thought neutrally.

With the question asked, he thought deeply, _did something special happen today?_

"Not _today_ particularly."

A few more seconds and it sank in.

Today was…

"Happy…" Shinobu coughed.

"Happy Anniversary." they said at the same time.

Miyagi has his eyes on Shinobu, looking at the boy like he just abducted him and turned out that he was actually a good person. It was really hard to elaborate.

"You…you,"

"Miyagi."

"…"

"Be _my _soulmate."

A few more minutes later and they found themselves on the sandy floor staring out to the stars and how they're reflected upon the sea's heavy-looking surface.

The man didn't actually answer, feeling kind of shocked, very evidently, and worried about the boy.

"It's just like you said, you told me that _anyone _can be _your_ soulmate and _I_ want _you_ to be _mine._"

"Listen, Shinobu." he looked at the boy sternly.

"What…" Miyagi continued looking very confused.

"What made you want _me_ of all people?"

"It's destiny."

That was what he was afraid of but at the same time, was hoping for. He's such a wicked person.

He decided to speak his brains out.

"I was afraid of this happening,"

Shinobu looked at him and put on a face that told him _you knew?_

"I mean, I'm not going to lie," he said and then turned to look at the sea _instead_ of the boy.

Shinobu did the same and listened.

"I didn't tell you that, and believe it or not, we had this kind of… err… _something_. And then some accident happened and then you-"

"Had amnesia." Shinobu finished for him.

"I know that." Shinobu continued.

He blinked. So the brat knew and he was once again oblivious to it?

"I know that Miyagi and I remember." the brat said in a tone Miyagi was finally _familiar_ to.

"I…"

"Miyagi, I knew, at that very scary moment in our apartment and… and I was a bit disappointed that you didn't tell me I _have_ amnesia or that I was out for months or explained why I couldn't remember things."

"I wanted to give you a new chance-"

"I don't want that!" he looked at Miyagi. Thankfully, the other did the same.

"…"

"I'm sorry if I looked like pretending that I didn't know anything. I… I was questioning you because-"

"It's not as easy as that."

"We've been _through_ this already! We're _both_ happy before all of this even happened!"

Miyagi was scared of this and he sincerely wished it wasn't happening but half of him did. Something was clearly _wrong_ with him.

Shinobu's eyes widened when Miyagi didn't say anything.

Already afraid to speak up, Shinobu said something.

"Y-you _were_ happy with _me_ before… right?" afraid of ending his sentence.

Tears were forming in his eyes and let tear glands be damned. He didn't want to cry. Especially then, that day. It was supposed to be _special._

He closed his eyes while his tears weren't pooling on the surface of his eyes yet and was turning away when Miyagi did _it_.

His eyes were open instantly and got them shimmering moment he felt it under the dark starry sky. Miyagi's eyes were shut and had his hand on Shinobu's jaw.

A few more seconds and Shinobu brought a hand to Miyagi's face and thanked the good Lord he can, _finally._

The time they parted, Shinobu brought a sleeved hand to wipe away the single lone tear that slid down his cheek when Miyagi beat him to it. His hand felt warm.

He smiled endearingly at the boy. Shinobu looked at him, hey eyes showing pure _love_, and pulled the boy into a hug.

Miyagi had his hand longingly cupping the boy's head from behind and _his fingers intertwining_ with the boy's sand blonde hair.

"God knows, I was happy everyday. I missed you." Miyagi whispered.

They pulled back and that was when they found love again.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Well i'm sorry if i had any errors. lolz. again, please review!**

**If you want, i'll post an epilogue to this, haha, had it prepared just in case some people would want to hear (read) it. XD**

**SUBSCRIBE TO MY YOUTUBE : _ThePanda801_**

**tHANKS to all the supporters, reviews and readers of this story. this was my first and i'm really thankful to every one of you who's reading this sentence right now! **

**:3**

**again, sub please? XD**


End file.
